Been There, Done That, Got a Nice Family in Return
by Tatsu Shawna
Summary: Oneshots dumps concerning the Potter-Rogers-Schmidt Family. Fourth instalment of my serie. THIS IS A SLASH, A THREESOME(Shared Lover) all warnings will be in each chapters, RATED M to protect my back.
1. Distance

Surprise bitch, I bet you thought you'd seen last of this serie! Fourth instalment of my Johann/Harry/Steve serie. Concerning the oneshots, the posting will be erratic. I hope you will enjoy it as much as the three last stories. Like last time, each chapter will come with their own warnings, so ENJOY!

"Talking"/ _"Talking in foreign language"/"Spells"/Spells_

 _'Thinking'_

 **WARNING: Threesome(shared lover), Slash, Mpreg, Johann feels, Swearing, Domestic, Fluff**

Timeline: Harry is 3 month or so pregnant and finally back in New York.

* * *

Harry was putting some distance between the two of them. Since his Veil has been having trouble working with Harry's volatile magic, he was often seen with his real face. He didn't care if the Avengers were put off, but Johann was sure it was putting Harry off. Why he was saying that? Harry would look at him, give an undecipherable look then leave the room. Everybody had noticed but they did nothing to help him.

' _I guess not everybody is accepting of our relationship, even I wouldn't be accepting'_ thought bitterly Johann.

They were barely one month into their three-way thing and Harry was already thinking it was a bad idea and was severing ties with him since he was spending much quality time with Rogers. Johann tried to ignore the sharp pain in his heart each time Harry left when he entered a room, but the worst of it was either the blank or the ignoring look the Avengers— and mostly Rogers— were giving him each time he asked what was going on. Johann should have punched more the blond when he had suggested they should share Harry since they both loved him and with the wizard pregnant with both their babies, he would surely need help raising another pair of super soldier babies. But now that Harry was distancing himself from him, Johann couldn't help but think he had been right in the beginning, nobody could ever love a villain, especially him.

" _Vati?_ Are you all right?"a sweet voice asked behind him.

Tiny hands gripped the hem of his shirt and Johann couldn't hold back the small smile from blossoming on his lips and picked up his daughter, kissing her temple and just holding her. For the past weeks, her presence had been a ray of sunshine in a storm.

" _Vati?"_

"I wish to say I'm all right, _Blume_ "replied Johann after a while, his throat constricting slightly"But I'm not"

"What is it? Maybe I could help?"supplied Lily, helpfully.

Johann had to tense tightly his jaws to not show how moved he was.

"It's not something you can help with, _Blume_ "said Johann"It's adult matter"

Lily pursed her lips then passed her arms around his neck. Johann also hugged his daughter with contained strength, his non-existent nose buried into her neck. He was so going to miss his daughter.

' _I hope Harry will let me see her and James…And the others kids_ '

"Go get ready for bed, _Schnecke_ "Johann reluctantly put his daughter down"I'll come and tuck you in"

"If I get nightmares, could I come in yours, Dad's and Pop's bed?"asked the little girl

Jaws tensing again, Johann nodded and Lily grinned before leaving the bedroom. Johann watched her go then returned to his task at hand. He was leaving. Taking his duffle bag from a closet, Johann started putting the few things he had taken with him. Someone knocked on the open door and Johann repressed the urge to glower at Steve when the blond entered.

"Hey! Harry was looking for y-"Steve cut himself upon noticing what Johann was doing"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"Johann made sure to put as much hate and anger in his cold voice"I'm leaving"

"Leaving?"

" _Ja_ , leaving! Are you familiar with the verb or should I ask JARVIS to give you a definition?"hissed Johann, angrily shoving his clothes into the tiny duffle bag.

Steve gaped at him.

"Schmidt, what's going on?"growled Steve, advancing toward the German man.

Johann gave a loud and sarcastic laugh.

"He asks what's going! You know exactly what's going on!"Johann met the soldier halfway"You knew Harry was putting his distance with me, and you did nothing, NOTHING, not even a warning or something!"Johann glowered at the blond, a tiny though in his mind regretting he wasn't taller than Steve"Harry should have come by himself to break up with me rather than send the dog to do his job"

Steve half glared, half stared quizzically at him.

"Since when has Harry said he wanted to break it off with you?"

Johann felt like punching the blond through walls.

"I told you"hissed Johann"HE IS PUTTING HIS DISTANCE BETWEEN HIM AND ME! IS IT ENGLISH ENOUGH FOR YOU OR SHOULD I TRY ANOTHER LANGUAGE?!"

Steve simply stared at a heavily breathing Johann, not understanding.

"Now, leave me alone and let me pack"said Johann as he turned around to return to his packing.

Footsteps were heard in the hallway and Harry, fifteen or so weeks pregnant with a jutting out belly, appeared in the threshold. Johann's heart squeezed painfully at the sight.

"JARVIS told me you were arguing"said the wizard, staring at Steve then Johann"Everything all right?"

"Yes/Johann is planning to leave us"said the super soldiers at the same time.

Harry stared at them, confused.

"What?"Harry stared brokenly at Johann—who turned his back at him—"Jo?"Johann ignored Harry by looking away"Jo? Steve's joking, right?"

Johann turned his head and his expression was all the answer Harry needed. The raven-haired wizard put a hand on his mouth and he felt tears threaten to fall.

"Oh, Merlin"Harry tried to control his breathing before talking"Johann, what's going on?"

Johann refrained from blowing up on Harry.

"You've been distant, lately"accused Johann in a cold voice, making Harry flinch.

"Distant?"Harry turned to look at Steve, confused"I was distant?"

Steve shrugged, confused too.

"Don't you two play it off!"snarled the red-skinned man

"Johann, we don't even know what you raging about, so why don't you enlighten us"said calmly Harry

"You"—Johann pointed at Harry—"Of all people, know exactly what I'm raging about! For the last days you've been fleeing from a room each time I entered, don't you even dare deny it! And you"—Johann glared at Steve—"Could have at last told me Harry was planning on breaking up with me!"Johann gave the nastiest and meanest glare he could muster to the blond"Guess you just wanted to see me suffer"

Blue and green eyes stared at him in disbelief.

"What the fuck, Schmidt?!"growled Steve.

"What do you mean I was fleeing the room when you ent-Oh! _Oh!_ "An imaginary light bulb went on above Harry's head.

"Oh?! Of all things to say, he says OH!?"growled Johann, grabbing his duffle bag and walking stiffly toward the door"I'm leaving"

Harry stared at his back then glared.

"Steve"growled the wizard"Seize him"

Before Johann could understand what was happening, Steve had moved and gabbed him around the waist and the neck. With a snarl, Johann started struggling while Harry made his way toward the door.

"Steve, make sure he doesn't leave the room"ordered Harry as he left the room"I have to retrieve something"

"I'll do my best"replied the blond.

Johann snarled and headbutted Steve from behind, smirking when he heard the bone break. Steve groaned and his grip slacked and Johann took advantage of that to wrench himself free then punch the blond in the stomach. Winded up, Steve fell to his knees holding his stomach. Johann glared down at the soldier, took his fallen bag and made his way to the door. Steve stood up, ran at Johann, grabbed the man's collar then flung him against the farthest wall in the room then ran again at the man to held him there.

"Didn't I tell you before, I can do this all day"growled Steve through his bloodied nose.

Johann snarled and tried to wrench himself free again but Steve lifted him from the ground then placed himself between Johann's spread legs. Their position was slightly intimate and erotic but Johann was too angry and pumped up on adrenalin to notice it. Huffing and puffing, Johann put his feet on Steve's thighs, pushed himself up then put all his weight on the blond, unbalancing him and making him stumble them onto the floor. Quickly jumping to his feet, Johann ran to the door but halted altogether when Harry appeared, blocking his passage.

"Move"growled the head of HYDRA.

Harry glared and stayed put.

"Make me, Johann"

Johann snarled but made no move towards the wizard. Harry looked at someone behind Johann's shoulder.

"Seize him and put him on the bed"ordered Harry"And J, close the door and make sure we aren't disturbed"

The door closed softly behind the wizard while arms grabbed him again and Johann struggled again. Steve held on tight as Johann tried to free himself and was able to drag the two of them to the bed and rather than throw the angry German man on the bed, Steve let himself fall on it, with Johann—who let out a yelp when he felt himself fall— on top of him. Harry calmly waddled to the struggling and groaning duo on the bed. Climbing on it first, Harry then climbed on top of Johann, who stopped struggling when he felt Harry sat astride on his stomach.

"Let me go"growled Johann.

Harry shook his head.

"Nope!"Harry gave the man a smile then uncoiled something from his wrist.

Johann saw it was a silver locket with embedded rubies to, surprisingly, represent the HYDRA logo.

"Did you know how hard it was for me to get you this?"asked Harry calmly"I had to ask a magical jeweller that could craft me this"Harry opened the lock on the necklace and put it around Johann's neck"But the hardest part was the spells I, personally, had to put on it, just for you"

"What?"Johann struggled a little in Steve's hold.

"Steve, release him"Harry smiled down at Johann"He won't go, I promise"

The arms around him slacked and Steve gave a tired groan behind him. Harry muttered a spell then a mirror appeared in his hands. With a dazzling smile, Harry gave the mirror to Johann.

"Look at yourself, love"said Harry

Johann glowered at the wizard before he took the mirror begrudgingly, and stared at his reflection. It wasn't his real face in the mirror. Gone was his red skin, his skull like face and his missing nose, instead his pre-serum face greeted him. Harry slid slightly as Johann sat up and stared at his face in amazement. Johann pulled on his peachy pink skin that felt so real, touched his nose then his full lips and even passed a hand in his real hair.

"Wha…Wha…"Johann was rendered speechless, staring at Harry then at Steve—who was sitting up and being tended by Harry— then at Harry again.

"I was 'fleeing' the room, as you put it, because I could see how uncomfortable you were without your Veil and thought about enchanting an object to, not only protect you, but also glamour you"explained Harry"I asked Steve, Tony and the twins to keep it a secret so that I could gift it to you when it was done, I'm sorry it took so long but I have been having trouble with my magic and putting the appropriate spells took a lot from me and whenever I wanted to rest, you would appear and I would feel bad for you so I would leave and return to my task"

Johann put a hand over his mouth and tensed his jaws. He was the Red Skull, a WWII soldier and scientist, he was a former- _Obergruppenführer_ of the SS, he was the greatest villain this planet ever bore, he was the rightful Supreme Head of HYDRA.

He won't sob.

He won't sob.

He won't sob.

He won't sob.

He won't sob.

He sobbed.

One tear fell down his cheeks, then a second then a third and so on. Arms encircled him while a hand ran through his hair.

"Oh, Merlin, Jo? Jo? Are you all right?"Harry stared panickily at Steve"Did I do something wrong?"

" _Nein, nein_ "whimpered Johann, hugging Harry strongly and burying his face into Harry's neck" _Du hast nichts Unrecht getan, ich bin nur ein verdammter Dummkopf, es tut mir leid, ich bin ein Dummkopf_ "

Harry blinked quizzically at the man in his arms and looked at Steve for an explanation.

"Everything is all right, Harry"Steve replied, hugging the two of them.

Harry nodded slowly and kissed the crying man's temple. Maybe later, Harry will tell Johann he had put wizarding pictures of the three of them and Lily and James inside the locket.

* * *

Translation:  
 _Vati_ -Dad/Daddy  
 _Blume_ -Flower  
 _Schnecke_ \- Lit. Snail, a term of endearment for children  
 _Ja_ -Yeah/Yes  
 _Obergruppenführer_ -High Ranking General in the SS  
 _Nein, nein_ -No, no  
 _Du hast nichts Unrecht getan, ich bin nur ein verdammter Dummkopf, es tut mir leid, ich bin ein Dummkopf_ -You've done nothing wrong, I'm just a fucking idiot, I'm sorry, I'm an idiot


	2. Pregnancy

It's more than 3 am and I have exams in…14 hours…I post this and I'm off to bed…  
PS: If you have any ideas on what I could do concerning One Shots, feel free to suggest ideas(Althought I might be a bit rusty on crack!fics)

Anywy, enjoy and goodnight!  
 **  
WARNING: Slash, Threesome(shared lover), Mpreg/(Past), Swearing, Cursing, Slight Graphic Birth(C-Section), Hormonal!Harry, Domestic, Fluff, Pregnant people problems, Slight difficult pregnancy, Steve and Johann are good partners.**

—

 _3 Months and a few weeks_

—

What woke them up was the sound of someone retching in the bathroom. Johann stared at Steve's tired face before sitting then standing up.

"I'm on it"said Johann, stretching on his way to the bathroom "Go get him a glass of water"

Nodding sleepily, Steve left their bedroom for the kitchen while Johann approached the wizard who was worshiping the porcelain god. Sighing, Johann sat on the floor, next to the toilet, waiting for Harry to finish retching, rubbing his back from time to time when the wizard started sobbing a little. When he was done, Harry put his head on the rim of the bowl, his eyes closing tiredly.

"You know"croaked Harry"You don't have to stay with me while I worship this god"

Johann snorted from his spot as he grabbed a towel and wetted it before wiping Harry's face with it.

"I know, but I don't want to be hexed when you tell me I'm not here for you when you need it"replied calmly Johann.

"I didn't hex you in a fit of anger"

Johann gave him a long stare.

"Alright, maybe I did, but you deserved it"said Harry"You ate the last of Molly's cake"

Johann sighed lengthily while he rolled his eyes up in a 'God help me'. Steve padded softly into the bathroom, a glass of water in his hand. Harry raised his head and sent a grateful look at Steve when he gave him the water.

"I really hope those morning sicknesses disappear"hissed Harry after he washed his mouth"Why do I get morning sickness? I didn't even get morning sickness the first time! This is unfair, I hate you both!"

Johann and Steve shared a look then rolled their eyes, obviously used to their pregnant wizard's hormonal rollercoaster. It was always funny to see him go from cute ball of fluff to angry wizard ready to curse you into next century, it's even funnier to see him blow on persons that aren't them—Johann and Steve recalled when Tony had placed electrodes on a sleeping Harry's belly, out of science curiosity, and the wizard had woken up when Tony was about to place the last one, he had glowered at the genius while saying "Explanation or run" in a threatening tone and Tony had just smiled and Harry had transformed him into a turtle and let me tell you, seeing a small turtle chase Harry around the house while trying to bite his ankles is a sight to behold.

"Come on, love"said Steve, bending to take the wizard in his arms and carried him to bed.

Harry grumbled and let himself be transported to bed, Johann trailing behind them silently.

—

 _4 Months and a couple of weeks_

—

Breaths mingled, hands roamed his body lovingly—almost worshipingly—kneading the skin softly and passionately. Harry released Steve's lips, who was under him, to gasp when, behind him, Johann bit a certain spot on his neck only to grab Johann's head to kiss him too then gasp again when Steve happily sucked on his neck then down on his chest. He felt someone breach him, certain it was Johann while Steve was worshiping his body with his hands—and focusing his attention particularly on his rounding stomach— and kissing every inch of skin he could get his mouth on. Behind him, Johann was moving in then out slowly and Harry almost send a small bit of magic through the man to make him speed his pace but Steve, having noticed the mischievous glint, diverted his mind by sucking and biting on his nipple, making sure to leave some marks on the peach skin. Harry gasped when Johann's cock brushed against his prostate then whined when the red-skinned man avoided hitting it.

"Jooo…"whimpered Harry.

Johann made an amused noise that rumbled into his chest.

"Don't be hasty, Harry"Johann bit the skin under the ear.

"We have all the time in the world"replied Steve, kissing and mouthing down against the wizard.

Johann even sat, Harry spread nicely on his thighs and impaled on his cock, to allow the blond better access to the wizard's erection. Harry let out a small shout when Steve swallowed and sucked him. Behind him, Johann let out a chuckle and, purposely, slowed his thrusts and Harry groaned.

"Jo…Stve"mumbled Harry"F'ter"

Steve made a 'no' noise around his cock, the vibration going through it while Johann peppered kisses on his neck and kept the slow pace of his hips. A sudden move coming from his stomach made Harry start.

"Wait…"The two super soldiers ignored him and continued their ministrations"Wait!"

When the two ignored him again, Harry sent a small shot of magic through them, making them recoil from him slightly. Sliding out of him, Johann cursed in German while Steve glared at the wizard slightly.

"What is it, Harry?"said Johann, trying to contain the annoyance from his voice.

Harry cradled his stomach lovingly.

"I felt them move!"replied ecstaticly the wizard"I felt the babies move"

Steve and Johann groaned soundlessly.

"You just interrupted us while we're in action just to tell us that?"hissed Johann"Couldn't you just, I don't know, waited until we were done?"

Harry stared at Johann, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"I felt them move and you're scolding me!"hissed Harry, glowering at the German man.

Johann, knowing he made a mistake, tried to apology and make it up to him but Harry glowered at them, grabbed his things and left their bedroom, intending to use Tony's bed while the man was working in his lab. The two watched him go and Steve glared at Johann.

"Way to go, Schmidt"hissed Steve as he went to dress up while Johann groaned.

"At last, he didn't curse or hex me"replied the red-skinned man.

"You should watch your back, though"said Steve"Ask Stark, he got him on something he did weeks ago"

Johann felt really scared for his life.

—

 _5 Months and a few days._

—

"With this spell, you shouldn't worry about the babies piercing the placenta with their strength"said Malfoy after he pocketed his wand"But I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do for the strength they put into their hit"

Harry nodded and put down his shirt before wincing as one of the baby punched him somewhere near his spleen. On each side of him, Steve and Johann listened to everything the Healer was saying.

"There is no problem with any of them, right?"asked Steve

Draco shook his head 'no'.

"Both babes are healthy, strong"—Harry snorted then groaned when he received another punch—"And there are no problems with them except the pain they are inflicting upon Harry"

"You can assure me this spell will prevent the placenta from rupturing? Like my first pregnancy?"asked Harry

Draco nodded.

"Kids won't be able to tear it, though I can't prevent them from shattering your ribs or from hitting your organs but, at least, the placenta should be alright"replied Draco"Although I'll have to come by and re-do the spell next month then the following weeks, maybe evens days, as you advance into your pregnancy"

Harry nodded.

"Normally I would teach your partner the spell so that he can re-do it on you should you need it but since you are with two muggles, the task befalls to me"drawled Draco before he took out some potions from his bag"This one"—Malfoy held out a dark purple potion—"Should help with the bruising and the numbing of the area should they punch something with some strength, this one"—Malfoy held out a piss yellow potion—"Is for the muscle and sore pain the pregnancy will give you, and this one"—Malfoy added a third potion, this one a cinnamon brown—"Are for the stretch marks"

Harry took the potions.

"Thanks, Draco"replied Harry"The potion for the stretch marks will definitely be useful because I feel like a beached whale"

Steve and Johann smiled at the pouting wizard before each kissed a temple.

"You're not, I assure you"replied Steve.

"Steve, I'm fucking fat, I'm at the point where I can't even see my feet, much less my cock and I have trouble putting on my clothes and my shoes"growled Harry, his magic acting up slightly"I'm fat, period"

Steve didn't loose his smile and kissed Harry's temple again.

"Potter, try not to use magic too much"growled Draco as he sensed the magic vibrating in the air"Because, if you do, I'm putting you on bed rest until the end of the pregnancy"

Harry gapped at the blond.

"What? Why!?"asked the wizard"I have been pregnant before and I did magic during it with no troubles whatsoever, why should I stop now?"

The Healer sighed loudly.

"Potter, magic to protect yourself"—Johann looked uncomfortable—"or just help you a bit in the house is an okay thing, but wasting it accidentally can be dangerous for you and the babies"said Draco as he packed his stuff"Lily and James are so fucking lucky"

"Why's that?"asked Johann.

"A magical baby grows in their bearer's belly and they feed off of their magic until they grow their own"answered Malfoy"Pregnant wizards and witches can do magic but not like before, they must dose it as they go further along as they have to support a magical parasite and do their magic, and the bearer get drained quickly"

"That doesn't explain why James and Lily are lucky"said Harry

"The baby will feed off their parents', yes I said parents, magic around the 8th month then start creating their own magic, even if they already had it in them, they just couldn't produce it"said Malfoy as he eyed pointedly Harry"Since you were a single parent, you had to give more magic than a magical couple and add the fact that James and Lily had to be taken out early because one of them shattered one of your ribs and tore the placenta on the way, the kids should have been born Squibs, super soldier serum or not, so they are really lucky"

Harry gaped at Malfoy.

"You-You mean that…"

"If you're not careful with them, those kids might end up Squibs or even dead"said Draco"So try to use magic ONLY when necessary, _necessary_ , a baby is tiring for a witch so imagine what's like for a WIZARD expecting TWINS, no less, and you don't even have a magical sire to help you, so, yes, be careful with your magic and rest, eat when you start feeling the need, heck, even start eating magical food to replenish your core slightly"

With that Malfoy grabbed his stuff, went to the fireplace and yelled "St. Mungo's".

—

 _6 Months and 5 days_

—

"What are you eating?"

Harry stared up at Johann, confusedly.

"Mmh?"

"Harry, what are you eating?"asked again Johann, eyeing the content of the bowl on the wizard's belly.

Harry shrugged.

"Just something that your spawns wanted"growled Harry as he dipped his spoon into his bowl then put it in his mouth.

Johann eyed with disgust the bowl filled with chocolate ice-cream, mustard, honey, shallot—or maybe it was onion—artichoke and something he could identif-Wait!? Did that thing just fucking move?!

"Harry, love, are you sure you don't want me or R-Steve to make you something?"asked Johann with a tense smile.

Harry shook his head before taking another mouthful of his bowl—He felt sick as he watched the moving thing twitch in the spoon before it was swallowed by Harry. Feeling green around the gills, Johann nodded tensely and left Harry to his 'meal'. Maybe he'll ask Steve to check on their lover and coax him into eating something healthy—and dead.

—

Somebody was shaking him awake. He gave a sleepy growl before he opened an eye to glare at whomever dared to disturb his slumber.

"Jo?"whispered Harry"Jo? Are you awake?"

Johann gave a sleepy growl and nodded into his pillow before leaning on his elbows to squint at the dark silhouette of his lover.

"Whuzzit Harry?"mumbled Johann as he looked at the time.

The clock was proudly displaying '4:55'.

' _I just barely got an hour of sleep, fucking paperwork'_ hissed internally Johann.

"I'm hungry"replied Harry in a small voice.

Johann nodded sleepily and tried to find a way to politely say 'Then why don't you move your fatass to the kitchen and leave me to sleep?!'.

"Couldn't you- You know"Johann's head lolled from one side to another sleepily"Get up and grab a fruit from the fridge"

Harry shook his head.

"It's not that that I want"said Harry

Johann nodded with a yawn—almost nose diving back in his pillow.

"Then…What do you want?"

"I want something magical"replied Harry

"Couldn't you ask Kre-"

"Joooooo"whined Harry, and Johann could hear the beginning of tears.

Groaning, Johann sat up, his joints cracking, scratched his nape and squinted at his lover.

"I'll see what I can do"

Even if he could barely see it, Harry was beaming at him then he felt the wizard gently cup his face with his hands then kiss him before letting him go. Sleepily, Johann left the bed—glaring over his shoulder at Steve's still sleeping form.

' _When I get back'_ thought Johann as he put on slowly long trousers and a large t-shirt _'I'm so waking him!'_

Johann padded softly out of the bedroom, feeling like he had left half of his brain on the pillow.

' _More like the ¾ of it'_ thought Johann as he took the lift up to the Penthouse.

When he was there, he walked toward the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"The Burrow"said Johann.

Green fire enveloped him before he almost stumbled out of the fireplace when he landed.

"Johann?"asked a familiar voice

" _Ja_ "Johann coughed some soot as he stepped out of the fireplace and was immediately enveloped in one of Molly's bear hugs.

"Harry's craving?"asked Molly with a knowing smile as she held him at arm-length.

"Harry's craving"agreed sleepily Johann.

Molly smiled and guided him the table where some of the Weasleys were sitting, happily eating breakfast. The matriarch gently led him to the table and sat him next to George and Ron's son, Hugo.

"Morning Johann"greeted George and Hermione.

Johann grunted a 'hello'.

"You could, at least, be polite"growled Ron.

"I have one hour of sleep in my head, politeness is the last of my worries at the moment"grumbled Johann, putting his head on his hand and closing his eyes tiredly.

"What did you do to just sleep one hour?"asked Arthur.

"Paperwork"Johann heard a couple of people hiss in sympathy in the room.

"Oh, your evil organisation's lackeys can't do it for you?"drawled Ron

Johann shook his head.

"I have two of my agents doing all the paperwork for me but some still require me to sign or oversee things…And for an evil organisation, we are good at protecting our agents, giving scientists assurances, paid maternity and paternity leaves and so forth"

"How does that make you an evil organisation?"asked Rose.

Johann shrugged.

"Because we're doing better than the American government and for them, it's evil"

"What's the time back in New York, sir?"asked Fred, George's son.

"It was nearly five am when Harry woke me up"

"Has Harry said anything on what he wanted?"asked Molly from the kitchen.

Johann shook his head.

"Just that he wanted something magical"replied Johann, cracking his eyes open and squinting tiredly at Molly's way. The matriarch nodded and started fussing in the kitchen.

"Poor boy, must be starting to get depleted on his magic"Johann heard Molly says.

Johann smiled softly as he closed his eyes and remembered when, after they had taken Harry back from St. Mungo's to Grimmauld. As Steve, Johann and the twins had to gather their stuffs from the Burrow, Molly had cornered him—and he had almost panicked when he saw the determined look in the redhead's eyes— and asked—read demanded— that, should he need any help with Harry or food, that he came to her—and now, Johann had never been so grateful for this. Hugo smiled mischievously at the dozing man before placing a bowl of milk in front of him and went to grab the arm that supported Johann's head and pull it.

"Kid, if you do that, you will learn how to fly without a broom"said Johann, menacingly, his eyes still closed.

Hugo backed away, a little fearful, while beside him, Ron hissed threateningly.

"Don't you dare touch him"

Johann gave a bored grunt.

"Ron, leave him"scolded Molly as she walked toward Johann, a large plate in her hands"Here"

Johann opened one eye before groaning as he stretched on his chair and gave Molly a grateful tired smile as he stood.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Weasley"

Molly smiled and cupped his cheeks gently.

"It's Molly, dear"replied the redhead.

Johann gave a tiny smile and nodded slowly before he took the plate from Molly then made his way toward the fireplace.

"Thanks again, Molly"

"No need, I've told you before, if you or Steven need any help, I'm always here"

Johann sent a grateful smile at the woman and stepped into the fireplace after he took a handful of powder.

"Don't worry, Johann"piped George softly"The first kid is always tiring on the father but it gets easier on the second"

Johann snorted with a small smile.

"Except it's my third and fourth kid"replied Johann with a small, albeit sad and guilty, smile.

George shrugged.

"It's the first one you are sharing with your partner"stated calmly the redhead.

Johann had to nod at this, a tiny pang in his chest.

"I'll send Harry your love"said Johann.

"You better"growled Ron and was whacked upside the head by Hermione.

Johann smiled at the two.

"Avengers Tower"

Green flames engulfed him and Johann, steadily, landed on his feet and made his way toward their shared bedroom. When he arrived, Harry was still awake, reading a book with the tip of his wand lit.

"I thought we said no magic"said Johann as he sat on the bed.

Harry looked away sheepishly then smiled when Johann handed him the plate and some cutlery.

"Thanks, that's exactly what I wanted"

Harry grabbed Johann's collar and pulled him down for a kiss. In the end, it was a bit worth it. It was even more worth it when he took Harry's book and hit Steve awake with it.

"So that I'm not the only one roughly awaken here"replied Johann when Steve glared and asked why he did that.

—

 _7 Month and 2 days_

—

It was with a weird curiosity Johann watched Harry's belly. The wizard was dozing on Steve's lap —the blond was calmly reading on the Penthouse's movie pit-couch—his black shirt—with the funny caption of two speech bubbles, one with 'he kicked me!' and the other 'he kicked me first!'— a bit up, revealing his large and round belly with a few bruises here and there, where the German man could see—FUCKING SEE!—the movements of the babies. Lying on his stomach on the couch, his head on his arms, before his lover's belly, Johann watched, mesmerised, what seemed to be a foot or a hand—VERY DISTINCTIVELY!— moving BENEATH the skin. Slowly approaching his hand, Johann gently poked the belly an- _ACH DU HEILIGE SCHEIßE_ _!_ The babies poked back! Putting his whole hand on it, Johann felt the soft kicking and moving RIGHT BENEATH his palm and when he moved it, the babies MOVED WITH HIM!

"Johann, don't tell me I'm the first pregnant person you've met?"mumbled Harry, opening one eye tiredly and glared sleepily at the man that was troubling his slumber.

Johann stayed silent, his eyes riveted on Harry's belly while his scientific mind was trying to process and understand what miracle was going on in here. Above the wizard Steve snickered while Johann poked Harry's belly again and the babies poked again—making Harry groan.

"H-How do you feel?"asked Johann, awed, his eyes wide and expectant.

Harry huffed and buried his face into Steve's strong thigh.

"As if I was an Alien character that got had by a Facehugger"mumbled Harry, closing his eye.

Steve put away his book and, along with Johann, stared quizzically at the wizard.

"A what, Harry?"asked Steve.

Harry groaned dramatically.

"Don't tell me you didn't see the Alien tetralogy?"asked Harry.

Steve frowned and fished his little notebook from his trousers' pocket and looked at his list.

"It's not on my list"said Steve"What is it? A movie?"

Harry nodded and, with trouble, sat up.

"J! Avengers Assemble!"said Harry as he stretched"Alien Marathon right at this moment!"

"Of course, sir"replied JARVIS"Should I tell Tony of it?"

Harry smiled and nodded.

"If he doesn't come, tell him he's going to miss something marvellous!"replied Harry while the two super soldiers stared confusedly at him.

"Noted"replied the AI.

Grabbing Steve's book and putting it away, Harry laid on the blond then motioned for Johann to join him—which he did, placing his head on Harry's belly gently, feeling the babies kick and push around the skin while Steve placed his hands around the large belly. Soon, the Avengers appeared one by one, Nat came then went into the kitchen to make some pop-corn, Clint and Sam arrived next with sodas, beers, coconut water and what seemed to be home-made smoothies and milkshakes just for him, Harry could have cried—two tears actually fell. Next came James and Lily who brought Wizarding Sweets and alcohol-free Butterbeer, Bruce came a few minutes later with fruit, crackers, chips and home-made guacamole and Nat exited the kitchen with two large bowl of pop-corn. Thor, Tony and Bucky arrived last with Poptarts, scotch, Syrniki and a cold bottle of Sbiten. The food and drinks were placed on the small table and the people arranged themselves on either the pouffes, couch or floor.

"So what are we watching?"asked Bucky, sitting on the floor, having been grabbed by an ecstatic Stark on his way to his room after having made himself a nice snack.

"The Alien Tetralogy"answered Lily as she sat on the brooding brunet's laps.

"Should the kids not watch this?"asked Tony, turning to stare at Harry.

James and Lily rolled their eyes while Harry smirked and Steve and Johann looked like they were about to ask—demand—the kids to go and watch something else in their room.

"Stark, we, wizards and witches, have nightmarish creatures that can suck the life out of you or take on the appearance of the thing you fear the most, that's not a pitiful film that's going to afraid them"replied Harry"And they already saw it…Along with the Terminator movies"

"And we cried for the second movie"admitted both kids.

"They're still too young for it"grumbled Clint.

"Clint, you forbid us from watching the movie…"began Lily.

"And we'll bring a Boggart into your closet…"finished James.

"And see if it's more or less frightening than an Alien movie"finished the two.

Clint gaped at the innocent looking twins before edging away from them, just a little.

"Why suddenly the need to watch this movie, Potter?"asked Tony as the movie started.

Harry smirked around one of Bucky's—delicious— Syrniki before answering.

"Jo and Steve looked confused when I told them I felt like a victim of a Facehugger"

Tony's eyes widened before a wide, ecstatic—almost lunatic— grin blossomed on his face as he stared at the two—still confused—super soldiers.

"You mean- they don't?!- About the-"

"Shhhh! Stark, no spoilers!"hissed Harry with a nasty and knowing smirk.

Steve and Johann stared at Harry then at each other—shrugging— then watched the movie. Both men hadn't expected the movie to be like this, this angsty. The moment Johann saw this thing—a Facehugger apparently—grab the astronaut then later see something BURSTING—A Chestburster Lily had kindly explained—from the man's chest was enough for him to stare perplexedly at the screen then at Harry—who was supporting a wide, amused smile. Looking at Steve, Johann saw the blond was a bit pale, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape.

"So, when I say I feel like I've been had by a Facehugger, you know what happens next, then what it means"replied Harry, drinking one of the milkshakes then grabbing an apple.

Now, Johann looked at Harry's belly with a mix of curiosity and fear.

—

 _Nearly 8 month_

—

Harry frowned at his reflection, not liking what he was seeing. His pregnant belly was huge—his belly button wasn't even a belly button anymore, it was a buzzer—with a brown line and stretch marks.

' _How can Steve and Johann love to see me like this?!'_ thought Harry as he struggled to put on his swimming trunks.

Someone knocked on his door.

"Harry?"called softly Tony"You okay there?"

"Yeah, I'm alright"replied the wizard"I'm just battling my trunks"

"Do you want me to go get Cap or Big Red?"

"No! No! I can do it!"said Harry"Go, I'll join you"

No answer but Harry did hear Tony walk away. The further he went into his pregnancy, the stronger his lovers' hovering became. The super soldiers treated him as if he was made of glass and when it wasn't them, it was the Avengers that fussed around and over him—even the kids! Seriously! He was a grown man, he could take care of himself. Opening the door, Harry looked from one side to another and let out a relieved sigh when he was alone then stepped out of his room then waddled toward the elevator.

"J, pool, please"sighed Harry.

"Of course"came the AI's voice before the lift moved up.

The lift took him to the last floor of the Tower, where Tony had build a large pool along with a couple of Jacuzzis. When the door opened, Harry almost demanded that JARVIS took him back to his bedroom. He already felt self-conscious, with his big, red, bruised and stretch-marked belly with his men in the bedroom and now Tony wanted him to join them for a BBQ Birthday Party for him, around the pool, on top of the Tower. Inhaling then exhaling, Harry walked out of the lift and waddled slowly toward the pool. When he arrived, Steve was behind the grill, talking with Sam and Natasha—the only one clad in a flowing black dress— while Thor and Bucky were jumping into the pool, the twins following them before the four started a game of Chicken, Bruce was calmly tanning on one of the many lounge chairs, Clint was scuba-diving—that's what he understood as he saw the rippling shape of the man underwater— toward Tony, who was a total diva, tanning on his pool raft with sunglasses and cocktail. Harry laughed when Clint capsized Tony's raft, the genius letting out a huge yelp when he ended in the water. His laugh must have caught their attention because, when Harry opened his eyes, they were all staring at him, him and his belly. Panic seeped inside him.

 _'_ _Uh-oh! No, no, no, no, nope, nope, nope!_ 'thought Harry as he took a step back then turned around' _Abort mission! Tactical retreat!'_

Before Harry could take another step, he bumped into someone. That someone who gently circled his waist with his arm and kissed the top of his head.

"Jo, let me go"whimpered Harry

"Nope"came the answer.

Harry wanted to glare at the German man but he was busy burying his head in Johann's chest. Johann's chest moved up then down in a huge sigh.

"What is it, love?"

"'M huge and fat"replied Harry"And everybody is just staring at me, I don't want to be here, in swimming trunks, where everybody can see my belly with its marks and bruises on it, how can you even stand to be near my fatarse?"

"You're not fat, love, you're pregnant"replied Johann softly.

"'M fat"

Johann gave a small smile at Harry's head then kissed it one last time before he looked up and stared at Steve—who was staring worriedly at them. Moving his head in a sign toward Harry, Steve said something to Sam and Natasha before walking—running—toward them.

"Harry? Is everything alright?"asked Steve

Harry shook his head against Johann's chest. The German man sighed and gave the large tray—with meat, fruit and drinks on it— to the blond.

"Hold this for me"Steve took the tray from the sapphire-eyed man"I may have an idea"

"What are you planning, Schmidt?"Steve narrowed slightly his eyes.

Johann rolled his eyes before he gently took Harry in his arms and lifted him. The raven-haired wizard yelped slightly.

"Johann, put me down"said Harry as Johann carried him toward the pool.

"Nope"

"Johann!"

Johann slowly entered the shallow part of the pool and slowly, carefully, walked toward the deeper part.

"Johann! Put me down!"said Harry

"I will"replied the man.

When the water was around his abs, Johann slowly lowered Harry in the water. Harry trembled softly in his arms before he relaxed, the tension and weight in his muscle diminished by the water. By the rim of the pool, Steve eyed the two, ready to dive if it was needed. Slowly, Johann took back his arms and Harry gently floated before he started swimming away then back toward him to kiss the German man on the mouth.

"Thank you"breathed Harry against his lips.

" _Bitte_ "replied Johann with a small smile.

Turning his head, Harry smiled at Steve then swam toward him and the blond bent down so that Harry could kiss him on the mouth too.

"May I ask what was that all about?"asked Steve.

"He was just feeling insecure with his state"replied calmly Johann as he walked out of the water.

"Not my fault I feel like a beached whale"replied Harry and Steve kissed him again before standing up and going to save the food that was burning on the grill.

"At last now, you're not a beached whale but a whale in its element"joked Clint

Harry bit his lips, trembled slightly and even got tears in his eyes

"Somebody, drown him"drawled Johann, working his jaws as he made his way back into the water.

"With pleasure"replied Tony before he pounced on Clint and tried to drown him.

People returned to their activities as if nothing happened. Steve went back to his grill, Sam and Nat were calmly sipping their cocktail on their lounging chair, Thor, Bucky, Lily and James went back to their game of Chicken—with James winning and cheering then Lily, angrily, pulled him from Bucky's shoulders then starting a splash war—, Johann sat on the rim of the pool, watching the group—and mostly Harry— and Bruce had decided to join Harry in the pool and both started doing slow laps, then were later joined by Tony.

"Come and join us, Nat!"called Clint

Natasha gave the archer a blasé-ed look—wait that's her everyday look— as she sipped her cocktail.

"No thanks"

"Why, bikinis look ugly on you?"drawled Steve with a knowing smile.

Harry looked at them curiously as Natasha huffed with a smile then slid down her straps of her dress and stood before the pool in a bikini.

"You look ugly as hell!"shouted Steve with a smile.

"Hey! Watch out, Cap!"growled Clint.

Natasha smiled before ran then jumped into the pool, splashing them.

"May I ask what was that about?"asked Johann, having grabbed a cocktail then went to stand by the blond.

Steve smirked at the man.

"Just talking about scars"replied Steve as he took out the cooked pieces of meat and placed them in an empty tray"Can you watch over the grill? I'm going to bring the birthday pie"

"The American Apple Pie he has been dreaming slash drooling about?"

Steve nodded.

"I remembered my Mother's recipe and let me tell you, her pies were to die for"said Steve, a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

"Then he'll like it, he always loves things that have been home-made"

Steve gave Johann half a smile and walked toward the elevator while Johann watched the grill, turning the steaks or sausages from time to time.

"Hey"

Johann turned around and saw a wet Harry with a beaming smile, his hands crossed under his stomach in a supporting manner.

"It's nearly ready"Johann extended his arm and Harry embraced the taller man's waist lovingly and he felt the man's larger hand on his belly, rubbing circles on it—and feeling the babies kick when they sensed their second father.

"Where's Steve?"

"He went down to take something for the party"Johann kissed Harry's head.

"Can you tell me?"

Johann smirked.

"Nope, it's a surprise"

"Johann, please"

Johann shook his head with a smile.

"I told you it's a surprise"Johann turned a couple of steaks before he heard a sniff.

Turning his head, Johann watched as Harry got teary eyed and he panicked.

"Harry, Harry"Johann gathered the whimpering wizard in his arms, kissing the top of his head then forehead.

' _The last thing I need is Rogers' ''Harry's crying'' sense to tingle'_ thought Johann, almost frantic.

"Harry, Harry, _Süßer, Schatzi_ "Johann peppered Harry's face with kisses"Do you want anything? Anything really, I'll bring it to you, but please, don't cry"

Harry sniffed and nodded slowly.

"I want a cold butterbeer latte, with honey in it and caramel and shallot and honey mustard"

Johann bit his lips then nodded before kissing Harry one last time.

"I'll be right back, can you have someone watch over the grill?"

"I'll watch it"came Natasha's voice behind the couple and Johann nodded.

When Johann hastily walked away, Harry's teary face returned back to normal, as if nothing had happened.

"You bad boy, Potter"commented Natasha with an impressed smirk.

Harry simply smirked and stole a sausage from the grill.

—

 _8 Months and a couple of weeks_

—

Steve tensed his jaws as he threw his shield at an in-coming HYDRA bot. The shield knocked the bot down and rebounded right toward Steve.

' _Did Schmidt really had to sent bots right now!'_ hissed internally the blond _'He knows Harry has to be watched!'_

Steve snarled and took out his anger on another bot and broke it in no time.

—

Johann growled at Agent Louisa and the file she was handing him.

"Couldn't you sign it?!"hissed the man, crossing his arms and not taking the file.

Agent Louisa shrugged.

"It required your attention, sir, and you've been away for sometimes"

"And like I asked, if I have to be away, why didn't you just sign it?!"

"This thing concerned you, and you only sir"the brunette was having a hard time keeping it cool.

From a side of the desk, Agent June was watching at them like one watches a tennis match.

"The thing is, sir"piped Agent June when Johann looked like he would blow her girlfriend's head"We did all the paperwork that didn't require YOUR attention but this one really requires it, because if we were to sign it in your name, some agents would go on strike"

"What is it about?"asked Johann, glaring holes at the raven-haired agent.

Agent Louisa and June shared a look.

"Fraternising in the Organisation"replied June as Louisa handed the file to her boss"Along with…Homosexuality banning and 'firing' anybody caught in the act"Everybody in HYDRA knew what 'firing' meant for them.

Johann glared at the folder before opening it.

"Who in Dante's Seven Hells wrote this shit?!"hissed Johann as he skimmed through the content of the file.

"Strucker"answered the two girls and Johann rolled his eyes"He sent it to every HYDRA bases around the world and a majority of them signed, those who didn't, well…"

Johann nodded slowly.

"Everybody in this base is loyal to me, right?"

"Honestly, we don't know"answered Louisa"But at this point, many people would rather follow you than…Cee, what did you call him again?"

" _Ce connard mal baisé_ "replied June, in a perfect French, with a smirk.

Johann could only snort.

' _Yup, that's the best description ever'_ thought Johann.

His mobile phone rang on his table and it actually took some time for Johann to process that his ringtone was 'Let it Go'. Trying to ignore the flummoxed stares of his agents, Johann looked at the Caller ID.

' _Lils tempered with my phone again'_

"Excuse me, ladies"said Johann as he picked up.

June stared at Louisa and mouthed 'Did that really happen?' and Louisa could only nod. They watched as their boss's face went from tired and blasé to worried in a second.

"Lil-"Johann cut himself and eyed the two agents before his desk then focused back on his conversation" _Lily, Lily, verlangsamst sich und fängst vom Anfang, langsam und ruhig…Wie bitte…Wo bist du jetzt?…Ja, ja, schaue, beende ich etwas sehr schnell, dann gehe ich dein Pop zu greifen, dann wir mitkommen werde…Wir werden schnell sein, ich verspreche, ich liebe dich meine Blume"_

Johann hung up and stared at his phone, breathing heavily. Harry was at St. Mungo's. Lily told him he had felt some kind of pain in his belly that didn't feel like Braxton Hicks and sent a Patronus to warn his children and have them call St. Mungo's. But he had waited hours in St Mungo's before he had Lily call him and that made him scared because Johann knew all to well where this was going. He'll be a dad soon.

" _Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!"_ Johann stood up abruptly and went to his gun safe, opened it and started taking out some weapons.

"Sir?"piped a voice behind, making him still.

He had forgot he still had his agents with him.

"What are you doing, sir?"asked June.

Johann inhaled sharply.

"Something came up, urgent"said Johann, trying to keep his voice calm and unwavering"I have to go on field and…Help the bots against the Avengers"

"But sir!"

"This is madness!"shouted Louisa"If Strucker finds about you going out to fight the Avengers, he'll have your head"

Johann snarled at no one.

"He won't, I assure you"

"You still can't go!"Johann had to restrain himself not to sock June in the nose"You still have this to sign"

Johann glared at the file June was holding.

"Again why don't yo-"Johann cut himself when it downed on him.

The two agents before him not only have fraternised with each other but they are also two girls. If Strucker had found out about them, he would have personally 'fired' them by putting a bullet between their eyes. Johann massaged his eyes, trying to will away a headache. If he signs this, he would have to 'fire' any agents that are gay or lesbian or people who are fraternising with each other. Give him this when he was back in WWII and he would have signed it and barely acknowledged the causalities but now, he was to be considered gay—even if he prefer the term Harry-sexual— and not only he was fraternising, but he was fraternising with the enemy, which are two men. If he signs this, he better then put a bullet in his damn head afterward!

"Strucker want every bases to sign this?"Both agents nodded tensely and Johann grabbed a pen from his desk"I will sign these but I want you two to listen to me, very carefully"Both girls bit their lips and nodded"Officially, those forms will forbid you from having a relationship with each other, and allow me to 'fire' you if I found out you like the same gender as yours"The two agents nodded"Officiously, I want you to disrespect these"Johann shook the hand holding the file"Should Strucker came and inspect the base, you will act as if all his rules are respected, understand?"

Agent June and Louisa beamed at him.

"I want you to tell this to the other agents in the base and make sure they do not spill the beans outside of it"said Johann as he signed the form"Now I have to go, there's an urgent emergency!"

Grabbing his stuff, Johann ran toward the exit then toward where the Avengers were fighting. When he arrived, Johann watched as, above him, Iron Man threw rocket after rocket toward the bots while Sam was shooting them with special guns, Bucky, Thor and Natasha were on the ground, battling some of them, Clint was on higher ground, shooting arrows and Hulk was rampaging.

' _Where is the Kapitäin!?'_

Johann looked frantically around before he caught a glimpse of dark blue. Johann heaved a breath when he saw Rogers and immediately rummaged through his bag and took out a M72 LAW rocket launcher and took aim. Johann waited until he had a good view before firing…Near Steve. The blond was startled when he was nearly hit by a rocket and went to throw his shield at the person…And saw Schmidt, a rocket launcher over his shoulder before the man bent down to re-load it.

' _Is he fucking crazy?!'_ thought Steve, as he charged the man.

Johann looked at his way and mouthed something that had him open wide his eyes when he read the lips. Still running toward him, Steve saw the brunet nod his head imperceptibly and Steve raised his fist before hitting the man square in the jaw, sending him flying into an empty shop.

"Cap, what was that?"said Tony, through his comm.

"Schmidt"replied the blond"He threw a rocket at me"

"Did you make Harry cry?"asked Clint

Steve rolled his eyes and followed Schmidt into the deserted shop.

"I'll ask him"

Johann was groaning as he rubbed the blood off his mouth with his sleeve.

"What the hell, Schmidt?"growled Steve.

"There's an emergency"replied Johann.

Steve eyed the man weirdly.

"You know, in the 21st century, most people use their phone"drawled the blue-eyed blond, making Johann roll his eyes"Not a rocket launcher"

"Lily called me"said simply the man.

It had been a code between them, should they be busy with their jobs and Harry had to be taken to the hospital, the twins would accompany their Dad then call them. Either Lily would phone him ten times or James would phone Steve ten times, if one of them missed or couldn't answer the calls, the other twin would call their other appointed parent. Steve gaped at him then took out his—intact— phone from his pocket and saw that he had ten missed calls, all from James.

"What is it? What happened? Is it Harry?"Steve looked frantic"Is he all right? W-"

" _Halt die Klappe und lasst mich erklären!_ "hissed Johann, his body trembling slightly"Harry's in St. Mungo's"—Steve's eyes widened even more and he started breathing sharply—"He thought he was having contractions instead of Braxton hicks so he went there"

Steve looked around frantically before pacing then put a hand to his earpiece.

"Cap here, can anyone receive?"asked Steve and got an answer from all of the Avengers"Harry's in hospital, J-Schmidt thinks he's going into labor"

"Are you kidding me?!"shouted Clint.

"At this moment?!"added Tony.

"Wish I could, and yes"replied Steve before poking his head out of the shop"Do any of you need my help?"

"We'll handle it, Steve"said Tony"You and Big Red go to Harry's bedside, he will need you"

"You sure?"—Johann felt like punching the blond for he had an idea of what Steve was referring to—"I mean, I can a-"

"Steve, go to Harry or so help me, I'm force feeding you your shield"drawled Natasha.

Steve nodded and turned to Johann.

"We need to get to the nearest Floo"said Steve.

"Harry's coffee shop"replied Johann"It's the nearest spot, unless you want to run to the Tower and take the elevator to the Floo there"

Steve shook his head and the two used the back door to exit the shop than ran through the streets to Harry's closed coffee shop. Johann took out a key and they used the back-door to enter then quickly ran up the stairs into Harry's house.

"I'll go first"said Steve when he reached the fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder.

Johann gave a nod then Steve disappeared into green flames before Johann stepped in too, after taking a handful of powder.

"Saint Mungo's!"shouted Johann and the heatless fire engulfed him before he landed on his feet, coughing up soot as he steeped out.

"Come"said Steve after Johann stopped trying to cough up a lung.

Johann gave a nod and followed the blond into the white hallways, passing by Healers and patients. They stopped a Healer that didn't look so busy and asked her if she knew the room of Harry Potter.

"I didn't know he got admitted"replied the Healer who looked ready to gossip"What does he have?"

"Nothing"said Johann curtly, grabbing Steve's arm and pulling him away from the witch.

"We need to find the reception, they'll be able to help us"said Steve.

"Or you could follow me"piped a voice.

Looking down, they found a smirking James who raised an eyebrow at them. Steve and Johann smiled at him, relieved.

"So, you'll follow ol' Rafiki?"asked James, starting to walk away.

Johann snorted.

"Yes, we'll follow you, Gollum"replied Steve and James stuck out his tongue at him.

With quick footsteps, James led them to Harry's room. Gently knocking then entering, they found Lily, sitting on a chair by her dad's bed, watching over a sweating Harry, lying on his side, ensnaring a long pillow between his arms and legs. When the wizard saw them, he smiled, tiredly.

"Hey"greeted Harry, breathing deeply.

Steve moved first, walking to the wizard and kissing the sweaty forehead gently.

"Hey yourself"said Steve.

Johann joined them and squatted down so that he was at Harry's eyelevel

"Hey you"

Johann smiled at the wizard and kissed his forehead.

"You really choose the right time, _Süßer_ "

Harry snorted.

"Tell that to your spawns"Harry then inhaled sharply and muffled a cry in his pillow.

"That makes the contractions thirty minutes apart"piped up Lily after the contraction ended"And about 50 seconds lasting"

Harry nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Can you warn the Healer, my little flower?"asked Harry with a groan.

Lily nodded and quickly slid down her chair then left the room. A few moments later, a Healer came in, followed by Lily.

"Has Malfoy arrived yet?"asked Harry.

"Not yet, I'm afraid" The Healer went to Harry and waved his wand over him to check on the contractions and babies' status.

"Cou-Couldn't someone else…?"breathed Harry.

"I'm sorry sir, but Healer Malfoy has been your appointed Healer since the discovering of your pregnancy"said the Healer"He has to be the one to do the c-section"

Harry let out an angry growl before trying to shift his position, going from lying on one side to be on all four, to try to levitate some of the pain in his back.

' _And the twins kicking isn't helping'_

When Harry noticed the all four position wasn't helping much, he tried to shift to something more comfortable.

"Is there something we can do to help him?"asked Steve while Johann ran a hand through Harry's hair.

The Healer looked at the blond then at the whimpering wizard on the bed.

"You could try and massage his back"suggested the Healer calmly"Or do a supported squat but it is a tiring position, or walk around the room or sway together-"

"Sway, as in dance?"asked Johann.

The Healer nodded.

"That's the only thing you can do, until Healer Malfoy arrives and start the c-section"

"Why the need for a c-section?"asked Johann, not happy his lover was going to be cut open.

"Unlike witches, wizards haven't the…right equipment for a natural birth and their coccyx is way too small for a baby to pass through"explained calmly the Healer, probably used to it"So for the baby's and the bearer's sake, we have to perform a c-section"

Johann and Steve could only nod.

"Thank you"said the blond American.

The Healer nodded then left and Steve turned toward the bed where Harry was still trying to get into a comfortable position.

"Do you want to try any of the suggested positions?"asked Steve, innocently.

Harry couldn't help it, he snorted.

"How about we talk positions when I'm no more pregnant and we're just the three of us"flirted the wizard.

Steve flushed while Johann smirked.

"You walked right into this one, Rogers"joked Johann.

"My ears!"whined Lily.

"Too much information!"shouted James.

The adults laughed, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry"

"You're not, Dad"deadpanned Lily and Harry sniggered before groaning in pain as a contraction hit him.

"That one was early"remarked James"You're now around twenty five minutes apart"

Harry exhaled sharply.

"I think I want to try walking"

Steve nodded and, with Johann's help, they helped the wizard sat up then slid down the bed. Steve started slowly walking Harry around while Johann kneeled by the kids.

"Could you two wait outside?"asked Johann"I know you two want to stay but I might need some ears outside"

"You want us to give you feedback Marlfoy's coming amongst other things?"asked James.

Johann nodded.

"Should there be anything, you come and tell us, alright?"

Lily and James nodded and went toward the door.

"And remember, if someone tries to take you…"

"…We can pummel him to the ground"replied the twins, making Johann nod with a smile.

The twins left the room and Johann focused on the two as they walked around the room. After some minutes, Harry was having trouble putting a foot before the other and Johann intervened.

"Give him to me"said Johann and Steve gently passed him the wizard.

Harry hung on Johann as a contraction ripped through him while the taller man scrolled through his phone for something and smiled when he found it. A music suddenly sounded in the room and Harry huffed a snort when he recognised the song.

"I remember this music"said Harry with a smile while he and Johann started swaying from one side to another with the tempo"Still the Classical geek, aren't you?"

Johann snorted while nodding and Steve watched them with a slight quizzical look.

"Can I ask the story here?"piped the blond, curiously.

Harry gave a tired smile before whimpering when he felt a strong kick—or punch—hit his spleen.

"Harry?"asked Johann

"'S okay, just the baby beating me from the inside"replied Harry.

Johann gave a long look at his lover and moved his hands down to the wizard's back and started kneading the skin. Harry inhaled in pleasure as his back was getting a nice massage.

"Keep on like this and I might ask one when we get home"said Harry.

"We'll be more than happy to give you a back rub, love"said Steve with a smile, even if the wizard couldn't see it.

Harry gave a small laugh.

"As for the story, well…I was captive in HYDRA"—Beneath his arms, he felt Johann still and Harry squeeze the taller man's shoulders reassuringly—"And I was helping Johann in his office, man can't work in a silent room so I had to change the vinyl whenever the music was over, and he asked me for a certain record I can't even remember the name in German-"

" _Totentanz"_ cut Johann with a smile.

"-Then he starts explaining the story behind the music, then he asked me for a dance-"

"Smooth, Schmidt"said Steve while he raised an eyebrow and Johann rolled his eyes, a little blush on his cheeks.

"-Anything to get him not to do any paperwork"—Johann snorted and kissed Harry's top head—"I didn't know how to waltz but he didn't care, we still waltzed around the room"Harry got a smile"I…I think it's this moment I fell in love with him"

Johann abruptly stilled, his mind trying to process what he just heard while Steve snorted at the face the older man was making.

"Joooo"whined Harry when Johann stilled—and it slightly jostled him— before the man shook his head and they swayed again.

"I-I didn't know…"said the German man in a small voice.

Harry's lips lifted up gently before he kissed man slowly. As Steve watched them, he noticed he wasn't jealous like he had been in the first few months and he couldn't help but smile.

 _'_ _Maybe, this will work for us'_ thought the blond.

"May I also have the story of when you fell in love with me?"asked Steve, puppy dog eyes out.

' _I really hope the kids doesn't learn to make those from him'_ thought Johann

"That's easy"piped Harry"Remember at the Battle of New York, after Tones' nice nose dive back to Earth?"

"Yeah"

"Well, after he was scared back to life by Hulk, you had this…this…relieved expression, I don't know how to call it but…"Harry blushed and hid his face in Johann's chest"You were dirty, battered, bruised, bloody and tired and yet…You were the most…Gorgeous thing I saw and…"Harry was blushing like mad and he tried to burrow further into Johann's chest.

The chest rumbled a chuckle under him and he could hear the blond's smile from where he swayed.

"What about me? When was the moment you two fell in love with me?"asked Harry, taking his head out from the hard chest beneath him and tried to will away his blush.

"Me, that's easy, it's when you punched me on the Helicarrier"replied Steve, a nice blush on his cheeks.

"I always knew you were masochistic, _Kaptäin_ "deadpanned Johann, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well then, what about you?"asked Steve.

Johann looked away, a light blush on his face before answering.

"I think it's…When I saw him in the forest, after I summoned him"replied softly the brunet"…I-I didn't know it was love…until I lost him"Johann fell silent and bit his lips"I'm sorry, for everything I did to you, truly"

Harry smiled then whimpered and would have toppled over from the intensity of the contraction if it weren't for Johann catching him in time.

"The contraction hit early this time"said Steve as Johann led the wizard back to the bed and laid him there gently.

"Early and stronger than the last ones"said Harry, breathing heavily, the contraction still ripping through him"Where's Malfoy?"

The two former-enemies eyed each other.

"Stay with him, massage his back while I go check on the dumb blond's whereabouts"said Johann as he made his way toward the door.

Half glaring at Johann's back on the blond comment, Steve turned his attention back on the whimpering wizard and slowly started massaging his back.

"It's okay, Harry, it's okay"whispered the blue-eyed blond"It'll be over soon"

Harry whimpered.

"When all this is over, I'm castrating you and Johann"promised darkly Harry.

Steve huffed a laugh, half believing him. Minutes passed and another contraction ripped through his body, making him whine.

 _'_ _They're now fifteen minutes apart and almost a minute long'_ thought the blond.

"It's gonna be okay, love, it's gonna be okay"soothed Steve, eyes riveted on the closed door"Johann will be back soon"

' _If he hasn't tore the whole hospital apart to find Malfoy'_

Suddenly, voices approached their door, one haughty and snarky and the other angry, with a thick German accent.

"…en in 'ere for a long time!"hissed Johann's unmistakable voice"Theez shit haz been hurting him und all you've been doing iz shit!"

"I was in the middle of something important!"replied Malfoy's voice before the door opened and the two walked in, glaring at each other"I was doing an important speech for what could be a lead on the cure for Lycanthropy, which you interrupted by the way, and you almost ruined years, YEARS, of work for a potential cure!"

"Youre fuken cure kan vait becauze Harry haz been in 'ere for hours wiff theze contractionz going through him!"hissed Johann

"And let me tell you, some women are in labour for, at least, ten hours, Harry's has only been in labour for…"Malfoy took out his wand and wavered it"…Over four hours and last time I've been told, his contractions were fifty minutes apart"

"Malfoy, the contractions are fifteen minutes apart now"informed Steve"They have decreased in time but the last one really hurt"

"Excuse me"said Malfoy, before approaching the bed"You said they were fifteen minutes apart?"

Steve nodded strongly.

"Yes, I timed it"

Malfoy snarled at no one.

"I asked for someone to warn me when his contractions were thirty minutes apart! Why can't they hire competent people in this shit hole!?"Malfoy eyed Harry's position—all four— on the bed"Potter, I need you to lay on your back"

Harry shook his head 'no', biting his pillow as he felt another contraction hit.

"They're now ten minutes apart"said Steve.

"Potter, lie on your back"ordered Malfoy.

Harry still shook his head negatively.

"It hurts"whimpered the wizard.

"I know, but Harry, I need to check on the babies, to make sure they are all right"said Malfoy.

Harry bit his lips—almost breaking the skin—before nodding and tried to shift onto his back with Steve's help. Once Harry was on his back, Malfoy waved his wand over the raven's distended belly.

"Seems like we'll have to bring the operation forward"stated Malfoy before running to the door, throwing it open and shouted at a passing Healer"Tell some available and competent Healers I need them in room 707 ASAP for a c-section"The Healer nodded and Draco shouted at her back"And next time I order something concerning my patient, it better be respected or heads will roll!"

Draco slammed the door angrily before taking out his wand again, and waving it, arranging the room so it could receive a team of Healers, ready to operate.

"Until they come, let's get you prepared"said Malfoy, flicking his wand and the upper part bed lowered itself while the sheets changed"You two, you stay by him, grab his hand or something but stay out of the way"

Steve and Johann nodded before taking their places by Harry's, Johann on his left and Steve on his right. Harry inhaled and exhaled sharply as the two took a hand in theirs and tried to relax as Malfoy lifted the hem of his scrubs up to his chest then cleaned the area of his stomach and lower. Malfoy then waved his wand over the hard belly and, above it, a golden-coloured 3-D image of the babies— one upside down from the other— moving inside Harry.

"I-I-Is that…?"breathed Steve.

"The babies? Yes"said Malfoy as he watched the twins move and kick"I need to see their positions to know how to cut"

Steve paled a little but nodded. On the bed, Harry gripped Johann's and Steve's hand. Using his wand as a pen, Draco marked out where and how he was cutting. A contraction ripped through Harry and he whimpered, tensed and arched slightly under it.

"It'll be over soon, Potter"Draco smiled at him and Harry give a tense smile back.

"Great"breathed Harry"I'll finally be able to sleep back on my stomach, Merlin knows I've been jealous of Steve and Jo"

Johann snorted.

"Now I know why I kept being so roughly awoken in the night"said Johann, half glaring at Harry.

Harry gave a little laugh before a horrid crack sounded and he hollered in pain, writhing on the bed and gripping like a mad man Steve's and Johann's hand.

"What? What is it?!"asked Johann"Harry?"

Malfoy waved his wand above the wizard then cursed.

"A baby broke his rib, we have to operate right now"ordered Malfoy, waving his wand before a small curtain appeared over Harry's lower body, hiding the view.

"Harry, I can't give you a potion or heal your ribs until you have given birth, can you withstand the pain?"asked Malfoy.

Their door opened and Healers walked in, ready to operate—which made Steve and Johann let out a huge, relieved sigh.

"Do I look like I have a choice?!"hissed Harry, gripping Steve's and Johann's hand—Both men were happy to have the super serum flowing in their veins because Harry would have broken their hand with how strong he was gripping them. Draco smirked and summoned a mask before he signalled for some Healers to come and help him. Harry, being used to having an emergency C-section, tried to breath through the pain of his shattered rib—which fucking hurt, by the way— and tried not to flinch when he felt a spell numbing his stomach then another that cut him open. Harry closed his eyes and gripped more Steve's and Johann's hand.

"It's okay, Harry, it's okay"Steve kissed Harry's sweaty forehead while he tried to block out the smell of blood and the horrid wet noises.

Johann smelt the blood and heard the wet squelch of organs being moved and skin being cut and, with a morbid curiosity, looked over the curtain. Bad idea. Johann Schmidt, WWII veteran, scientist, evil villain and rightful Supreme Head of HYDRA…felt faint. His face had become entirely pale, he was salivating more, his sight was blurring and his balance had taken a vacation.

"Schmidt? Schmidt!"called Steve upon seeing the man's face.

Johann barely acknowledged the blond and hung on Harry's bed, breathing heavily.

"Can somebody bring a chair for the man?"drawled Malfoy, his eyes focused on the tiny and precise cuts he was making—along with another Healer— and moving the organs out of the way to access the magical pouch.

Another Healer kindly brought Johann a chair and Johann, gladly, sat down on it, heavily.

"You looked over?"breathed Harry, his face a mix of pain and amusement.

Johann could only nod, his hand squeezing Harry's and putting his head on the small, unoccupied spot on the green-eyed wizard's bed and breathed, trying to calm his upset stomach. Steve and Harry threw the man an amused, yet compassionate, look. While Johann tried to catch back his bearing, Malfoy had succeeded in moving all the organs away and had a nice view on the pouch.

"Making the first cut"said Malfoy"Be ready to vanish any liquids leaking"

With a Healer, wand ready, on each side of him, Malfoy made the first cut, tiny at first then a bit bigger before gently passing a hand through. Harry tried not to wince or flinch too much as he felt Malfoy's hands inside him then they stilled before, slowly, they tried to pull something out. Squeezing Johann's and Steve's hand, Harry closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else than what was happening inside him. Steve stared down at his young lover then bent down to kiss his forehead while Johann put Harry's hand to his lips to kiss it, then they heard it. A scream. When the scream—more like wet croak— rang, Johann and Steve stooped what they were doing and stared at the curtains and what was happening behind it. Malfoy took out the first baby, all pink, bloody and covered in fluids while it cried its displeasure of being taken out.

"Date and time of birth is 10th August 2015 at 7:49 pm"said one of the Healer.

"First one is out"said Malfoy after he cut the cord then handed the baby to a Healer and, along with two of her colleagues, she walked to a table where they cleaned the baby"There's still one more in"

Harry winced a little as he felt Malfoy's hands back inside him and felt as the blond tried to grasp the second—slippery— baby gently. Beside the raven-haired wizard, Steve and Johann were transfixed by the baby that was getting cleaned then put in a blue blanket. Harry breathed and grasped their hands as Malfoy took the last one. The baby let out a croaky cry, dark blue eyes wide open.

"Time of birth is 7:59 pm"replied a Healer.

Malfoy handed the last twin to another Healer who proceeded to clean it.

"I'll be closing the cut"said Malfoy"Have someone take care of Harry's broken rib"

Johann, almost experiencing an 'out of body' moment, went to move his chair away so that the Healer could repair Harry's rib but the Healer shook his ash blond head with a small smile and waved his wand and Harry let out a relieved breath as his sensed his rib healing.

"M-M-My…"breathed Harry.

"We'll bring your babies after we have cleaned, measured and weighted then put some clothes on them"said Malfoy reassuringly"You know what, Harry?"

"Mmh?"

Malfoy smirked.

"Baby broke the same rib you broke on your first pregnancy"

Harry snorted then let out a tired laugh.

—

Johann and Steve were transfixed by the babies that were brought back, cleaned and dressed, into their room. The Healer handed a tired Harry his children, and, once they were in his arms, Harry smiled down at them and their cute pout. Both twins, dark hair a bit wet and still pink skin, were sleeping. Harry raised his head to beam at his lovers.

"They're beautiful"breathed Harry, kissing their head softly then looked at the two super soldier"Who wants to hold one?"

Both staring wide-eyed at each other, they stayed silent and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Steve, come here"

The blond obeyed, a tad bit reluctant, and Harry advanced his upper part—hissing silently as he was still healing from the c-section.

"Make your arms like a cradle, and support the hea- That's it"said Harry as he, slowly and gently, passed one of the twins to the blond.

Steve was tense and even stilled when the baby was in his arms, looking at it as if it were a bomb that was ready to explode.

"Harry, take him back"whispered Steve, panic evident in his voice"I'll-I'll drop him! O-o-o-r worse, I'll break him"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You won't, I assure you"Harry then smiled"You won't drop him…And I'm more afraid of the baby breaking you than anything"

Johann stared at Harry quizzically.

"When I was able to hold Lily and James for the first time, they didn't have control of their strength and they broke my digits each time I held them"Harry then motioned for Johann to come.

The elder man tensed as he came closer, knowing he was going to be handed a twin. Johann copied the motion Steve did and slowly held the tiny baby in his arms. With the serum, he weighted next to nothing. Feeling a bit confident, Johann supported the baby with one arm—making sure to support the head— then brushed softly the round face with his fingertip. The baby frowned slightly and tried to grab the offending appendage, his movement clumsy, wide and slow. Barely noticing he was grinning, much less crying, Johann bent his head and kissed softly the forehead, inhaling the most amazing scent he ever got the chance to smell. Steve watched Johann and too, felt a bit confident on holding the newborn. The blond smiled down at his child before kissing his forehead and nuzzling the silky hair.

"I wish I had brought a camera"said Harry as he watched them, a loving smile on his lips.

Steve and Johann raised their head at the same time and gave him a beaming smile before they handed the babies back.

"What are we gonna call them?"whispered Steve as he watched one of the twin stretch with a huffed grunt before falling right back to sleep.

Harry started, his eyes wide before he looked away.

"Oh Merlin! I didn't really have time to really think about it"replied Harry, a bit of shame in his tone.

Johann shook his head slowly and kissed his lover's temple.

"It's okay, we'll find something"replied Johann

Harry shook his head.

"Still, I could have thought of something!"

"Harry, we all had a lot to think, it's okay if we forgot about it for a moment"soothed Steve.

Harry shook his head again.

"It's not okay, a name is something meaningful, that is your own and I couldn't thought of some for my babies"Harry sniffed"What a great 'mother' I am"

' _Uh-oh! Bad plan'_ thought Johann and Steve as they shared a look.

"Harry?"called softly Johann, making the wizard look at him "Do you have a naming tradition for boys?"

Harry gave Johann a watery blank look.

"According to your friends, you're from an old magical House, surely, you must have a naming tradition"

Harry sniffed as he nodded and Steve passed a handkerchief on his lover's face.

"I do, second name has to be the father's first name"Harry then smiled tiredly at his children"James was named after my father and his second name, Sirius, is after my godfather, the only family member I had left"

Johann and Steve nodded, feeling both a pang in their chest.

"So Johann and Steven for second name"said Steve"Now, we just need to find a first"

The adults fell silent.

"I like Ezekiel"said Johann in a soft voice as he gazed at the small babies.

Steve and Harry stared at him, strangely.

"Ezekiel?"asked Harry.

Johann nodded slowly.

"It's, originally, the name of a prophet who wrote the Book of Ezekiel, which is about the destruction of Jerusalem then the promise of a new beginning"explained Johann then looked lovingly at one of the twin.

"Why that name?"asked Steve, curiously.

Johann shrugged.

"I like it…and I feel like the name is appropriate, knowing my case"—Johann gave a quick sardonic smile—"…If none of you don't like it, I can always look for another"

Harry smiled at him.

"No, I like it, it's great, a bit unique…Ezekiel Johann"Harry suddenly frowned"Actually something is wrong…"

Johann nodded.

"I'll look for another"

"It's not that"hissed Harry"It's the second name"

Johann raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me my name is shit?"

Harry glared at him.

"It just doesn't go with Ezekiel"replied Harry before he pondered"…Jo?"

"Mmh?"

"What do you think of 'Noah'?"

Johann blinked owlishly at him.

"You want to use the fake name I had?"

Harry nodded.

"I fell more in love with you as Noah Smith"said Harry"I believe my son deserves this name"

Johann nodded softly, biting his lips to stop himself from shedding more tears. Steve stared at them lovingly, his pointer finger tracing patterns on one of the babes' face. The baby's face crunched before he tried to grab the offending limb—And Steve beamed when the baby grabbed his finger and squeezed it with uncontrolled strength.

"So we have Ezekiel Noah and we still need to find something for the other"said Harry.

"Since Schmidt suggested a name he was fond of, I'd like to suggest mine"said Steve"Castiel"

Johann gave a look at the blond.

"Isn't that a non-existent character's name?"

"It is, an angel from the TV serie Supernatural"answered Steve"He is caring, protective, loyal, selfless and a badass and I rather like him"

Harry smiled fondly at the blond.

"Ezekiel Noah Potter-Rogers-Schmidt and Castiel Steven Potter-Rogers-Schmidt"in his arms, the babies yawned cutely and burrowed further in their blankets"I like them, I'm going to keep them"

* * *

Bonus:

 _Years later_

* * *

Harry glared at the offending stick before throwing it and taking another. What he got was the same as the first stick. Harry worked his jaws before grabbing the trashcan.

' _I'm so going to kill them!'_

Harry flushed angrily the toilet before storming out of the bathroom and made a beeline for the lift.

"J, floor where Rogers and Schmidt are, now"ordered Harry.

"Of course, sir"replied politely the AI.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to contain his anger—and magic— as JARVIS took him to the Penthouse. When the wizard exited the lift, the Avengers were calmly attending their business with Tony and Bruce talking ecstatically in the kitchen, Nat and Clint were watching a movie, Thor and Bucky were arm-wrestling with Sam as referee and Johann and Steve were watching as Lily and James were reviewing some spells for an exam while Zeke and Cas were playing Exploding Snap with Vision, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver.

"Dad!"shouted James—looking more and more like his _Vati_ as the years passed— with a smile when he saw him, making the Avengers look at the cold and angry wizard.

"What's going on?"asked Lily, stopping her spell as she looked at her dad"And why do you have a trashcan?"

Harry exhaled sharply before he marched toward a rising Steve and Johann and gave them the trashcan.

"Harry?"asked Steve, holding the object.

"Why are you giving us this?"asked too Johann.

Harry glared at them.

"Look inside and see for yourself"growled Harry.

Around them, the Avengers were silent and watchful of them.

"Fifty bucks it's because they didn't satisfy him enough in bed"whispered Clint.

"Hundred it's because they didn't want to give him a strip-tease"said Tony.

"What does a strip-tease has to do with a trash can?"asked Bucky.

"Shut up"hissed Harry as the super soldiers eyed what was inside the trash.

"I see sticks"said Steve.

"Just _sticks_ "hissed Harry, looking like he wanted to punch the blond.

Steve looked down again and Johann's eyes widened comically.

"Pregnancy sticks"breathed the German man and Steve gaped at him then Harry.

"Ding ding! We have a winner"hissed Harry.

Lily and James gaped.

"Wait! Does it mean…"started James

"We're going to be…"added Lily

"Big siblings again?!"they finished together in a high pitched voice before they let out a happy shout while Zeke and Cas puffed their cheeks and exhaled loudly.

Johann and Steve were still gaping at their angry husband.

"I should have castrated you two"growled Harry.

* * *

Translation:  
Ach du heilige Scheiße!-Oh my fucking God!  
Syrniki (Сырники)-Russian Quark pancakes(which I'm told to be delicious)  
Sbiten (Cбитень also збитень)- Russian drink with honey, water, fruit juices, and spices, can be served hot or cold and with or without alcohol  
Bitte-You're welcome  
Süßer-Honey, Sweetie, Sweetheart, Baby  
Schatzi-Honey, Sweetie, Sweetheart, Baby  
Ce connard mal baisé-That badly fucked fucker  
Lily, Lily, verlangsamst sich und fängst vom Anfang, langsam und ruhig…Wie bitte…Wo bist du jetzt?…Ja, ja, schaue, beende ich etwas sehr schnell, dann gehe ich dein Pop zu greifen, dann wir mitkommen werde…Wir werden schnell sein, ich verspreche, ich liebe dich meine Blume- Lily, Lily, slow down and start from the beginning, slowly and calmly…Come again…Where are you now?…Okay, okay, look, I finish something real quick then I'll go grab your Pop then we'll join you…We'll be quick, I promise, I love you my flower.  
Scheiße-Fuck  
Kapitäin-Captain  
Halt die Klappe und lasst mich erklären-Shut up and let me explain!  
Totentanz-Camille de Saint Saëns's Danse Macabre


	3. Coulson

I told you the updloading would be erratic! So, for your wait, here's a fucking LONG chapter I've spent days(and nights) on it! Enjoy!

PS: Any mistake in any languages is my fault, for some I have little to no base on it, I'm sorry.

 **WARNING: Slash, Threesome(shared lover), Mpreg, Cursing, Cussing, Protective!Johann, Protective!Steve,Protective!Mommy-like!Harry, Hormonal!Harry, Hormonal!Harry is going to be the death of Red Skull and Captain America (and Coulson and his team), Steve and Johann are good partners, Agents of SHIELD's Timeline manipulated to go according to my series' timeline, AU slightly(hugely!), Past Abuse, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex**

Timeline: Harry is 5 months or so pregnant, starts during "Aftershock"(AoS S02E11) through "Who You Really Are"(AoS S02E12)

* * *

"Why did you reunite us here?"asked Tony, boringly leaning back on his seat, his feet propped on the table.

Steve had ordered all the Avengers to join him in the debrief room.

"I need to tell you all something important"said the blond.

"Great!"replied with fake enthusiasm the genius"Where's Harry? Shouldn't he be here with us?"

"It would be best if he isn't"said a voice from the threshold of the room.

The Avengers turned their head and saw Johann Schmidt, calmly, enter the room, a black file with the red HYDRA logo on it under his arm.

"I thought this was an Avenger meeting"said Natasha

"It is"replied Steve as Johann came to stand by him.

"Then why is he here?"asked Thor.

Johann repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"So much consideration for my person, I'm flattered"drawled the German man before he took out the file from under his arms"Why did I even bother to wake up and gather all the needed information for a bunch of spoiled brats?"

"Schmidt…"began Steve, in a warning tone.

The sapphire-eyed man lazily put his hands up in mock surrender before he slid the file on the table toward the Avengers.

"You'll need to sit down, some of you, before you open this file"began Johann as he saw Natasha going for it.

"Is it this dire?"asked Natasha

Johann shrugged.

"Rogers didn't believe me at first and then was a bit shaken"

The Avengers gaped at the blond, who was rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't shaken"retorted Steve.

"Alright, you were shocked, better?"Johann gave the American Icon a long look while Natasha opened the file and skimmed through the content.

The super heroes watched as her eyes widened, her mouth opened slightly and she paled.

"Tash? Tash, are you all right?"asked Clint, coming up to her and looked at the file.

Clint read the file and too paled as he held up a hand to his mouth.

"What is it?"asked Tony"JARVIS, scan the file and put it up on the screen"

"Of course, sir"

A small skimming light appeared under the file before the content appeared on the large screen behind the two super soldiers, showing a familiar face to the group. A tense and heavy silence settled in the room as the file on Agent Phil Coulson appeared on the screen.

"According to Schmidt"began calmly Steve"Agent Coulson is alive and well"

The atmosphere grew heavier.

"…Bullshit"growled Clint, glowering at the brunet.

"Good thing then that I took this with me"replied the sapphire-eyed man, opening his HYDRA overcoat and taking out a mini pad from his inner pocket before scrolling through it"…Stark, if you're trying to hack into it, it won't work, unless you want you whole system to crash from a HYDRA Trojan Horse"

"How did you…?"

Johann raised his eyes and gave a lazy look at the genius before returning to his scrolling. He scrolled three-four times before he turned to the screen and, seemingly, 'slid' what was on his pad on the screen then playing the video.

"For quite some times, Coulson and his new team have been laying low"started Johann"And this"—Johann pointed to the screen—"Is last recordings of the man"

The video showed two men, one with thick-rimmed round glasses and holding a gun at another who was walking leisurely, with a sadistic grin, toward him. There was no sound but from the way the man's, holding the gun, body jerked—then fell—showing that he had been shot in the back. A few seconds later and the distinctive form of Agent Coulson, holding and aiming his gun, appeared in the field and seemed to talk with the angry looking man. The angry man bent down over the dead body, then stood up, gesticulating angrily before the two took cover as someone started firing at them.

"That's all we have"said Johann after the video stopped"Coulson and that man moved to another room where we didn't have any cameras"

"How can we trust this? Or you, for that matter?"asked Natasha.

"If you look at the date"—Johann pointed at the date in a lower corner—"You will see that it is just a few months old and that a it coincides with an earthquake that shook…"

"…San Juan, Puerto Rico"finished Natasha.

Johann nodded and looked at the screen.

"I knew Werner Reinhardt, the man on the ground, when he was an agent under my command-"

"Wait, wait! That man was one of YOUR agents, back from the 40s?"asked Tony and Johann nodded"How can he be this young?! He should be at last Cap's age or yours!"

"If you hadn't cut me, I would have explained!"hissed Johann"He was known in this time as Daniel Whitehall, I don't know the whole story, but he had managed to get his youth back by transplanting the organs of an enhanced human"

"A Mutant?"asked Steve.

Johann shrugged.

"We don't know, Reinhardt discarded the corpse before we could study it more thoroughly"Johann frowned"When he and Harry met, the man instantly developed something for Harry, and when the man developed an interest for something, he had to dissect"—The Avenger, and mostly Steve, gaped at Johann—"and study it"

"You didn't let him, right?"asked Sam

"Of course I did!"snarled angrily, sarcastically Johann"I let him experience on Harry to his heart content! What do you think?!"

"Schmidt"warned Steve

Johann gave a glare at the blond before he huffed angrily.

"It would be best if we do not reveal Whitehall's real identity to Harry"said Johann"Along with Coulson's status"

"Why?"asked Thor"Harry has the right to know"

"And the kids too"added Tony before he glared at Steve"You do remember they watched Coulson die, I barely got a glimpse of them when Harry led them to their quarters and yet, even from my spot, I could see Lily was covered in the man's blood from head to toes, less than James but still"

Steve tensed his jaws while Johann looked unwell.

"We'll tell Harry"said Steve"After he has given birth, we'll tell him but not until then"

"That maybe a little too late for that"piped suddenly JARVIS.

"Wait, wait! What?"said Steve.

"Harry was about to bring you all food"answered the AI"I told him you were busy in the brief room but he didn't listen and heard everything you said"

Silence.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US HE MEANT TO GO DOWN?!"hissed Johann, glaring up at the ceiling.

JARVIS stayed silent and Johann half wanted to wreck the AI.

"J, where is he?"asked Tony.

"Mister Potter is not in the Tower anymore, sir"answered JARVIS.

"Then where is he?!"hissed Johann.

"I do not know, sir"

Johann felt like ripping his face, or maybe the AI's if a computer program had a face.

"JARVIS, play the last moment of Harry in the Tower"

A video appeared on the screen, showing a determined looking Harry, waving his wand before a luminescent trail appeared then shot out of the Tower into the horizon. Harry followed it hastily, waddling with all his might toward the window leading to the balcony, wrenching it open then going towards the edge then jumping —Steve and Johann held their breath, eyes wide and panicked—and transforming halfway into a phoenix before following the trail.

"That boy will be the death of me!"breathed Johann after he saw Harry transform into a bird.

Beside him Steve nodded.

"We need to know where he's headed a-"

"Where do you think he is headed?! To Coulson, where else, _Dummkopf_?!"snarled Johann"You saw him, he did a spell, probably a _Point Me_ or something akin! If you want to find Harry, we need Coulson's location"

"Do you have it then?"

Johann felt like hitting the blond.

"Do I look like I know where the man hides himself?!"hissed Johann.

"Someone must know it!"hissed Steve"We had to find something, a hint, anything t-"

Someone cleared their throat. Both super soldiers turned to glare at a calm and collected Tony Stark.

"I might know someone who might know"said the genius"J, video call Maria"—JARVIS did so, the loading screen of the call showing on the room's large screen"I knew she had something to hide, take the agents out of SHIELD's heart but you can't take SHIELD out of the agents' heart"

A ring sounded, then two, then a third before Maria Hill's face appeared on screen.

"What can I do for you, boss?"asked the brunette, trying to keep the annoyance from her voice.

"Maria!"said Tony, smiling"How you doin'? I need a big favor from you a-"

"Where is Coulson"demanded Johann, glaring at the brunette.

"I don't know what you're talking about"Hill glowered at Johann"Coulson died while carrying out his duties before the Battle of New York"

"Hill, don't play dumb, please"said Steve"We know he's alive and well, with a new team of agents"

The Avengers watched as shock appeared on Maria's face before she scolded her features and glared toward Johann.

"I don't know how you learnt of this, although I may have an idea"—Johann glared right back at the brunette—"But, sadly, I can't"

"Maria, please"said Steve

"No, I can't"

"Hill, it's important, H-"

"Harry is flying toward him as we speak"cut Johann"He overheard us talking about Coulson's status and cast a spell to give him Coulson's location"

"And?"

"Harry is pregnant and hormonal"said Steve, cutting whatever Schmidt was about to say"You know Harry, the wizard who went after a mad man and killed him at seventeen, the same wizard who went, pregnant, on a witch hunt to take back his children from a psycho ex"

"And?"repeated

"How do you think he'll react to Coulson being alive?"asked both super soldiers

There was a silence.

"Alright, I'll send you the location and Schmidt"Maria glowered at Johann"If I find out you sent a HYDRA team to them afterward, I will personally come to you and kill you"

"Dully noted"drawled Johann.

Maria ended the call and a few second later, Steve's phone pinged.

"Schmidt and I will go"said Steve.

"Take the Avenjet"replied Clint"And give Coulson a 'hello' from us all"

Steve nodded and, with Schmidt, ran toward the hangar.

—

 _Location: Classified_

"When can I get out?"asked a brunette inside a quarantine cubicle.

"When we get the green-light from your analysis"replied the man

"But it's has been months already"the brunette groaned and went to sat on her bed"Surely it can't take all this time!"

The man smiled, albeit a bit sad.

"Skye, we're not in CSI Miami, those things takes some times in real life"

"You know, you would look great with Caruso's sunglasses"commented Skye, absentmindedly.

Coulson huffed a laugh.

"And, most of our agents are down into the city to clear up the rubbles…and find Trip's body"Coulson paused"Until we have more agents to help analyse your blood, you're stuck here"

Skye bit her lips and looked down, her eyes wet.

"I know you told me, he died as a hero"said Skye"But that doesn't help the fact it hurts…And I miss him"

"We all do"replied Coulson"And I'm sure he wouldn't want us to brood on his state but to continue fighting the bad guys"

"Keep calm and carry on?"

"Keep calm and carry on"agreed Coulson"Like we always do"

"And always will"said Skye, an ounce of bitterness in her voice.

Before Coulson could open his mouth, May came into the room. From the way she held her body, Coulson could tell she was worried, and that wasn't good.

"Coulson"said the woman"Something is coming toward us"

"Friend or foe?"asked Phil.

"Unknown"replied May"It's tiny and appears to be jamming our radar"

Phil bit his lips.

"You sure it's headed our way?"asked Coulson.

As if to answer him, the lights started blinking and the whole—WHOLE— base shaking.

"What's going on?"asked Skye.

Both Coulson and May stared at Skye before eying each other.

"Skye, stay put"commanded May, taking out her gun and leaving the room with Coulson.

Skye blinked at the spot the two agents had been standing.

"Sure"replied Skye to no one"It's not like I can go anywhere, anyway"

—

"Coulson here"said Coulson into his comm."Requesting any trained agents at the hangar's entrance door, possible hostile enemy is asking entrance"

As him and May made their way to the entrance of the hangar, they were joined by a handful of agents, harmed to the teeth.

' _Not enough to defend ourselves'_ thought Phil' _Let's hope nobody will have to open fire'_

About to use his card to open the door, May stopped him.

"Let us go first"suggested May"You stay behind while we assess the intruder"

Phil tensed his jaws and nodded.

"Alright, but only open fire if really needed"replied Phil"'Life and death' needed"

May nodded and used her card to open the door. The small group of agents poured out into the large and spacious room, rifles aimed at the large door. The base shook again, before a flash lit the room. Fingers on the triggers, the agents waited, observing. Something red appeared, a bird, as big as a swan. The bird thrilled, flew toward them before it landed and started preening. It looked around then hoped toward them. The agents watched as the bird shifted into a young man—or was it woman due to her pregnant belly?— who waddled toward them.

"Do not move"warned May, aiming her gun at him.

The raven-haired man—or woman, because that definitely looked like a pregnant belly to her— stopped and eyed her lazily.

"Who are you?"asked May

"I'm looking for someone"replied the raven-haired.

May noted that h-sh-the person had a British accent.

"I ask again, who are you?"

"And I, I'm looking for someone"said the person"Is he here?"

The person made a step toward her and May took a stance, ready to fire, behind her, the agents were also aiming at the stranger.

"I said do not move"

The stranger eyed lazily her gun then the agents behind her.

"You don't want to do this"said the stranger.

May heard the warning in the sentence and harmed her gun, the 'click' resonating in the room followed by the agents' rifles'. The raven-haired rolled their eyes before flicking his wrist and an invisible force wrenched all their weapons away from their hands. May tried not to gape as she watched her gun fly to the other side of the room. Scolding her features, she went to run toward the person, intending to subdue him but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"May, stop!"said Phil, his eyes focused on the stranger.

May shot a quick glance at her boss and friend before focusing her eyes back on the raven. May watched as those glowing—honest to God glowing— emerald eyes zeroed in on Coulson, who started walking toward the angry-looking stranger.

"Are you crazy?"hissed May

"Not at all"replied Phil with a smile"I just know the guy"

As Phil took small steps toward the 'man', said 'man' began marching angrily toward him and May was about to stand on the stranger's way but Coulson held up a hand.

"Believe me, May"said Coulson as the person approached him"You don't want to be in his way"

The definitely angry man grabbed him by his suit and nearly brought their faces together. A tense silence settled as they watched the two.

"You fucking prick, Coulson"hissed the man.

"I know"replied calmly Coulson.

"You know?! You know?! You know nothing Phil!"hissed the emerald-eyed man, shaking the agent a little"I ought to curse you into next century!"

Phil gave a smile to their guest.

"Don't you dare give me that smile!"snarled the raven-haired"Wipe that smile of ours off or I'll do and it will be bloody!"

Phil still smiled.

"It's good to see you Harry"began Phil"You seem healthier than last time I saw you""

'Harry' looked like he might punch Coulson, or maybe even kill him.

"Sir?"piped an agent through May's and Phil's comm."There is a Quinjet that is requesting entrance"

"Put them on stand by for a moment"said May.

"But…The Quinjet…It has the Avengers logo on it"added the agent.

Phil shot a glance at May and she nodded before ordering the agent to allow the Quinjet entrance.

"Didn't know you had the Avengers with you?"asked Phil.

"I didn't"replied Harry"I came on my own"

Phil threw him a confused look.

"Then…"

Phil was cut by the Avenjet making its entrance. The agents watched as the plane landed then the motor stopped. The back door opened and the agents watched as Steve Rogers, clad in civil clothes —yet with his shield—and another man exit the plane. Some of the agents held their breath as they recognised the second person that was accompanying the blond. May grabbed the hidden gun in her boot, aimed then fired at the Red Skull. Something hot swirled around the room before it lashed and Red Skull gazed, wide eyed, at the bullet that was floating in front of his face.

"What the hell?"said Red Skull.

May was about to shot again but her gun was wrenched away again and an invisible force ensnared her throat.

"Harry, Harry, stop"said Steve, seeing the woman cough and suffocate, struggling against Harry's magic.

"Harry, please, don't hurt her"said Phil

Red Skull shook himself from his trance before clearing his throat.

"Harry, release her"said Red Skull"She had the right to attempt at my life, I'm technically her enemy"

Harry hissed and May started to suffocate more.

"Harry, please"pleaded Red Skull"Release her"

Harry growled low before he cancelled his spell on the woman, who fell to her knees, happily gulping air. Phil breathed a sigh of relief.

"You okay, May?"

May breathed deeply in and out before she stood up and glared at the raven then the Red Skull.

"I'll be, once this is all over"replied May.

"I don't even know what 'this' is"said Coulson.

Harry's grip on his suit tightened.

"You perfectly know what 'this' is, Coulson"hissed the man.

Phil tensed his jaws.

"Actually, I don't"

Whatever had lashed at May was now swirling angrily in the room and shaking it slightly.

"Agent Coulson, maybe now is not the moment to make him angry"suggested Steve.

"Or what, he'll hulk out?"asked sarcastically May.

"Worse"answered Red Skull"He'll blow the whole base"

The agents eyed warily the man that was holding Coulson.

"As long as you don't threaten him or attempt to maim at Schmidt's life, he won't do anything"said Steve.

Harry gave a snort.

"Tell that to her, not to me"hissed Harry, glowering at the woman"You could have killed him"

May gave Harry a strange look.

"You don't seem to know who he is"drawled May"If anything, I would have gotten us rid of a pain in our collective ass"

Harry snarled, his eyes glowering dangerously and whatever was swirling around them heated up.

"Harry"called gently—?!—Schmidt"How about you unhand agent Coulson then we'll sit and talk about it"

Harry let out a growl that wasn't human and threw a glance at the brunet.

"You"hissed threateningly the raven"Once I'm done with him, you're next, not only for withholding information but also for lying to me"

The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. watched as the Supreme Head of HYDRA gulped, clearly afraid of the smaller man. Phil glanced at Red Skull, Steve then Harry.

"Harry? Harry"Harry turned his head to glare back at Coulson"I'm sure you have a lot to tell me, so how about you release me?"

Harry snarled, his emerald eyes glowing more threateningly.

"Oh! Hell no! Not until I get you for what happened!"hissed Harry, shaking the older man"Three years, Phil, THREE FUCKING YEARS! I WAS TOLD YOU DIED AND I DISCOVER, LITERALLY DISCOVER BECAUSE THAT USELESS IMPERSONATION OF SKELETOR"—Behind the raven, Schmidt gave a 'Seriously?!' kind of look —"WOULN'T TELL ME YOU WERE ALIVE BUT HE FUCKING COULD WITH THE AVENGERS SO I FUCKING DISCOVER YOU'RE ALIVE AND EVEN HAVING FUN WITH YOUR MERRY LITTLE TEAM! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED WITH LOKI? **MY KIDS**?! DID YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THEM AFTER YOU MANIPULATED ME INTO BECOMING AN AVENGER?! SO RIGHT NOW, PHIL, YOU BETTER GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON FOR ME NOT TO END YOU, RIGHT NOW!"

Phil could only gape at the wizard.

"ANSWER ME COULSON!"

Johann huffed a sigh before calmly walking toward the wizard, ignoring the threatening glare of the Asian woman as he approached the agent and Harry before, gently, putting his head on top of Harry's and passing his arms around the smaller wizard, rubbing his large belly.

"Harry, unhand him"said Johann"I understand you're cross with him and me"—Beneath him, Harry growled—"But right now you need to settle down, your magic is going awry and you could not only hurt yourself but also the babies"—People eyed him strangely—"There is no Floo here to contact Malfoy in case something goes wrong, so please, calm down"

Harry inhaled and exhaled sharply before he let go of Coulson's suit—the fabric slacked slightly and with Harry's handprints— and Phil watched as Red Skull, infamous and alive Founder of HYDRA, nuzzled Harry's hair while holding him close as he whispered what sounded to be sweet nothing. Footsteps approached him and Phil eyed Steve questioningly.

"We have a lot to talk"said the blond and Coulson could only nod.

—

Coulson led them toward a lab, where a quarantine cubicle stood proudly, May following them closely—glaring at Red Skull's back. The arrival of, not only the most well-known Avengers but also the Head and Founder of HYDRA, had surprised every agents in the base—with the majority of them glowering at Red Skull, who seemed completely unfazed.

"We'll be fine in here"said Coulson as led them inside the near empty lab"Nobody will disturb us"

Harry glared at the room before he waved his wrist and everybody could sense the man's magic around them. A brunette sat on the bed inside the cubicle, reading a magazine. She raised her head and gaped at her visitors.

"Coulson?"asked the brunette inside the cubicle"What going on? And…"—the brunette's eyes widened upon seeing Steve and Red Skull"…Please tell me I'm not hallucinating Red Skull and Captain America walking side by side"

"You aren't"replied Coulson before clearing his throat"Skye, I present you Steve Rogers"—Steve inclined his head with a smile—"Red Skull-"

"Johann Schmidt"cut the German, glaring holes at the agent's head.

"-And Harry Potter"

Harry grunted, glowering at Coulson. Skye eyed the small group in wonder.

"I didn't know we had to call the Avengers, plus guests, for the whole 'Alien City' things"said Skye.

"We didn't"answered May before she jerked her head toward Harry"Guy flashed in and started scolding Coulson"

Skye eyed Harry in wonder before she stared at her boss.

"If our problem doesn't concern the Avengers or HYDRA"—Skye gave a pointed glare at Schmidt, who raised a bored eyebrow—"For that matter, then what is Red Skull doing here?"asked Skye.

Johann gave a forced smile that screamed 'murder'.

"Look at my face, do you see something that resemble a red skull to you?"asked rhetorically the man.

"Pester May and it will"snarked back Skye.

Skye expected the super soldier to snarl and maybe try to punch her but the man smirked, appreciating her jab.

"Cheeky"stated Johann before eyeing at Steve"Wonder what would happen if we put her in a room with Stark"

Steve snorted.

"They would bicker like no tomorrow"

Johann nodded with a sly grin.

"I'd watch it"

Coulson cleared his throat while the women stared/gaped at the two normally-archenemies.

"They're not here to help us, Skye, but more like to stop Harry from killing me"replied simply Coulson with a smile.

Now, Skye openly gaped at Harry.

"Are you sure that it's wise to let the man who's planning to kill you in?"asked Skye.

"If I don't, he'll do worse"

The brunette frowned.

"Because there's something worse than death?"

"There is _always_ something worse than death"replied Harry in a dark voice before advancing dangerously toward Coulson"And you will know what it is when I'm done w-"

While Harry had started advancing toward Coulson, the agents gaped as Harry was swooped by Johann halfway. Harry kept on threatening Coulson as Johann carried him back toward Steve and leaned against a table near the blond.

"Johann, unhand me"growled Harry in Johann's chest.

Johann shook his head before placing his head on top of Harry's.

"If I let you go, you'll murder everyone and right now I'd rather not have you on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hit list in your state"

Phil tilted his head confusedly.

"You seem to have put on more weight than last time"noted the older agent.

"I'm pregnant"growled the wizard.

Tense, flabbergasted silence.

"…Congrats…"said Phil before looking at Steve"You really have a lot of explaining to do"

Before Steve could open his mouth, Harry sent some of his magic into Johann, shocking him and forcing the elder man to let the wizard go with a yelp. Harry threw his most heated glare at the American Icon.

"You will not, Steven"—The agents watched as Steve stiffed slightly at the name—"Tell a single thing of what happened to us"Harry turned his head to glare at Coulson"I won't tell you shit until you tell me HOW you're still alive and why didn't you try to reach us?!"

Phil pursed his lips.

"Harry try to understand"began carefully Phil"My revival had to be kept secret because –"

"Because nothing!"snarled Harry, making the lights blink and exploding some glass equipments"Have you forgot who was with you when you died?! I had to pick up my kids, both of them covered in blood! Your fucking blood!"—The agents could see how uncomfortable and guilty Coulson was becoming—"I had to calm them down after your death or we would have exploded right up in the fucking sky!"—Harry began advancing toward the older agent—"For months, my kids had nightmares of your death, not even the fucking shrink or my fucking potions could help them! Even now, the kids are still affected by it! If not for my sake then you could have, at least, send something to the kids to tell them you were definitely alive!"

Phil bit his lips.

"I know, I'm sorry"

Harry snarled and was about to pounce on the brunet.

"Being sorry isn't fucking en-"

This time it was Steve who swooped him in his arms and carried him back to Johann, stopping the wizard from pouncing on the agent.

"Harry, calm down"soothed the blond, nuzzling Harry's hair.

"I can't calm down!"said Harry, his eyes wet"Coulson lied to me, and you two"—Harry glared at the super soldiers—"Lied to me by omission! I feel betrayed! I-I-I…"

Steve ushered gently the wizard before, to the surprise of all the agents, peppered kisses on the wizard's teary face. They were even more surprised when Steve handed Harry to Johann and the man, gladly, took the wizard in his arms and too, kissed away Harry's tears. As Steve turned around, he eyed the gaping stare of the agents and heaved a sigh.

"I understand I have a lot of explanation to do"

"No kidding"piped helpfully Skye and Steve refrained to give her one of his glares that were usually meant for Stark.

"Let's do the short story, Harry hooked up with me first, I was under a fake name, broke up, hooked with Rogers, sleep with me behind the man's back"said Johann"Slept with Rogers, fell pregnant although he didn't know, twins were kidnapped by Harry's psycho ex-girlfriend, I joined the manhunt with Harry, Rogers and Stark, Harry found out he was pregnant, he fought and was able to find back his kids before he decided to form a couple with the both of us"—Johann pointed to Rogers then himself.

"Wait, wait! You two"—Skye pointed to Rogers and Johann—"Are sleeping _together_?"

Johann and Steve rolled their eyes at the same time while Harry gave a wet and low chuckle.

"Nope"said the now calm wizard"They're sharing me"

Skye frowned.

"I still don't understand how you can be pregnant since you're a male…Unless you're a trans"

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"I'll tell you later, how about it?"replied Harry"Along with the whole story"

"I agree to that"said Coulson"I'm sure a lot have been omitted"

Steve and Johann nodded.

"You have no idea"said the blond and Phil nodded slowly.

Silence.

"And to answer Harry's question on how I came back"said Coulson"A drug was synthetized from an Alien corpse and was to be used to revive a fallen Avenger…And Fury made a call"

"Except the man didn't count on what the thing could give to the person it was injected with"added Skye"Rendered the subjects a bit mad, prompting them to carve some kind of sigils, which we discovered was a plan to an alien city that is actually under San Juan, right now"

Johann's gave an impressed whistle.

"Sounds like an adventure"

"Not really"replied Coulson"We lost an agent, a good one"Coulson eyed Steve"He was Gabe Jones' grandson, I'm sorry"

Johann and Harry watched as sadness appeared on Steve's face. Steve bit his lips and nodded forlornly before looking down. Harry left Johann's arms to waddle toward the blond and gather him in arms, Steve gladly accepted the hug and got a glimpse of Schmidt's bowed face.

"Sorry for your loss"began slowly Johann, raising his head"He must have been a great agent"

"The best"replied Skye and Johann acknowledged her with his head.

"The best"repeated Johann.

Skye gazed at Johann.

"It's weird"—Johann raised a questioning eyebrow and Skye explained—"We learn through history book that Red Skull is an egocentric madman, dead set on world domination, and now that HYDRA is back and they, literally, 'preach' you and your ideas and to see you, completely different is…a bit disarming"

Johann huffed a small laugh and smirked.

"Seventy years in space, alone, can do that to you"replied the sapphire-eyed man.

"Seventy?"squeaked Skye and Johann nodded.

"Many people thought I was dead, I wasn't, I was just send to space as punishment"

"Punishment?"asked May and Johann made a dismissive hand gesture.

"Later, when Harry tells you the whole story"replied the German man.

"Does HYDRA know you're alive?"asked again May.

"Just a handful of agents"answered Johann"Strucker, the actual Head wanted HYDRA to be at full capacity and power before revealing I was alive to the world and the Avengers"

"Speaking of HYDRA, we have a plan to hunt them"said Coulson

"Do you want some help?"asked Steve.

Phil gave Steve a smile—a bit larger than his usual ones.

"We have it covered, don't worry"

"I think he meant some information"piped Johann

"And who's gonna give them to us? You?"asked May, sarcastically.

Johann gave her a forced smile.

"Who do you think has been the Avengers' or even S.H.I.E.L.D.'s intel for a few things HYDRA related?"

The agents gaped at him and Johann smirked darkly.

"I told you, I'm not the Supreme Head anymore, Strucker is"informed Johann"Demoted me after a Council vote and ranking me as one of his lapdogs"

"Let me guess, you weren't happy about it"stated Phil.

Johann's answer was to widen his dark smirk and huff a laugh.

"Rogers and I struck a deal some months ago, if I remain 'neutral' with the usual 'sending bots to destroy the Avengers and SHIELD' shit from time to time and give them information on Strucker and his HYDRA, the Avengers can destroy Strucker's facilities and the man too and I can be with Harry and my family"

"Family?"asked Skye and Johann rolled his eyes before staring at an amused Steve.

"Why is everyone always shocked to learn that even villains can have families with children and all?"

Steve snorted.

"Maybe because villains are rumored to be heartless and soulless monsters and you are the perfect example to it, O great Voldemort Impersonator"

Harry chortled while Johann glared at the innocent looking blond.

"Har, har, har! Dying of laughter here"deadpanned Johann and Steve laughed.

Coulson cleared his throat.

"Well, since you're willing to give us your help"said the brunet"What can you tell us about Bakshi?"

"Sunil Bakshi? He's very important, like new Head material"replied Johann with a smirk"You have him in custody, right?"—Phil nodded and Johann's sadistic smirk widened—"Then you have the best leverage on HYDRA, even better than if you had me"

"Then, do you think our plan might work?"asked Coulson

"Depends, what is your aim in the first place?"

"Revenge"answered Phil.

The smirk Johann gave them was the same some of them had seen in a history book.

—

After Harry had cancelled his privacy ward—Johann and Steve stopped themselves from scolding Harry for his abuse of magic because what if something happened?!—Coulson had summoned his team into the lab to discuss their plan. The three of them were a bit away from the group, observing. Johann itched for a cigarette, from the adrenalin rush Harry had given him earlier this day and the blatant glowers he was receiving—mostly from the tall dark-skinned man that could be mistaken for a super soldier just from his stature. Tapping his fingers on the table, Johann tried to control his itch.

' _Fuck it!'_

Johann rummaged in his pocket and pulled out an e-cigarette before taking a long drag. It wasn't a real cigarette but it was better than nothing.

"You should reduce your consumption on those cancer sticks"said Steve as Johann exhaled the thin smoke through his nose.

"It's not a real cigarette, I wouldn't dare smoke with Harry around and pregnant"replied Johann"…And it's not the real thing, it's just vapour, nothing harmful for a pregnant person to inhale"

Steve made a noise as he took on a drag and stared at the agents as Coulson explained his plan.

"…Using Bakshi out in the open like that ... it's a dangerous strategy, sir"said the blonde, Bobbi, if he had heard right.

"I know it's high-risk, but we have a small window to take advantage of HYDRA's lack of leadership"admitted Coulson.

"Lack of leader ship?"wondered Mack, before pointing and glowering at Johann—and him gazing at the dark-skinned man in laziness and unfazedness—"Because I can see The Red Skull right here, calmly smoking while he should be in a cage"

Heads turned toward him and he raised a mocking eyebrow as he took a drag on his e-cigarette.

"I'm just here to take back my lover"drawled Johann, exhaling the smoke through his nose"And I even gave your boss an input on his plan, at least, I'm useful, here, can't be said for some here"

Steve elbowed him while Mack looked like he wanted to go up to him and sock him good.

"Schmidt"warned Steve and Johann shrugged as he felt Harry circle his waist, most likely to prevent him from saying something or pouncing on the agent.

"The plan puts us out on a limb"said Hunter—"So that's who you were working with?! You prick!"had screamed Harry upon seeing the man—, going back to the matter at hand.

"With a chance to deliver a crushing blow to those responsible for Trip's death"Phil looked at Hunter"I'll take it"

"Responsible, huh?"

Johann rolled his eyes.

"Why do I smell trouble with this man"whispered Johann, loud enough for Harry and Steve to hear.

Steve gave an oblique glare at the elder man but stayed silent.

"You have something to say, Mack?"asked Phil

"Plenty, but I'll keep it to myself"replied the man

"Don't mind him"piped Hunter"He's just coming down from the worst alien acid trip of all time"

Harry snorted silently at the humour.

"That's not funny"said Fitz, looking at the ground.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, mate"Hunter turned his head to look at the scientist.

"Yeah, well, Mack didn't ask for what happened to him"retorted Fitz.

"Of course not"agreed Hunter with his British aloofness.

"No one asked for any of this to happen"said May, in a voice that could settle all any up-coming arguments.

"Give them powers, and you have the Avengers in a nutshell"drawled Harry to the three of them, making Johann snort while Steve half-glared at the wizard.

"HYDRA forced our hand, and now Coulson plans to force theirs"went on May.

"Did they? Did HYDRA force our hand?"asked Mack in a loud voice.

"Calm down, Mack"said Bobbie

"Repeatedly, but we have a chance here-"replied Coulson.

"Or did we hand them detailed plans and the location of that city?"cut Mack angrily

"HYDRA took them when they took Skye"answered Phil strongly before he took a few steps toward the taller man"Are you saying we shouldn't have gone in to save her?"

"I'm saying there wouldn't have been anything to take if you and Skye hadn't been obsessed with the alien messages in your damn head!"replied Mack.

"And you think, for you, that's a good reason to leave a soldier behind?"Steve asked, rhetorically, making heads turn to him—beside the blond, Johann put a hand over his face and leaned on his elbow on the table and Harry had put his hands over his face and was shaking is head in a 'here we go again'—"I may not be a good example, but I did storm a HYDRA facility just to get back my best friend"Steve walked around the table they had been using to stare at the show and walked toward the group, exuding all Captain America righteousness"If I hadn't, Gabe would still be there and Trip would have never been born…"—Steve stood right before Mack and looked at the man with disappointment—"Is leaving someone behind, a friend, a colleague or a civilian your way of thinking?"—Steve and Mack were about the same size and Mack couldn't help but look down at the hard stare the blond gave him—"What is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s aim? Answer me"

Mack glared up at Steve.

"Protect the country from a threat, sir"

Steve gave a slow nod.

"What is the first word?"

"Protect, sir"answered Mack.

"Then with this word only, you understand that yes, you go back for a single person"said coldly and steely the blond"If you don't, you're no better than HYDRA"

Mack tensed his jaws.

"S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers or even a civilian shouldn't have to ask permission to protect or save a someone in distress, understand?"added Steve

Mack's glare worsened.

"Coulson never ask! He just gives his orders, no matter how cracked out they are!"

"Mack, you'd do well to remember your rank and who you're talking to right now"warned May

"Really? Rank at a time like this? Why don't you shove rank up your…"cut Hunter

"Not helping, Hunter"deadpanned Bobbi.

The rest was a pell-mell of sentences shouted at anyone.

"The powerless Avengers alright"drawled Harry, making Johann snort.

"At least, ours got better"

Harry could only nod in agreement.

"Once in every blue moon, yes"

Johann snorted again. Loud beepings sounded behind them and they stared at a panicked Skye, who had her eyes riveted on the empty soda can that was shaking. Now that they were noticing it, they were feeling a slight shaking from where they stood but if they had been standing where the bickering group was, they wouldn't have felt it. Harry noted that, with each loud beeping, the shaking grew.

' _She's making it!'_

Harry looked at Johann, who stared back, and Harry knew the man had put two and two together. Harry slowly approached the cubicle and gently pressed a hand to the glass, sending some magic inside. Skye gasped when she sensed something invisible wrap around her protectively and Skye looked up and stared at Harry, who immediately cast a mild _Legilimens_ on the girl.

' _It's okay, darling, calm down'_ said Harry in Skye's mind.

' _H-How did you…?!'_ Skye's mind was frantic, panicked and afraid' _How are you in my head?!'_

' _Skye, I'll explain to you but right now, I need you to calm down'_ soothed Harry' _Inhale, then exhale, inhale, exhale…'_

Harry guided the brunette into calmness slowly and the shaking stopped.

' _That's great'_ said Harry before withdrawing from Skye's mind before he gave her a sweet smile.

"That's enough!"ordered Coulson, prompting everyone to stop, before he glared at Mack then took a couple of steps toward him"If Trip was here, he wouldn't be arguing, he wouldn't be bitching, he would be gearing up to do what needs to be done, yes, we're dealing with forces we don't understand, but HYDRA I do understand"Coulson swept a look around"I want everyone ready when the sun comes up…end of discussion"

Mack tensed his jaws before he marched out, followed a few moments later by the rest of the team, except May. Coulson passed a hand tiredly on his face. May stared at her friend before looking at Steve.

"I'll open the hangar's door to you"said May.

"Actually!"piped Harry with a wide smile"I want us to stay a bit longer"

Johann groaned.

"Harry, we can't"said Johann"They need to set up their plan, let's not get in their way, and I'd rather not get seen by Bakshi"

Harry pouted and turned to plead Johann with his eyes.

"Jo, please"

Johann looked away from those puppy eyes.

"Jo, Jo, please"pleaded Harry, hugging the brunet man around the waist"Please, please!"

Steve chuckled silently beside Phil as the man's group stared at the two. Johann had his head up, trying to advert his eyes away from Harry's green and pleading ones and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jo"whined Harry, voice cracking as if he was about to cry.

That got a reaction from the Founder of HYDRA, who stared at Harry, gathered him in his arms and shushed him.

"Alright, alright"said Johann"We'll stay for a while"

Harry sniffed, gave him a wide smile before cupping Johann's face and kissing him on the mouth. When the kiss ended, Johann lazily noted he had been manipulated. Steve, jokingly, imitated the sound of a cracking whip, making Johann glare at the blond, red tinting his cheeks.

"Rogers"drawled warningly Johann.

"What? I'm stating a fact"

Johann growled low and Harry giggled, waddling up to the blond and too, kissed him on the lips before turning to Coulson.

"Since I'll have more time here, I'll be able to ponder how I could punish you"said Harry"You do remember last time I cursed you?"

"Please, Harry"said Coulson, a bit wary"At least, wait until we are almost finished with our plan"

Harry smirked evilly.

"Why, Phil, you made a cute Chihuahua"

Johann's head perked up interestedly, along with Skye's.

"I don't know this story"

"I'd like to know about it too"piped Skye

Harry kept on smirking while Phil looked away in embarrassment.

"Come with me, I'll show you your room"

Harry nodded, looked behind him to mouth at Skye 'Tell you later' before he followed Coulson out, tailed by Steve and Johann.

—

The next day, Johann avoided being out of their quarters, knowing that Bakshi was still in the base. He was supposed to exit only after Steve or Harry came to him and right now he was bored.

' _Hope it won't take too long'_ thought Johann as he lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

While Harry placed the necessary spells on the agents' gears and vehicles, Steve decided to put on a Photostatic Veil and pass himself as General Talbot to give Phil a reason why there were moving Bakshi.

"Everything is in place?"asked Coulson and Steve nodded"Then I'll go wake our guest"Phil turned to his agents and Harry"Mission is starting now, do not reveal our guests to him or heads will roll, understand?"

The agents nodded then followed Coulson out.

"Let's start"said Harry while Steve nodded and lit on the screen with the camera before him.

They waited a few moments until Phil's voice piped up.

"Get ready Steve"warned Phil lowly before opening the door"Hope you're feeling better this morning, Mr. Bakshi, because you have a date with the U.S. government"—Phil turned the tablet toward their prisoner and Steve kept a blank yet victorious face on as he stared at the man"Smile! There he is, general"

"Sunil Bakshi"said Steve easily, casually"The man tied to the Navy wedding massacre, the U.N. attack, and who tried to kill you, Coulson"

"While dressed up as you, sir"added Phil, turning the tablet toward himself.

"Safe to say, I'm not a fan"drawled Steve.

"Perfect"said Coulson"I'll trade him to you to add to your collection, all I ask is your assistance in handling-"

"-Remaining HYDRA forces"cut Steve, sounding a bit irritated"I understand the idea, Coulson, and in this case, I'm not against it"

"Thank you, sir"Coulson ended the call and Steve gladly stood up and ripped off the Veil.

Harry gave him a smile and went up to the blond before kissing him.

"I much prefer you like that"

Steve smiled and kissed back the wizard.

"And now we wait"said Steve"One of Phil's agent will warn us once they're out and at a safe distance from us"

Harry nodded and Steve gathered the smaller man in his arms, rubbing his belly and marvelling when he sensed a push against his hand.

"They are more active than James and Lily had been"said Harry.

Steve smiled, crouched and nuzzled the round stomach, whispering to it and making Harry chuckle. The door opened and Harry recognised the scientist, Fitz, as the man entered the room. The Scot started a little, his eyes wide as he stared at them.

"I…uhm…Coulson and…Bakshi…"

Unabashed, Steve stood up and placed a hand on Harry's small back and lead him to the door.

"Thank you"said Steve with a smile.

Fitz opened then closed his mouth before he nodded and stepped away to let the couple pass before going back to his work.

"I'll go get Jo, how about you"—Harry waved his wrist, changing Steve's clothes to something more casual and civil—"Try to grab us breakfast, I'm famished"

"Anything you want"—Steve bent down to kiss Harry's forehead—"As long as you don't do any magic more than necessary, alright"

Harry nodded and Steve kissed him again as a reward.

"See you then"said Harry with a smile before waddling toward their room.

Once Harry stood in front of the door, he knocked softly before entering and found Johann snoozing on the bed, on his back in a starfish position. Holding back a small laugh, Harry waddled up to the bed, crawled on it before sitting astride the sleeping man carefully and bending down to kiss him awake on the mouth. There was no reaction at first but then the lips under his moved and Johann answered his kiss with a fervour Harry had become familiar with. They broke the kiss and rested their forehead against the other's.

"Best way to wake up"said sleepily Johann, cracking an eye open then the second.

"I thought that was when I s-"

Johann cut Harry by kissing him again.

"If you must know, I love your mouth, for kissing, amongst other things"said Johann after breaking the kiss.

Harry chuckled and climbed down Johann, allowing the man to sit up.

"Come, Steve is grabbing us some breakfast"

Johann nodded, slid down the bed before he helped Harry up.

"So far, how does the plan seem to work?"asked the sapphire-eyed brunet as they left their room.

"I don't know but they are being closely monitored"answered Harry"…Do you thing the plan will work?"

"Honestly? Whenever has a plan worked well?"replied Johann rhetorically"And if Coulson aimed for a vengeance, then yes, the plan will work, as long as Hunter plays the cards I have given him, Coulson will have his vengeance and HYDRA will be severely wounded"

Harry nodded.

"Let's hope then"

—

After finishing breakfast, Harry—along with Johann— made his way toward Skye. From what he had seen yesterday, the girl didn't seem to know she had powers.

 _'_ _Or even know how to control them'_ thought Harry.

As he neared the lab, Harry heard two voices. Skye's and another woman's. Extending a hand behind him, Harry touched Johann's stomach, prompting the man to stick to the wall along with him and listen to them.

"…Raina…she was unrecognizable"said the unknown woman"It was insane, and not just from the outside, look…We separated her DNA and mapped it using gel electrophoresis, her DNA didn't just rearrange…It contains extra macromolecules, I wouldn't think that even possible!"

"That's amazing"breathed Skye.

"It's horrific!"retorted the woman—which made Harry and Johann shake their heads—"We need to make sure that you're not contaminated or infected in any way"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"An epidemic"

"Hello, I'd like to talk with tact, please"breathed Johann, deadpannedly, and Harry bit his lips not to laugh.

"That's a pretty harsh conclusion"said Skye, and Harry and Johann could hear the uneasiness in her voice.

"Well, I feel responsible"

"Why would she fell responsible, did she was the one behind this shit?"drawled Johann, loud enough for Harry to shush him.

"We all do"said Skye"There's nothing you could have done"

"Yes, there was"said the woman, almost exasperatedly before she sighed"I was so curious about powers, about unearthly biology, wondering where it might lead, hoping to better understand it, control it, I should have been trying to terminate it, erase it from existence"

"What?"said Skye—and Harry and Johann, although silently—"You…You've helped plenty of people with powers, it's…It's part of the world that we live in!"

"It's a plague, Skye"retorted the woman"All of it, it only ever brings us death"—Harry held back a mocking snort—"Donnie Gill, Chan Ho Yin, Creel…the list keeps growing!"

"Not the Avengers…they're not…"

"The Avengers wouldn't have been necessary if we hadn't unleashed alien horrors!"

"We didn't, Loki did"growled lowly Harry and Johann nodded.

"And I went after the Tesseract in the first place"added Johann"If anything, it's my fault"

Harry snorted.

"Don't be silly, this blasted thing was Odin's 'gift' to mankind, a poisoned apple to me, if anything that twat is to blame"

Johann made a low noise.

"What about Harry then?"asked Skye, almost brokenly.

"I don't know what kind of powers this Harry person has but he shouldn't have them"replied the woman"It's unnatural"

Harry inhaled sharply, trying to get a rein on his magic. Johann grabbed his hand and rubbed it soothingly.

"There must be another…"

"Trip was in fragments!"sobbed the woman

' _She's emotionally compromised'_ stated internally Johann and Harry.

"I know"replied Skye

"Well... it ends with him"said the woman"Flooding the alien city may be the first responsible thing I've done to protect the people I care about, I'll check these samples and…and compare them to samples of your blood we had from before, just to be safe"

Harry had heard enough, looking behind him, he found Johann had the same feeling from what the man was exuding. Stepping away from the wall, Harry walked into the lab, startling the occupants.

"Harry"breathed Skye, giving the man a small yet sad smile.

Harry smiled gently at the bubble-woman before his smile turned predatory as he looked at the unknown woman—who was gaping at him and Johann, recognising him immediately.

"We haven't be introduced"said Harry before extending a hand toward her"Harry Potter, and the man behind me is Johann Schmidt, one of my lovers, although you seem to know him as Red Skull"—Johann mock inclined his head at the girl.

The woman gripped the vials of blood in her hands before she forced a smile and extended one of her hand to shake his.

"Jemma Simmons"replied Jemma, before taking back her hand and putting it at her hip casually.

Harry it eyed lazily.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go for the gun hidden in your pocket"warned gently, yet steely, Harry"Unless you want a demonstration of my… _unnatural_ powers"

Jemma started, her eyes wide, her hand immediately dropping along her body.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry for eavesdropping"said Harry with a smile before he lost it completely"But I'm not"

Harry saw the brunette gulp silently and he couldn't help but give a mocking smile.

"I don't like it when snotty brats talk about a subject they have no understanding over"drawled Harry and Jemma started before she shook her head and glared at him.

"I'm sorry sir, but powers are what create monster like him"Jemma glared at Johann, who raised an eyebrow.

"It's not power itself, but the thirst for it"replied Harry coldly"You say powers are evil, but look at the good it did for a sick boy living in the 1900s, or the safe heaven it gave to an abused boy, healing each of his wounds inflicted by his 'family'"—Harry started advancing toward Jemma, the electronics around him blinked and any glass-made things shook—"And look at what non-powered people are capable of when driven by fear, I've seen more evil done by scared people than good"—Harry was now standing in front of Jemma, his emerald-eyes glowing with restrained power—"With power comes responsibilities, everyone knows that but you should be more afraid of what someone with power can do after he had been wronged"

Harry paused and saw Jemma tense her jaws.

"If you must know about it, I'm a wizard, I was born with my powers, inherited from both my parents, and their ancestors before them, and both of them died when I was a babe while trying to protect me from an evil wizard, my mother threw herself in front of a curse meant for me and used her power to protect me as she died…If you think powers are evil, think again, it's not power in itself, but the people's bad intentions behind them"—Jemma looked away—"If it weren't for my power, I wouldn't be pregnant and I wouldn't have my children and I would have died protecting my loved one"Harry paused"You have analysis to do, right?"—Jemma nodded —"Then go do them"

Jemma nodded again and went hastily to the door.

"Next time you think it's good to bash powers or people with them"said Harry when Jemma had opened the door"You better remember to do it, not only out of earshot of someone with power, but also when you're not an agent of SHIELD, an organisation well-known for being the one behind the Project Avengers, because next time, the person who will be scolding you won't be as kind as me"

Jemma quickly left the lab and Skye gaped at a smug-looking Harry and a smirking Johann.

"Let's not tell Rogers you just scolded a member of Coulson's team"said Johann making Harry huff a laugh.

"If anything, he'll probably berate her more than me"

"With more Freedom, America and Liberty than you"joked Johann in an agreeing tone.

Harry laughed and Skye couldn't help but crack a smile. Waddling toward Skye's cubicle, Harry gave the brunette a small smile.

"Good afternoon, Skye"piped joyfully Harry, looking like he hadn't been ready to commit a murder minutes ago"How are you doing?"

Skye gave him a long look.

"Good, I think"replied Skye after a beat and Harry smiled at her.

"Glad to know"said Harry before his smile lost a bit of his joyfulness"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk about what happened in this Alien City"

Harry saw Skye's face ward itself and stare at him mistrustfully before eyeing a silent Johann behind him.

"I could, but I'd rather do it when he's not here"

Johann stared unfazedly at her as he raised an eyebrow and Harry chuckled.

"Believe me, I'd also would like Jo to stop hovering"—Skye saw Johann half-glare at his head—"Around me but sadly"—Harry shrugged—"As I progress in my pregnancy, Jo's and Steve's hovering worsen and I nearly don't have any alone time"

Skye tried not to gape at the two.

"Are you telling me that, not only the Founder but also the Supreme Head of HYDRA is, what, mollycoddling you?"

Skye didn't know why Harry burst out of laughing and Johann's cheeks took on a nice red tint.

"Mollycoddling! I forgot this word even existed! That's exactly what he's been doing!"breathed Harry, his hands rubbing his stomach.

"Sorry for worrying about my lover and kids"drawled Johann, making Harry snort.

"Jo, there worrying and then there's you"

Harry advanced toward her and looked as if he was about to whisper to her

"Not even out of my belly and the twins have him already under their fingers"whispered loudly the wizard and Skye giggled while the red of Johann's cheeks deepened.

Harry stepped away from the glass and smiled broadly.

"Anyway, he won't leave because he's worried about me"said Harry then paused"If you're worried about him revealing anything to HYDRA, you shouldn't, when Jo is amongst the Avengers, or S.H.I.E.L.D. for that matter, he's neutral ground"—Skye raised a dubious eyebrow—"Yes, I know, the sentence sounds weird, but I'm not lying"

Skye bit her lips, looked at Johann then Harry.

"Why do you want to talk about this?"

Harry stared at her.

"Can I be frank?"asked Harry and Skye nodded.

The woman watched as Harry waved his wrist and something smooth and warm enveloped the room and her.

"Wha-"

"I put on some privacy wards, nobody should disturb us"informed Harry"Because what I'm about to reveal you might be a bit shocking"

Skye, unknowingly, gulped.

"You agreed that I be frank so…From what I understand so far, you went down to this Alien City for something, something very important"—Skye nodded, biting her lips, behind her, the monitors showed her elevated pulse—"When you went down there, something happened, something big, big enough to cause the death of someone"—Skye nodded again.

"Trip was changed into stone, I don't know how but it was probably from the Obelisk, an Alien artefact that was in HYDRA's possession"said Skye and Johann raised an eyebrow before he tried to remember if he had an artefact like that in the past and gave up when he couldn't.

"And then, there was this large earthquake"said Johann, calmly"An earthquake, I believe, with a magnitude of 8.9 on Mercalli's Scale and it happened right where you stood"

The monitors behind Skye beeped loudly and the room shook a little before it stopped completely.

"Your point?"asked Skye, looking down, her hands rubbing and kneading the hem of her shirt.

Harry and Johann shared a look before both looked at her.

"We believe you were the one behind the earthquake"said calmly Harry"And I think you know it"

Skye gaped at him before the monitors started panicking as Skye's pulse rocketed and the room shook. Skye breathed erratically, her eyes darting around and sweat covering her body. Hands were suddenly on her face.

"Skye, breath with me, in then out"said a voice and Skye stared into mesmerizing emeralds.

Listening to Harry's voice, Skye breathed and slowly, her breath evened. Gently, Harry led and sat her on the bed.

"Ho-How did you…"Skye pointed next to Johann—who was watching them like a hawk—outside, then to him"…Get in?"

Harry smiled before he went to sit next to her—struggling with his belly.

"I told you I'm a wizard"replied calmly—yet a bit breathless from his efforts—Harry.

Skye kept silent, eyeing the ground morosely.

"I understand that it is a shock to you"began Harry

"How can you?"asked angrily Skye"You said earlier you were a wizard, born like it, you've had your powers since birth, I don't know what's happening to me or…"Skye huffed"You don't know how I feel"

Rather than be angry, Harry simply stared at Skye.

"Wonder"replied Harry, making Skye stare at him"Giddiness, a pinch of excitement but also fear, disbelief, and more importantly you feel abnormal"

Skye now looked thoroughly at Harry and saw something in those unusual green eyes.

"I may have been born a wizard, but my…relatives omitted that my parents were magicals and I spent most of my life believing I didn't have power…Sure, sometimes something…Some _freakish_ "—Skye and Johann noted how the words were spat with venom—"Things happened around me when I got worked up like…I teleported on top of a chimney once as I tried to escape some bullies, I turned my teacher's hair blue one day after she scolded me for something I didn't do, things like that"

Skye opened her mouth then closed it and adverting her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I-I-"

"It's okay"replied Harry with a smile"You wouldn't have known"Harry paused"And it helps a little knowing that there is a whole community of people like me or that I'm in the Avengers, a bunch of weird powered people, or…"

"Or that your lovers are buffed men on some strong steroids"joked Skye.

Harry smiled and Johann huffed, half a smile on his lips.

"That too"replied Harry"It really helps you know, knowing that you're not alone and that there will always be someone who would have experienced the same thing you did and be there to help you"

"That's why you're talking to me, right?"asked Skye"You want to help me with…"Skye stared at her hands, opening and closing them.

"Yes…"answered Harry"And from what I'm seeing, you dearly need it"

"Because I killed a friend?"asked Skye, bitter.

"No, more like to prevent you from hurting or killing your friends and the people around you accidentally, and also to protect them"corrected Harry"Because that's what you want, right? Protect your friends from powerful threats when they can't"—Skye nodded fervently.

"More than anything"replied Skye"But, who would? My power are dangerous at the moment, I can't hurt someone, or anyone for that matter"

"Except right now, it's your lack of control that is dangerous, you'll do yourself and your friends more harms if you're wary to use and control your power"piped this time Johann

Skye bit her lips and stared at the older man before turning to Harry.

"Did you have someone to teach you magic?"

Harry nodded.

"I spent six years in a magical school to learn how to control my magic and use it when needed"answered Harry"I had many subjects like Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration, things that helped me have reins on my magic, then I started some parts of the Auror training, think of it like the magical police, and I hunted bad wizards around Europe"Harry shrugged"The only time I can potentially be dangerous is when my emotions get the best of me, because, while Magic itself can be controlled, there is always some Wild Magic that is untameable and extremely dangerous, we call it Accidental Magic because it lashes when the withholder is experiencing strong emotions like fear or anger, children are best when it comes to Accidental Magic because they don't have the hang on their magic or emotions like adults do but an adult can have some bout of Accidental Magic if they are very angry and since they have a tad bit more control on it, they can lash it out more precisely at someone than children can"

As Skye blinked at Harry, Johann piped absentmindedly.

"You saw the little light show Harry did as he scolded your…friend"—Skye turned to stare at him and nodded—"Then what you saw was a bout of said Wild and Accidental Magic…I've been on the receiving end of it, you know, blasted me right across a room and into a wall, my spine and head still remember it"

"And I actually inflated one of my relative like a balloon after she insulted my parents"added Harry"I didn't have much control over my magic at the time but sometimes my control escapes me but I still try to rein in my magic, because if I don't, I would probably kill anyone around me"Harry paused and Skye could only gape at him"You have to understand that, with control and experience, you could make beautiful things, I'll show you"

Harry slid down the bed and walked toward the middle of the room.

"Harry, don't use too much magic"warned Johann from the other side of the cubicle.

Harry gave his lover a smile before a thin wisp of silvery smoke swirled around him before a silvery deer stood next to him. Skye gasped as she saw the deer.

"This is a Corporeal Patronus"informed Harry"Consider it as some sort of physical representation of condensed happiness for only a happy memory can bring this kind of spell out like that"

Skye slid down her bed and walked toward the deer, extending a hand slowly toward it.

"Normally, Patronuses take the form of a silver mist and wizards or witches scarcely get a Corporeal one"added then Harry as Skye petted Prongs.

Skye felt like she was running her hand on thin, misty and cold water, it was really weird but also amazing. Harry smiled at before waving his wrist and Prongs disappeared…And he whimpered soundlessly, a baby having kicked him somewhere near his spleen. Behind him, on the other side, he could hear Johann pacing, worrying.

"Johann, stop pacing"said Harry"You'll wear the floor"

"You're hurt"said Johann behind him, still pacing"Something hurt you, Harry, please, stop with your magic, I'll ask a scientist to open the door a-"

"Jo, you're rambling"deadpanned Harry and Skye giggled, not used to seeing an _über_ -villain this worried.

"I'm worried!"

"Jo, if you sit down, I'll settle down on the bed and try not to use too much of my magic"

Skye watched as Schmidt halted altogether in his pacing, scrambled for a chair—and finding one— before going to and pulling it in front of the cubicle then sitting.

"Is he always like that?"asked Skye with a smile.

At Harry's blasé look, she laughed. Harry huffed then looked at Johann, who was raising an eyebrow that clearly said 'Well, what are you waiting for?', then went to sit on Skye's bed, his hands rubbing it and the twins inside him, clearly woken up from their nap, beat the living shit out of his organs. As Harry rubbed his stomach, Skye couldn't help but stare at it, something that wasn't missed by Harry.

"You want to rub it?"asked Harry with a smile, making Skye start at the sound of his voice.

"No, no, I mean, I'm sure you'd mind and all, a-"

"Skye"interrupted Harry with an amused glint in his eyes"I live with two men, one who is kind of a family man and the second a scientist who is amazed by my pregnancy, and both can't keep their hands to themselves when it comes to my belly, the Avengers also tend to rub my belly whenever they can, so I don't mind playing Buddha, especially when I asked if you wanted to"

Harry held up his hand and Skye, gently as if unsure, put hers in his. Harry guided her hand on his belly, moving it until a small yet strong pressure pushed against it. Harry had to hold back an amused laugh when he saw Skye's awed face after a baby had kicked against it.

"Amazing, isn't it?"asked Harry and Skye nodded with a smile"Wish it feels like it, but each pushes or little kicks feels like punches to me, sometimes I'm even surprised I don't have any internal bleedings"

Skye's hand stilled on his stomach.

"Sorry"

Harry shook his head.

"Don't, the cons of having baby super soldiers, it's not _that_ bad but…I wish I could do without it"

Turning his head, Harry chuckled.

"Will you look at this smug bastard!"said Harry with an amused smirk and Skye stared up.

Indeed, Johann looked downright smug, as if he had taken down all of the Avengers with simply lifting his pinkie and had Loki, collared, muzzled and in a leash, crawling behind him while he sit in the throne of Asgard.

"The rightful description of smug and proud reunited"said Skye before the two laughed.

"So, what do you say? When you get out of here, I'm giving you private lessons to control your shaking and when you feel it is the right time, you can tell your team"

Skye bit her lips.

"I'd love to…But I don't know…About revealing-"

"Kid, you'll have to do it at some point, and it would be best to do it when in a calm day rather than on the field when pumped up on adrenalin, wouldn't you agree?"replied Johann.

Skye had to admit the older man had a point.

"For the moment, just think about it"said Harry.

The doorknob moved and in walked Steve, followed by Coulson and May. The three halted upon seeing him inside the quarantine bloc. Harry gave a sheepish smile and a wave. Steve's eyes comically widened as he made a beeline for the cubicle, followed by May and Coulson.

"Harry?!"Steve gaped at Harry"Harry, this is a quarantine, you just can't enter it!"Steve glared at a calm Johann and rounded on him"How can you let him?! He's pregnant for fuck's sake"

Johann threw a disbelieved look at the blond.

" _Ernst?!_ "hissed Johann, standing up and going up into Steve's face"It's not like I could have stopped him from teleporting inside!"

"Steve"soothed Harry before sliding down the bed and waddling to the door"It's okay, I'm okay and so are the babies, I'm sure this quarantine is no-"

"Harry, this is very dangerous"scolded Coulson"Usuallly when a quarantine is set up, all the people who wants in must wear specified gear"Coulson looked at May"Send of a decontamination team I-"

There was a crack and Harry stood outside the cubicle, angry-looking and pale. Steve's and Johann's eyes widened before they both moved and stopped Harry from toppling on the floor. Skye's eyes widened and she approached the glass, staring worriedly at the pale and shaking wizard.

"Magic Depletion"growled Steve as they both lowered Harry to the ground.

"Harry, I told you, no more magic"hissed Johann before looking at the worried agents"It's nothing, he's just tired, magically speaking, it's not whatever you think Skye has"—Johann ran a hand in Harry's hair before the raven's hand grabbed his gently—"His magic would have prevented…Whatever Skye has from affecting his body"

"How would you know?"demanded May, mistrustful.

Johann gave her a look.

"I would know"growled Johann"And Harry wouldn't put himself and OUR KIDS in direct danger, not like that"

"Sadly, I have to agree with Schmidt on that"drawled Steve before taking a tired Harry in his arms"Let's get you to bed and you rest, you've used enough of your magic for today"

Harry nodded and gave a tired wave at Skye as they exited the lab, closely followed by Johann, Coulson and May. On their way, they encountered Mack and Jemma.

"Thanks for the schematics, sir"Mack handed the blueprints he had with him before his eyes settled on Harry in Steve's arms then Johann"Ventilation system's all good"—Coulson nodded and went to go back on their way but Mack stopped them"And, sir... I want to apologize for my outburst in there, it was uncalled for…I have a little trouble dealing with my anger sometimes"

"Join the club"deadpanned May and Johann snorted—and was promptly elbowed by Steve.

Mack glared at him, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Yeah, something I'm working on"replied the man after a beat"But this alien stuff messed with my head, and, uh...And losing Trip brought back a lot of hard memories"

"For all of us"said Phil with an understanding smile.

"I hope I-I didn't blow my chance to work on Lola"—Three curious eyebrow rose— "one day"

"After that little R.C. version you built for me"replied the Director"I'm genuinely considering it"—Mack and Jemma shared at smile—"Although I couldn't figure out how to make it fly"

'Fly?'mouthed Johann questioningly at Steve and the blond shrugged while Harry gaped at Coulson.

"It doesn't"replied Mack, after his face fell.

"Sir, I do think Mack brought up a matter we should consider"Jemma cut—and tried not to wince at Harry's stare.

"I'm all ears"

"I'm aware the team hunting Raina has orders to capture, not kill"

"As always"said May.

"But this might be some sort of contagion"—Harry raised an eyebrow along with Johann and Steve stared at the two—"Or even a plague inadvertently set loose, plagues must be understood, yes…but eventually eradicated"

"Are you saying that you want to put Raina down, Agent Simmons?"wondered May.

"No, of course not, uh..."replied Jemma

"Then what were you saying, agent?"drawled Harry and Jemma flinched slightly"You were clearly voicing your need to kill this…woman"

"Monster"replied Jemma and Harry's stare hardened"And I'm just saying that if they have to, it may not be the worst thing"

The others stared at the two, not understanding why there seemed to be something between them.

"Thank you"said Coulson dismissively before they went back to their way.

"If it's not much, may I ask what happened?"asked Steve after they were a bit far away from the two agents.

"Just a different opinion on a matter"replied evasively Johann.

"Just that?"asked Coulson and Johann rolled his eyes.

"She said something that angered him and he went up to her and berated her"replied Johann.

"What were they talking about?"

"Nothing/Powers"replied Harry and Johann at the same time before Harry glared at Johann"Traitor"

The brunet shrugged.

"Jemma was preaching the evilness of power using me as an example and Harry preached back the contrary using you as one of his examples"summarized the German man, pointing at Steve.

"And let me guess, his magic reacted"—Johann nodded and Steve sighed—"Now, I know why you're Magically Depleted"

Harry huffed and looked away. Johann rolled his eyes before he gave a quick kiss on the wizard's cheek.

"Let the dog kiss you and you'll end up with fleas"deadpanned Harry making Johan huff a laugh then kiss him again"You're still a traitor"

The others watched with a bit of amusement.

"Who's Lola?"asked the blond.

"Just my car"answered Phil

"A flying car?"asked Steve, looking at Coulson.

The man simply smiled like a sphinx.

—

Steve settled him gently on their bed.

"You'll stay here while Phil, May and I talk about the plan, I'll be back quickly"Steve turned to Johann"And Schmidt, this time, make sure he's not in danger"

Johann gave him a dark look as the blond exited their room before eyeing the wizard on the bed who struggled to get down.

"Harry"Johann sat on the bed and stopped the wizard from standing"Rest a little, please, you overused your magic enough for today"

Harry huffed, crossing his arms. Bending down slightly, Johann looked at Harry from under, making him almost look pleading.

"Harry…"

Harry huffed again and looked away. Johann sighed before he slid down the bed to kneel before the wizard. Looking up, Harry still looked like he was angry with him and Johann started undoing and lowering Harry's trousers.

"Jo?! Whaa-Ah!"Harry moaned as suddenly he was engulfed by wetness and warmth.

Johann chuckled—and made Harry whimper in ecstasy—before moving slowly his head, relishing in the whimpers and moans Harry was making. Lying on his back, Harry put one hand in the brunet's hair and the other clenched the bed sheets spasmodically. Johann smirked, because with each lick, nibble or suck, Harry would either buck his hips or moan or fist his hair and that made him feel powerful, knowing he had this kind of power over the other was a great feeling. Their door opened and the person at the threshold gasped almost silently. Eyeing the surprised American Icon, Johann growled—and Harry cried— not stopping his bobbing.

"Mmmh?"

Steve shook his head, a nice tint over his cheeks.

"Lance and Bobbi are on their way"informed the blond"They'll be here, at the base I mean, in a few and Coulson is demanding our presence for the debrief, maybe I'll go and I'll…I'll tell him you'll come a bit later"

Johann made an agreeing noise that made Harry cry out before something bitter landed on his tongue. Steve watched as Johann swallowed what seemed to be Harry's orgasm while the wizard looked like the perfect picture of debauchery with his eyes blown wide, the red of his cheeks, the small whimpers he was emitting, his heaving and how utterly screwed he looked as he basked in the afterglow.

' _Wish I didn't have this debrief!'_ thought Johann and Steve at the same time.

Johann stood up, crawled above the wizard to kiss him, a kiss Harry answered tiredly.

' _At least, he'll rest a little now'_ thought Johann, a bit victorious' _He's always a bit tired after an orgasm'_

Breaking the kiss, Johann rested his forehead on top of Harry's.

"I'll be back shortly, rest a little"

Harry didn't have the force to disagree and closed his eyes as he heard his two lovers leave his room.

—

"Sorry for being late"said Steve as they entered the debrief room"But Schmidt needed to finish something off before coming"

Johann tried not to raise an eyebrow and give a look at the blond. He failed.

"At least, he came"replied Coulson with a smile as he stared at Johann"Thank you for coming here willingly, hope you were able to finish…whatever you were doing quickly"

"Oh, he did"said Steve.

Johann couldn't help the gawk he let out.

"Be careful, don't want you to choke"replied Steve, good-natured.

Johann gave an unfazed and bored look at a smirking Steve before clearing his throat and eyeing Hunter.

"Where's Bakshi?"

"He's staying with Talbot"informed Hunter"Coulson called the real him once we had Bakshi secured with us"

Johann nodded.

"What was the point to all of this?"asked, borderline demanded, Mack.

Before anyone could answer, Johann's phone started ringing. Taking it out, Johann stared at the HYDRA logo on the screen before looking at the agents and, more importantly at Steve. Holding a finger to his lips, Johann prompted utter silence before he took the call. They notice Johann didn't say a thing, and just listened to the other speaking before the call ended.

"…Seems like your plan worked"replied Johann, pocketing his phone"It was one of my moles, if you want to know, and he says that the HYDRA Council has been…'Disbanded'"—Johann gave a wry smile—"We all know what it means"

"They're dead"stated May.

Johann nodded slowly.

"So that was it? HYDRA's Council?"drawled Mack"It's not that big of a victory"

" _Au contraire_ "replied Johann"For quite some times, the Head of HYDRA had been taking advices from them, I understand Democracy is the key to the future but not in an evil organisation"—Johann got a disgusted look—"You can't rule the world with people saying what's bad or good or throwing a tantrum because the others have more power than you, you can only trust you, yourself and your guts"Johann stared pointedly at Coulson"Since you're in charge of SHIELD now, friendly advice, don't ever take a Council, it will only bring you more shit than it's worth"

"I'll remember it"replied Coulson with a smile.

"With them dead, HYDRA won't have any potential Heads should Strucker die"said Johann"The serpent is poisoning itself, plant the seeds of hate and watch them kill each others"

"Thank you Confucius for your wise words"drawled Steve.

Johann rolled his eyes and took out a cigarette. As he lit it, the agents discussed what should they do next and what could possibly be HYDRA's next move now that it has been amputated from an important part.

—

A sharp pain in his stomach woke him. Groaning, Harry rubbed the spot one of the twins had hit, somewhere close to his ribs.

' _Why is it always the ribs that gets it?!'_

Struggling to sit, Harry stretched a bit before he slid down the bed. His trousers fell around his feet and he groaned before trying to bend down to pull them up. After a few minutes of struggle, Harry gave up, discarded the offending piece of clothes before he discarded his shirt and went to the wardrobe. Eyeing the different—and much larger— shirts, Harry took one out and put it on. It must be one of Steve's because could smell the man on it and it stopped mid-thigh, even with his belly. Rummaging more into the piece of furniture, Harry pulled out what seemed to be one of Johann's boxers and put them on, one of the few pieces of clothing he could put on without any troubles. Harry gave a look at his shoes before shaking his head, it's not like he can put them on without any help. Opening his door, Harry looked on every side before he stepped out, closed the door and made his way toward Skye's cubicle. Harry supressed a shiver as he walked in the cold corridors and had to refrain himself from casting a _Warming Charm_ on himself to keep warm. Finally arriving at the lab, Harry opened the door and made his way toward Skye, who was listening to music. Smiling, Harry tapped the glass to get her attention. Skye turned her head and saw him.

"I didn't expect you to come back again"said Skye, sitting up and taking off her headphones

Harry shrugged.

"You must be feeling lonely here, thought I could keep you company"

Skye gave him a smile and looked at his clothes.

"Aren't you cold?"

"A bit"admitted Harry"It was the only clothes I could put on"

"Couldn't one of your men help you?"

Harry shook his head.

"They weren't in the room…And last time I saw them, I heard they were going to a debrief"

Skye noticed the nice tint Harry's cheeks got.

"You were this sleepy to hardly hear them?"

Harry's blush deepened.

"Well…"

Skye's eyes widened as she sensed some gossip, some nice gossip.

"What happened after Steve carried you to their room like a princess? Did they honor you? Right before a debrief?!"

Harry bit his lips.

"Not Steve, per say…But Jo…"—Skye stared at him, expectantly and Harry could almost see the stars in her eyes—"…Well…He…Hedidgetdownonme"

Skye frowned as she tried to process what he said before her feature broke into a huge grin.

"He did?! He really went down on you?!"

Harry made hushing motion with his hands.

"Come on, Harry"pleaded Skye, with a big smile"I'm your friend, you can tell me the prowesses of your men in bed"

Harry huffed.

"…Yes…He went down on me…Right before a debrief"revealed Harry and Skye looked ecstatic"And Steve walked on us…And I think he wasn't left…indifferent by what he saw"

Skye laughed.

"You should marry him! I remember one of my foster-sister telling me that if a man gets down on you just like that, he's marriage material!"

Harry's blush worsened and Skye laughed. Someone knocked on the lab's door before Fitz walked in, looking a bit skittish and deep in thought.

"Hey, Fitz"greeted Skye as the Scot went to stand by Harry"What's wrong?"

Fitz stared at him—and he raised an eyebrow—before looking at Skye.

"Can you tell me?"replied Fitz, his gaze somewhat hard before he looked down at the bracelet thing in his hand"Fixed your bio-meter watch, checked your vitals at the time of the temple collapse"Fitz paused and Harry got a bad feeling as he watched the scientist and an uneasy-looking Skye"Your heart rate was recorded at almost…300 bpm"

' _That must be something too big for a human'_ thought Harry.

"That's very fast"commented Skye after a sharp inhale.

"No, that's inhuman"corrected Fitz, looking at Skye"I thought the readings were a mistake, that I put the thing together wrong, been struggling to, uh, um…"—Fitz moved and snapped his fingers as he tried to find the good word but gave up in the end by clapping his hands angrily —"Something's wrong with the data in my head!"

Skye sat on the bed, silent, her eyes wide, worried and riveted on the ground.

"So, I was thinking how the heart monitor seemed to shatter from the inside out, but it was still on your wrist when we found you…"went on Fitz"That doesn't make sense! And how we found you…! Basically unharmed in the collapse, with destruction all around you!"Fitz started breathing heavily and pacing while Skye tried to block what he was saying, but it just made her all worked up and Harry heard clattering.

"Fitz"called calmly Harry"Maybe you should sit down for a moment"

"No!"shouted the scientist"No! No! I need to, to, to…"Harry watched as the man gripped his hair angrily, frustrated before returning to his pacing"I thought I was losing my mind all over again…That there was something wrong"—Harry alternatively looked between a frantic scientist and a teary eyed little girl, who needed to be calmed down now as the little cubicle stated shaking—"So it took a while to dawn on me…Or maybe I was just afraid to think it…That…You survived the destruction because…You caused it"

"Fitz…"called, almost sobbed Skye as she stood up and put her hands against the glass of the door.

"Raina wasn't the only one changed in there"went on the Scot"And I'm pretty sure the DNA results we're running right now are gonna confirm it… There's nothing wrong with the data in my head, Skye"

"That's enough"commended Harry as the shaking worsened"Look, mate, either you shut up or _I'_ m shutting you up, right now you're working her up and it's not good!"

Fitz gaped at him.

"You knew…"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Jo and I knew, we just put two and two together"replied Harry as he heard Skye sob a little in her cubicle"And right now she needs to calm down"

"There's something wrong with her! I can-"

"No! Stop!"sobbed Skye, plucking her ears while the shaking intensified, making the lamp beside her explode, shard of glass flying inside the cubicle.

Fitz stared wide-eyed at Skye while Harry cursed.

"Skye! Skye!"called Harry before cursing again and teleporting in the cubicle.

Harry hissed as he felt shards of glass embed itself in his naked feet before he bent down to gather Skye in his arms and whisper soothing words. Ignoring the pain in his feet, Harry focused his magic into calming the girl. Raising his head, Harry saw that Fitz had ran off.

' _Fuck! I should have cursed him!_ '

Running his hands through Skye's hair, Harry kept on reassuring the girl. They waited a few moment before Skye looked at him, fear in her eyes as she looked at the mess.

"Skye, Skye, focus on me"instructed Harry"Don't mind the mess, I'll clean it in a jiffy, Skye, Skye"—Skye stared at him—"Skye, they won't find out now, I promise, even if I have to wipe the memories of your friend, I-"

"No, please, please, don't"breathed Skye, scared, making the room shake again.

"Alright, alright, I won't I swear"promised Harry—the shaking stopped—before hissing as he leaned more on his wounded feet to stand.

Skye helped him stand before she stared at the mess again and bent down to pick up the glass.

"Skye, don't, you'll"—Harry heard Skye hiss then red in her right hand—"Cut yourself"Skye took a blue tissue and started picking the shards.

Harry groaned and was about to wave his wrist and clean the mess but a dizzy spell hit him and he had to sit on the bed as he sensed the backlash of teleporting inside the cubicle in a hurry and using his remaining magic to calm Skye.

"Harry?! Harry?! Oh no, please, are you al-"

"I'm fine"slurred Harry"It's nothing, just…Give me a mo' and-"Harry clamped his mouth shut as he sensed bile go up his throat and focused on simply breathing.

The door opened and May walked in. Skye immediately hid her bleeding hand and Harry tucked his bleeding feet under the bed.

"Hey"greeted May

"Hey"greeted back Skye, trying to look casual.

"Feeling like you've been in that glass box your whole life?"asked May with a smile before she noted something was off"You doing okay?"

"We're great!"piped Harry jovially, making the woman look at him.

May rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you're here"said May in a scolding manner.

Harry gave her a sheepish smile, trying not to show he was in a cold sweat.

"Sorry"replied Harry"I thought Skye would like the company since she is a bubble girl now!"

Skye gave her a smile and a nod.

"Still, you could have opened the door, that's why they're here for"drawled May"Do Captain Rogers and Red Skull know you're here?"

Harry bit his lips and May inhaled.

"How was the debrief?"asked Harry quickly"I heard Jo and Steve talk about it before I took a nap, and what about the plan?"

"Good, as for the plan, it worked, Coulson had his revenge, according to Red Skull"

Harry nodded and Skye bit her lips.

"I've never seen Coulson like that before"stated the brunette"He seemed so…Cutthroat"

May could only nod, but just slightly.

"Yeah, I've rarely seen him like this myself"admitted the older woman"For Coulson, Trip was the embodiment of the principles he wants S.H.I.E.L.D. to be built upon…compassion, loyalty, heart, and that is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s strength, and Trip's death reminded Coulson that HYDRA doesn't have that, and that is their weakness"

Harry nodded before Steve and Johann burst into the room, looking frantic.

"What's going on?"asked May, looking at them.

Steve stared at the woman.

"Harry! He i-"

"Here"slurred Harry, looking like he would pass out at anytime.

Johann cursed and made a beeline for the cubicle and eyed the door with distaste, as if it had personally offended him.

"Harry!"called Steve, joining Johann"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded and, if it weren't for Skye, he would have kissed the floor. That's then they noticed Skye was bleeding.

"Are you bleeding?"asked May.

Harry and Skye shared a look and both opened their mouth to explain themselves.

"We should have your DNA results back any minute now"piped Simmons as she walked in—and gaped at the small crowd inside—"Once we know there's nothing wrong, we'll have you out of there!"—Harry and Skye shared a look, with Skye's one afraid and Harry's worried—"Something's wrong?"

Skye bit her lips and showed them her bleeding hand.

"What the hell happened? Skye? Harry?"demanded May

Skye opened her mouth to answer but Harry cut her.

"It's my fault, actually"admitted Harry"My magic reacted badly with the lamp, it exploded and…"

"And what? Harry?"breathed Steve, worried.

Harry bit his lips before he took out his bleeding feet from under the bed. That's now the persons noticed the small puddle and drops of blood under the bed.

"Fuck/ _Scheiße_ "groaned both super soldiers.

Johann glared at the door before turning to Jemma.

"Open the door"

"I can't"replied Jemma"Until Skye's results aren't back I can't get in without a suit a-"

Steve had to take a hold on Johann as the man had nearly pounced on the woman.

"I fuken dun kare abut doz fricken rezults"hissed Johann, his German accent thick"My lover iz in dere and bleedin'!"

Jemma stepped away from the mad-looking man in the blond's hold.

"Schmidt calm down"ordered Steve and Johann snarled.

"Eizer you open it, or I vill!"Johann's struggled in Steve's hold"Rogerz! Releese me rit naw!"

Skye's eyes widened and Harry felt a slight shaking before he grabbed Skye's hand and run his thumb over it.

"Jo, it's okay"soothed Harry, his voice a bit croaky as he sensed bile go up his throat"I can wait until the results are here"

Skye nodded, biting her lips.

"They won't be long! Fitz was here, talking about it before Harry's magic reacted"replied Skye—and Harry tried to shake his head at her but couldn't—"I'm sure Fitz…"

"Fitz went to get a First Aid kit along with the results"replied a new voice from the threshold.

They turned their heads to see the Scots walk into the room, a pad under his arms and the kit in his hands.

"Harry t-t-teleported when I-I was taking a sample from Skye and the lamp exploded"explained Fitz"Harry protected us with his magic but he stepped on some shards, and Skye helped him on the bed and cut herself on some pieces of glass when she wiped clean a spot on the bed for him to sit"—While the group stared at him, behind them, Harry and Skye openly gaped at him.

Fitz cleared his throat and handed the first aid kit to Steve—who took it with one hand—before taking the pad under his arm.

"I was anxious to double-check the results"said Fitz and Harry heard Skye's sharp and silent intake of breath—and his grip on her hand tightened—"Her DNA is an exact match to what it was before"—Fitz handed the pad to Jemma before he smiled at Skye—"She's clear"—Johann was intelligent enough to shut up on that.

"Thank god"sighed Jemma, relieved while Fitz took out his card and passed it over the scanner.

As soon as the door opened, Steve let go of Johann, who almost ran inside and gathered Harry in his arms.

"I'm gonna call Coulson"said May with a relieved smile"He can use the good news"—May stared at Skye—"You all right?"

"Yeah"breathed a smiling Skye, relieved.

Jemma still looked at the results while May exited and Johann lifted Harry off the bed.

"You alright?"asked Steve and Harry nodded tiredly, shivering and half of it not from the way he was dressed.

"You're still Magically Depleted"growled Johann, feeling how wet and pale Harry was"That's it! No more wandering! Nearly got a heart attack when I noticed you weren't in the room!"

"Sorry"breathed Harry.

Johann heaved a huge sigh.

"Let's go and clean those wounds"suggested Steve before looking at Skye then Fitz"You won't need it?"

Fitz shook his head.

"There's still some, some, some things in the cubicle for her, enough to, to clean and bandage her wounds"

Steve nodded and with Johann, left the room. Before he was out, Harry smiled and gave a tired wave at Skye and Fitz.

"Can we stay a bit longer?"asked the wizard as they made their way to their bedroom.

Johann refrained from shouting 'no'.

"Why?"asked Steve.

Harry smiled.

"I just want to spend some times with Coulson and his team"replied Harry, looking pleadingly at his lovers"Pwetty pwease, with a cherry on top"

"Only on conditions"growled Johann.

"I know, no more wandering"replied Harry.

"And when I say rest, you fucking rest"added Johann"And no leaving the bedroom without someone!"

Harry groaned.

"But Jo!"

"That's it, Rogers with me, let's go to the Avenjet and go ho-"

"Alright, alright!"Harry heaved a sigh"I promise to not wander off, rest when ordered, and always be with someone"

"AND stop using magic when you're depleted or ordered to"added Johann as Steve opened the door to their bedroom.

"Promise!"

—

Days passed and so far, Skye had yet to make the ground shake. When she wasn't training with May or talking to F-Leo, she was with Harry and Johann. She had taken on Harry's proposal to help her try and control her new powers. So now, here they were, in an unused training room with Johann watching Skye and Harry like a hawk, the two of them calmly standing in the middle of the room.

"I understand you're afraid"said Harry"But you do need to make the ground shake to know how your power works"

"I know!"replied Skye, frustrated"But I can't! I don't even know how I do it in the first place!"

Harry simply stared while Johann raised an eyebrow.

"I can see you're frustrated but right now, I think you have a lid on your emotions"stated Harry"It's good but it's also bad"

"How can it be bad?"

"It's a sword of Damocles"replied Harry"On one side, you have a lid on our emotions which can help you make the right choice but at the same time you have a lid, and once you have enough, the lid will get off and emotions will pour out without you being able to do anything…"

"And with my untamed emotions controlling my powers, I can hurt my friends"stated Skye and Harry nodded.

Skye heaved a sigh as she slumped on the ground. Harry stared at her before he rubbed his belly, sensing the movements in it.

"How about a day off?"replied Harry"You look like you need it and so do I, twins keeps punching and kicking me in my sleep"

"I want to learn how to control my…powers"said Skye.

"I know"said Harry"But with you being at this"—Harry held up his thumb and forefinger—"From exploding, I believe you just need to relax…Maybe you can start meditation, it should help calm you down and have a better control of this 'lid' and knowing when to lift it when needed"

Skye bit her lips before nodding. She stood up, hugged Harry then left the room and Johann turned to Harry.

"She isn't getting any better"

It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"No, she's afraid"replied Harry"As long as she's afraid she won't be able to do anything, not even control her power and that is very dangerous"

Johann made a noise from the back of his throat before he stood up from the chair he had been sitting on since the beginning of Harry's lesson and walked to his lover.

"Give her time"replied Johann, gathering the smaller wizard in his arms"It's a big shock for her"

"A big shock that could endanger anyone here"said Harry"And _I_ don't have much time, we'll soon go back home and I'll be further along my pregnancy"

Johann hummed, his hands going to Harry's distended belly.

"Weren't you shocked when you discovered you were a wizard?"

"I was, believe me I was, but not _that_ extend"answered Harry"If she doesn't start to, at least, have just a little something on them I…"

"You what?"

Harry inhaled before exhaled deeply.

"I'll take her with us as we go home"said the wizard"I don't care if I'll have to kidnap her, she needs to get a hang on her power or everyone will be in danger"

Johann could only agree. Leaving the training room, the two made their way into the Break Room for a snack.

"I'm famished"replied Harry as he made a beeline for the fridge and taking most of the content and put it on a nearby table.

"Harry, how about you let-"—Harry had taken out a bowl and started pilling fruit and putting mustard, ketchup, whipped cream and custard on them—"-me prepare you something"drawled Johann.

"I'm fine"replied Harry as he put fried—and dried—onions and shallot in the bowl.

The door opened and Steve and Coulson walked in.

"Hey!"greeted Harry, upon seeing them before digging into his snack.

Steve went to the wizard and kissed him before staring at the bowl with a weird—and slightly disgusted— look.

"What are you making?"asked Coulson, coming closer.

"Unless you want to puke your coffee, you shouldn't ask him"replied Johann, cutting Harry's as the wizard opened his mouth.

The raven threw Johann a dark glare before he came up to the taller brunet and pinched the man's side.

"Ow!"Johann edged a bit away from the wizard"Stop pinching me!"

"Then stop being full of crap!"

"I believe it's half of his personality"piped Steve and Johann glared at him as Harry guffawed and Coulson smiled amusedly.

"More like three fourth"said Coulson innocently.

"Real funny"drawled Johann as Harry started eating what was in his bowl and he eyed the bowl warily"Seriously, don't you want me to make you something?"

"I'm good"replied the wizard"I just wish we had mango ice-cream, or maybe lemon lime, it would go well with my mustard and shallot"

Johann pursed his lips while Steve and Coulson forced a smile.

"I'll restock next time"promised Phil"And Harry, I need you and Schmidt in the Bus with me"

Harry stared at the brunet quizzically as he swallowed a piece of peach with onions and mustard on it.

"Why?"asked Johann, squinting at the smaller man.

"I need all hands on deck for a mission in Portugal"replied the man"But Harry won't be on the field, I assure you, but I need him, just in dire case"

Steve and Johann shared a look.

"Sure"replied Harry, making the super soldiers look at him"I'll stay on my own inside the…'Bus'"

"You won't be alone, Fitz, Skye and Simmons will be with you"

Harry nodded and took a spoonful of his snack.

"I'll stay with him too"said both super soldiers before glaring at each others

"Actually, I might need you, Steve, on field with me and May"Phil turned to Harry"Do you mind if I borrow him?"

Harry stared at Phil before a leering smile graced his lips.

"Finally acting on your mancrush?"teased Harry.

Steve and Coulson got a nice red tint on their cheeks while Johann looked at them, attentively.

' _Wish I had brought pop corn'_ thought the brunet.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Phil, but Steve's taken and I don't share…"Harry paused"…Unless I can watch or even participate"

Johann bit his lips to stop himself from laughing as the red of the men's cheeks deepened.

"You're an idiot"replied fondly Steve while Phil cleared his throat uneasily.

"I just need him"—Phil ignored the leering look Harry threw him—"To help me for a mission in Portugal"

Harry looked at Steve.

"Steve will be happy to _give you a hand_ so, okay…But I want a souvenir from there!"replied Harry.

Steve huffed a laugh before he kissed his lover's forehead.

"I'll try to bring you one"said Steve as he and Coulson made their way to the door"Anything in mind?"

"A mug! And maybe some soap! A nice scented one!"

The blond laughed.

"See you in the Bus"said Steve before leaving and Harry happily finished his snack before Johann and him hurried to the plane.

—

After they landed near Faro and Coulson and some of his team—plus Steve— walked out of the plane to investigate, Harry—closely followed by Johann— went to look for Skye and found her talking with Leo, Jemma nowhere in sight.

"Hey!"greeted Harry

Their heads turned and Skye smiled at him before she went toward the wizard and hugged him.

"You enjoying your day off, darling?"

Skye smiled.

"Not exactly a day off but, yeah"answered the brunette"Maybe one day I'll ask for a real one"

Harry nodded in understanding. Skye gave Harry one last smile before she looked at Johann then back at Harry.

"Still no alone time?"

"Still no alone time"agreed Harry as Skye led him to a chair near Leo"Not after what I pulled last time"

"He's still cross with you?"asked Skye.

"I am"answered Johann, leaning against a table.

"I had to bargain with him just to stay with you guys"drawled Harry and Johann rolled his eyes.

"Sorry for looking out for you"

"Jo, there's looking out and then there's you and your mollycoddling"

Johann snorted.

"Wow, it's weird…"said Skye.

"What's weird?"asked Johann and Harry.

"You, you're so…so…"

"Domestic"said Leo.

"I may be a villain, but I can have a love life, you know"

"It's still weird, no offense"said Skye.

"None taken"replied Johann before a phone rang.

At first, Johann didn't react, but when he sensed the ringtone of I Just Can't Wait to Be King actually came from his pocket, he grunted as he fished the phone.

' _One of the twins tempered with my phone'_ thought Johann as he took the call.

" _Hallo_?"

The others could hear a tiny voice from the device. A tiny voice that made Johann smile.

"Hey…I'm glad to hear your voice too, _Blume_ , is your brother with you?…Hey there, _Welp_ , how are you? Hope you two haven't been driving the Avengers nuts…"—Johann paused then chuckled—"…You did that? Your father will get mad if he gets wind of that!… _Ja_ , we're fine, all of us… _Ja_ , even your siblings…Steve isn't here but Harry's beside me, you want to talk to him?"

Johann smiled and handed the phone to Harry, who beamed and started talking ecstatically into it.

"Who is it?"asked Skye, coming beside him.

"My kids"replied Johann"They are a bit worried we aren't coming back and so far, the Avengers haven't told them why we were away"

"Why?"asked Leo

"Because Harry wants to be here with them, in case the…news is a bit hard to swallow for them"answered Johann"Like Harry, they are wizards and have my super soldier serum"

"Must have been hard for him"noted Skye"To raise them, I mean"

"I heard it was"said Johann, a hit of sadness in his tone, as he took out his locket from under his shirt"I'm just glad he's accepting me to be here for the next batch"

Leo and Skye huffed a laugh and Skye noticed the locket Johann was fingering.

"What is that?"

"A gift, from Harry"answered the sapphire-eyed man"It serves as a Glamour, protection and sweet reminder"

"Glamour?"wondered Leo.

"Reminder?"asked Skye

Johann half-smirked before he passed the locket above his head and the two agents gaped at his real face.

"A Glamour"replied Johann as he opened the locket and showed the content to them"And a reminder"

Leo and Skye watched the two moving pictures inside, one which had a happy Johann twirling two children in his arms and the others had a smiling Steve, Harry and Johann, the three of them waving and hugging each others.

"Are those pictures really moving or is it, is it, is it"Leo snapped his fingers for a word.

"Wizarding pictures move and capture the emotions of the persons in them"replied Johann"Harry explained that he could even make Muggle, non-magical, pictures move with a specified potion"

"That's amazing"breathed Skye"And those two are your kids?"

Johann nodded, a proud smile at his lips.

"The little girl is Lily and the boy James"answered the German man"James is a copy carbon of me at his age but Lily has my fiery temper"—Johann looked fondly at the pictures—"Maybe you'll meet them one day, along with the others two"

Skye smiled.

"I'd love to"

"Is Johann done boasting with his kids' pictures?"piped Harry, Johann's turned off phone in his hand"Lils and Jamesie are giving you, sorry for my pronunciation, _dicken Kuss_ "

Johann's grin broadened as he took his locket back, closed it and put it back on—and the agents gaped as his Glamour covered his face.

"And what should I be mad at?"asked Harry as he handed back Johann's phone.

"Nothing"replied Johann

"Jo"

"I swear, nothing!"

Harry opened his mouth but Johann swept down and kissed Harry silly.

"You do know this won't work"soughed Harry, eyes half-lidded.

"You sure?"Johann kissed him again.

"Please, keep this PG rated"drawled Skye as Leo looked at anything but them.

Someone's phone pinged.

"Not me"said Johann

"It's mine"said Skye as she took out her phone and read the text.

Going to a computer, Skye started typing.

"What is it?"asked Harry, making his chair roll toward the brunette.

"Coulson wants me to find something about Lady Sif"

"Lady Sif?"repeated Johann, coming behind Skye"Isn't that…?"

"One of Thor's friends? I believe so"replied Harry, looking at the computer screen"Wonder why?"

"Maybe because of this"replied Skye as she logged on Twitter"Look"

'Viu esta senhora louca! Envie ajuda! #senhoralouca'read the tweet followed by a link.

'O-M-G! #senhoralouca'read another

'Que homem! #senhoralouca #Badasshomem'

'Gostaria transar com ela #senhoralouca'

'Ela pode me levar para a cama #senhoralouca'

"I might not speak Portuguese, but I may have an idea what those tweets can mean"drawled Harry.

"I'll send the link to Coulson"said Skye"Hopefully we'll understand why she did this"

"Try to pinpoint the location too"piped Johann"So that they can investigate on the field"

"On it"replied Skye, typing furiously on her computer.

—

After Coulson and his team went back, with Lady Sif with them, they were all summed to the debrief room.

"We found a couple of other videos of the fight"began Jemma"And we've been analysing them frame by frame, which…"

"Which didn't get us much in the way of, um…" went on Leo

"Of anything new"supplied Jemma, smiling at the man

"Yeah, thanks"replied Leo before scrolling through the information on the glass table"Um, until we get to... here"

On the large screen in front of them, the video played and showed the moment Sif hit the man with her sword in the middle and a metallic clang resonated.

"I do very much enjoy that part"piped Sif, smug.

"So, he…He's…He's wearing something…Something mechanical"explained the Scot"And she nailed it"

"And there's more"added Jemma before she typed something on the table and zoomed on the moment Sif's sword hit the man in the chest, showing something blue.

"Blue?"wondered Johann, squinting at the screen before he tried to remember something, all the while muttering 'blue' under his breath.

"What is that?"asked Coulson.

"Blood?"suggested Skye.

"Maybe a glamour or something?"suggested Steve

"Or maybe his skin?"suggested Johann, his gaze half a mile away as he stared at the picture.

"We don't know, but it could give us a lead"replied Jemma

"Well, there's no way to know from the video"piped Leo

"I asked Skye to gather some information on the location of the video"said Johann, tapping on the screen on the Holotable "And it happened on a pontoon named _Gais de Gidade_ "

Coulson nodded.

"Once we land, Fitz, you go with Hunter and Mack, handle forensics"ordered Phil before turning to Skye"I need you and Bobbi to talk to witnesses in the area, see if we can track down where this guy went, Steve, May and I, you'll come with me while you two"—Phil stared at Johann and him"Will stay here, try to find anything on the internet on anything on this guy"

"Okay/ _Jawohl_ "replied Harry and Johann.

Some of them nodded and went to leave the room.

"Sir"piped Jemma"The science division has loaded the team with heavier suppression artillery"—Leo, who had been about to walk out stopped by the threshold of the room and tried to not gape too much at Jemma—"After Raina's vanishing act, we advise that when you find this…Man, you contain him first, ask questions later, new Icers are still in development"

Harry and Johann shared an oblique look before both stared at Leo and Skye.

"Very good"replied Coulson, a tad bit wary"Keep me posted"

Jemma nodded and made her way out.

"New Icers?"wondered Leo, a hint of accusation in his tone.

Harry and Johann pursed their lips and Harry went to, casually, embrace Skye from behind and put his head on her shoulder, looking as if he had caught a cuddle-bug and needed treatment.

"Oh! The mechanical design is still top-notch"explained Jemma, stopping herself from leaving"But we're looking into a more concentrated dendrotoxin formula"

Johann frowned at that.

"And wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"But effective"

"Effective in what? Submitting or killing?"drawled Johann, coming behind Harry to grasp the younger man's love handles.

Jemma turned to glare at him.

"Given these elevated threats, we can't risk it not being"

"And if you want information, you simply kill your only way to know?"Johann blew a raspberry"You would make a pitiful villain"

"I am not a villain"hissed Jemma and Johann nodded.

"And yet, you have the same way of thinking"Johann smirked"And _I_ would know"

Steve elbowed him as Jemma glowered at him before walking out.

"Can't take the truth that girl"drawled Johann before turning to Coulson"I know you must be quite fond of our team members but don't you think she's emotionally compromised"

"I know"replied Coulson"But I need her, and she's the best"

"She might be also the one to…annihilate your only way to know"replied Johann"Are you willing to take the risk?"

Coulson smiled.

"Why do you think I asked Captain Rogers to be with me then?"

Johann blinked then smirked appreciatively as he nodded.

"Nice"

"Thank you"replied Coulson as he and his team walked out.

—

"I'm bored"said Harry, coming behind Johann as he handled the computer and Holotable in the debrief room.

"I know, _Süßer_ "replied Johann"But something has been bothering me"

"What?"

Johann typed on the table and Harry saw the zoomed part with the blue thing on the large screen.

"This…is what has been bothering me, it doesn't look like blood, nor magic"Johann frowned"If anything, the only closest thing is a Glamour"

"Why is that important?"

"Because it could help us assess what we're against"answered Johann, squinting strongly at the picture before he let it slid in a corner and kept on scrolling"If I don't focus on it, the solution will come in due time"

Harry made a noise from the back of his throat and nuzzled Johann's back before closing his eyes. He could hear the man's breathing, his heartbeat and his typing…Until he suddenly didn't hear the latter.

"Jo?"

"Harry, call Coulson"said Johann"I believe I found something"

Harry dialled Phil's phone and handed it to Johann.

"…Coulson? It's me"said Johann"I may have found something on your man, in an hospital nearby the beach…It's not big but it's something…You'll send Skye and Bobbi? _Jawohl_ … _Ja_ , I'll keep you posted on anything I can find"Johann hung up and gave the phone back.

"So?"

"He's sending Skye and Bobbi to investigate the closest hospital"replied Johann"But it's not enough to locate the man or have a hint to his whereabouts, I'll dig some more"

Harry nodded.

"Want me to bring you anything?"

" _Nein, danke"_

Harry nodded and went back to embracing Johann from behind. The phone rang again and Johann looked at the ID and picked up.

"I'm an elder man, I'm not that quick on a computer"drawled the German man"…Come again?…"—Harry couldn't see it but he was sure Johann's eyes were blown wide from what Coulson was saying to him.

Johann dropped the phone and put the zoomed picture back up and focused on it as Harry picked up the phone.

"-midt? Schmidt? Are you still with me?"asked Coulson on the other end.

"Phil, what did you say to him?"asked Harry"Jo looks frantic"

"Just that if he knew a specified alien specie that needed big quantities of nitrogen, since he had been to space"

Before Harry could talk, Johann straightened.

"…Kree"breathed the man before he bit his lips in worry"Harry, put the phone on speaker and demand Coulson do the same"

Harry relayed Johann's message before he put the phone on speakers.

"Did you find anything?"asked Coulson.

" _Ja!_ The alien you're looking for is a Kree"replied Johann

"Kree?"asked May

"Are you sure of what you speak, man in the box?"asked Sif and Johann rolled his eyes.

"Nitrogen turns their skin pink and since they do look a lot like humans but blue, they just need that to pass as humans but unlike them, they're strong, real strong, think like giant Smurf on Super Soldier Serum strong, even stronger than that! They have the biggest empire in this Galaxy, maybe even further, and more than once I've run into them during my trip to space and yes! I'm sure at, at least, 150 per cent"

"Can you tell us more?"came Steve's voice.

"Krees are strong, stronger than you and me reunited, they are the most technologically efficient races in the galaxy, for them Stark's technologies is our Windows XP, the Krees have also a special emphasis placed on their skills in genetic engineering"

"How can you know this?"asked May, mistrustful.

Johann rolled his eyes.

"I was mistaken for a pink Kree, and Rogers, you better shut up your face"

"I didn't say anything!"replied the blond although they could both hear amusement in his voice.

"Remind me to kill you once you board the plane"promised Johann.

"Boys"drawled Coulson"Not now"

"Anyway, whenever I encountered them, they believed I was one of theirs and I used it to my advantage to learn as many things as I could, until one of them discovered me and my lies…Nasty fucker, nearly killed me with his War Hammer after he 'accused me of lying and manipulating', I escaped of course but Sir Pouts-a-lot has a vendetta against me, maybe even put a bounty on my head"

"What do you suggest we do?"asked Phil"How do we subdue him?"

Johann inhaled sharply.

"You should let Rogers do the subduing, he's the only one, with our dear amnesiac, who can handle him"said Johann.

"Would you mind if you were to join us?"asked Steve.

Johann bit his lips, and looked at Harry worriedly.

"Jo, accept, they're going to need you there more than me"soothed Harry.

"I'd rather not leave you here, alone"

"Then I come"replied Harry and Steve's voice rose from the phone"You need to find him, I can find him, even stun him if needed"

"Harry, you need to be careful with your magic"

Harry grunted.

"I haven't used my magic in days, right now, it's pricking my skin to be let out!"Harry growled"I understand you want me to be careful so that I don't end up in coma or miscarrying but right now, I'm a danger to you all and my babies from my overload of magic"

Johann inhaled sharply, his hands going to his waist as he stared at the phone.

"Coulson, if I come with Harry, can you promise me your men will protect him in case things go sour"

"I promise, if it ease our nerves, I'll protecting him too"

Johann nodded.

"What do you say Rogers?"

"I don't like it"

"Because you think I like it?!"

"Guys! We're losing precious time!"hissed Harry.

Johann nodded again.

"Fine"said both super soldiers.

"I really hope this Kree isn't Ronan, or I'm good as dead"said Johann before ending the call.

—

The group joined them in the Bus, their alien having escaped.

"What happened?"asked Harry.

"Earthquake"answered Bobbie, a bleeding cut on her eyebrow"A shelf fell on Skye before she could shot him"

Harry shot a pointed look at Skye, who looked away.

"Seems like we missed the party"said the German man.

"You did"replied Coulson as Jemma led Bobbi away.

Johann huffed.

"Wish I had brought my suit, or my weapons"

"Me too"said Steve"I only have my shield"

Johann held up a finger.

"At least you have something! Remind me next time Harry ran off, to take my gears"

"Only if you remind me"said Steve.

Harry glared at them.

"I can hear you, you know?"

"Good, maybe next time you'll think twice"drawled Johann.

"Jo, don't make me curse you"

Coulson cleared his throat.

"You said you can help us find him, with a spell"

Harry nodded.

"I can try something"

"What does that mean, can you or can you not find him, Sorcerer?"demanded Sif.

Harry glared at her.

"I can find him but it'll be hard, because I don't know his name, I might point us to someone else!"growled Harry"Right now, all you need to do is pray that there are no other Kree on Earth"

"Why would I pray?"

"Drop it"said Harry as he took out his wand and waved it" _Point Me the Kree on Earth"_

The wand spun in his palm then stopped.

"Guess it didn't work"Harry huffed"What now?"

"Since your Smith"—Johann raised an eyebrow—"Found out the alien was Kree helps"said Sif"Kava, for example, I thought it was a name, 'tis a Kree word"

"You also learn other species' entire languages as a child?"said Coulson

"'Kava' means 'keys'"explained Sif

"Keys?"repeated Johann and Phil

"A device used to unlock…"

"Yeah, I know keys"cut Phil"It's something, let's look into it"

Phil went to the nearest computer and started searching.

"Skye"called Sif before she put her hand on the smaller brunette's shoulder"Thank you for engaging my enemy, you are quite brave"

Skye gave a nervous smile.

"That she is!"boasted Harry, coming behind the taller brunette and hugged her from behind"Skye, can you come with me and tell me what happened, in details I mean"

Skye stared at him then nodded.

"Sure"

Harry smiled and grabbed gently Skye's hand to lead her to an empty room, tailed by Johann. On their way, they passed by Fitz and Harry gave the man a look before the scientist followed them and Harry ushered them inside an empty room that he warded.

"Skye, what happened?"

Skye looked down and played with the hem of her shirt.

"Skye?"asked Johann, trying to catch her gaze.

"The whole room was shaking"began Skye"The gun in my hand exploded"

"Oh, God/Merlin"breathed Leo and Harry at the same time.

Skye stared at Harry.

"Your lessons don't work"said Skye"I can't handle them"

"Skye, it's not that they don't work, it's just you, you don't know how you provoke those shakings"

"Now I do"replied Skye"Whenever I get upset or nervous!"Skye inhaled sharply"Maybe I should tell Coulson"

"Hang on, wait"said Leo"Just wait until I've or…Analysed…"

"I can't!"cut Skye, making the room shake a little.

"Skye"said Johann, calming the girl instantly.

"I'm running that diagnostic on your blood samples right now"said Leo"Hopefully, when it's done, we'll have a solution"

"There's nothing you-"

Someone knocked on their door and Harry immediately unlocked it and cancelled the wards. Steve poked his head inside.

"Am I interrupting something?"asked the blond.

" _Ja_ "drawled Johann"Skye was telling us of what happened in the hospital and you interrupted the moment Bobbi was getting her arse handed"

Steve frowned at Johann.

"Steve? You need anything?"Harry walked toward the blond.

Steve smiled and opened the door wider and held out a bag.

"What is that?"asked Harry

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't that you who wanted some souvenirs?"wondered Steve before handing the bag to his lover, who took it and rummaged through the content"I have Verbena, Honeysuckle, Water Lily and Vanilla Orchid soaps and a mug"

Harry took out the black mug with the Portuguese coloured cockerel on it and smiled at the blond before embracing him.

"Best lover ever"said Harry before kissing Steve again.

Skye and Leo at everything but them.

"I'm…gonna…scour the web for "key" references"said Skye as she left the room, quickly followed by Leo as Steve started pawing at Harry's shirt and Johann smirked knowingly.

"You do that, we'll be busy here"said Johann as he closed then locked the door.

Turning around, Johann noticed Steve had put down Harry's trousers and underwear and was working on taking off the shirt.

"Why am I always the one naked first?"drawled Harry before Steve latched on his neck.

"Because I love seeing you like this"replied Steve before biting the spot near the ear and making Harry gasp.

Turning his head, Harry stared at a smirking Johann, casually sitting on a chair and watching them.

"You really intend to just watch, Jo?"breathed Harry before he gasped as Steve bit a spot.

"For the moment, yes"answered the man before he stripped slowly"Steve has neglected you lately and I'd hate to be the one to start first"

Steve emitted a growl and Harry found himself being lowered into the cold floor, on his back. Steve's mouth moved down, kissing, nibbling and biting its way to his chest and latching on a nipple while a hand went to tease the other. Harry threw his head back as he gasped…And got a nice view of a naked and smirking Johann Schmidt, sitting naked in front of him, on the floor, his head resting on arms on top of his left knee while his other leg was under him.

"Jooooo"whined Harry, extending a hand toward the man and moaning as Steve sucked on his other nipple.

Johann took the extended hand and pushed it down and held it there.

"Jooooo"

The brunet tutted, approaching his face to Harry's.

"Not so fast, _Süßer_ "said Johann

"Jooooo, Steeeeeeve please"begged Harry, his free hand trying to paw at the blond's jeans.

Gently, Johann grabbed the wizard's free hand and held it above Harry's head with the other.

"Don't be hasty"reproached slightly Johann"And let Rogers have his way with you"

"That's all I'm asking"breathed Harry, moving his hips up and down to get some frictions on the blond's leg.

"Except we do it my way"said Steve, releasing Harry's nipple"And my rhythm"

Harry whined while Steve kissed his way down to his crotch, almost worshiping his round stomach on the way. Johann's lips were suddenly on his, kissing him in an upside down kiss. Sensing his hands being released, Harry put them around Johann as they kissed each other, breaking the kiss to gasp as he felt his cock poke Steve's throat. Capturing Harry's lips again Johann smirked, one of his hand brushing the wizard's chest then stopping on the round stomach, feeling the movement beneath the skin. Harry broke their kiss again to whine, Steve had purposely avoided his cock and was nipping the skin beneath his thighs.

"Steeeeve"whined Harry against Johann's lips"Don't tease, we don't have much time"

Steve growled, biting and sucking on the skin behind Harry's knees.

"I'm Captain America, they'll make time for me"

Harry breathed a chuckle then moaned as the blond mouthed back up to his crotch and the brunet kissed him again.

"Them? Sure, the alien? Not sure"breathed Harry as he whispered a spell against Johann's lips.

Steve growled and Johann's lips left him, only to be replaced by Steve's as the blond kissed him hungrily, his clothed erection poking at his stomach.

"Steve, take me"hissed Harry after the blond broke the kiss.

Steve hummed, kissing him again.

"That's an order, soldier, fuck me"growled Harry.

Steve smirked before he took of his shirt and undid his jeans.

"Sir, yes, sir"breathed Steve, positioning himself at Harry's lubed entrance"I aim to please"

In a thrust, the blond was inside him and Harry gasped then smiled, high on the sensation of being filled. Steve passed a hand under his back, supporting him and allowing his back a little rest from the weight of the twins. Steve thrusted out then in, making him close his eyes and gasp. Something poked at his lips and Harry obediently opened his mouth, allowing Johann's cock to slip inside his mouth. Being taken by the two men while on his back wasn't the best position but with his large stomach, it was now hard for him to be taken on his stomach. When Steve thrusted out, Johann thrusted in his mouth and vice versa, it didn't take long for him to climax, painting his pregnant belly and Steve's abs white. The two quickened their pace, in then out, in then out before both went out and he was turned on his stomach, two strong hands holding him good so that he doesn't lean on his stomach before Steve's back inside him along with Johann. Just a few more thrusts and he's cumming again, shooting his load on the floor while the two still thrusted inside him. Feeling a third orgasm building inside him, Harry sent a few waves of magic through his limbs and inside his lovers, smirking around the cock in his mouth when he heard them gasp and sped up. Harry may have been the first to cum but he's quickly followed by Johann then Steve, the blond being the only thing that stopped him from slumping on the ground, on his stomach. Steve gently lay them down on their side, spooning the wizard from behind, while Johann slid down and embraced the wizard from the front, his nose buried in Harry's wet, ink-black hair. The three of them basked in the after-glow, simply breathing and staying silent. After a few moments, Harry stretched and breathed a sigh as he felt Steve slip wetly out of him.

"I think I might need someone to help me up"breathed Harry, finding that he had trouble moving his lower body"I can't move"

Johann breathed a laugh.

"One of my agents told me a joke, I didn't consider the…thruthness behind it until now"

"What's the joke?"asked Steve

"How do you know you haven't satisfied a woman?"

"Dunno"replied Steve.

"You ask her to bring you something and she can move"

Harry huffed a laugh and hit Johann on his hip.

"Not funny"said Harry

"But true"replied the German man, sitting up slowly"Give me a few moments and I'll help you up"

"Oh!"—Harry leaned back on his elbow"You cannot move, mister Schmidt?"

"No, I can't"replied Johann, approaching his face to Harry's, Eskimo kissing him"Whose fault is that?"

"Not mine"breathed Harry, his breath ghosting over his lover's lips.

"You sure?"asked Johann before capturing Harry's lips in a sweet kiss slowly.

Behind the wizard, Steve moved, kissing his way up to Harry's neck then latching onto it and sucking. Feeling himself ready for another round, Harry straddled Johann, the man's cock poking his cleft gently. As he was about to sink on Johann's cock, someone knocked on their door. Steve glared at it and Harry groaned, releasing Johann's lips.

"Let's do round two later"Harry glared at the door as he slid off Johann gently"When we're alone and with no one to bother us"

"Agreed"breathed Johann before kissing Harry one last time then standing up on shaky legs.

Johann waited a few moments before he helped Harry up then Rogers. The knocking sounded again, louder.

" _Ja, ja! Warte eine Sekunde!"_ hissed Johann, helping Harry put on his clothes.

The person knocked a third time as Johann was putting on his trousers.

' _That's it!'_

Not even his trousers buttoned or zipped and his shirt open, Johann threw a look behind him—and saw Harry was fully clothed while Steve was still shirtless— before he threw open the door, glaring at Coulson.

"This better be good"hissed the brunet.

"Am I interrupting?"

" _Ja_ "

"Sorry to, but it's important"said Coulson"We have found our Kree's location, in Chavas"

Still shirtless, Steve came behind Johann to look at Phil.

"We're leaving now?"

"If we want to capture him, yes"replied Coulson, looking at anything but Steve's chiselled chest, while the blond nodded.

"Alright, give us ten minutes to…freshen up and we're ready"

Harry saw Coulson nod, an interesting colour on his cheeks before the man walked away.

"If we shower now at the same time, maybe we can have a quickie"said Harry.

The two super soldiers stared at each other before smirking at him and making their way to the shower.

—

It was night when they landed in the rocky part of Chavas.

"Remember Harry, stay behind, attack only if needed"ordered Johann, charging an Icer Fitz had leant him.

"I'll make sure he's protected"replied Coulson

"You better"growled Johann and Steve elbowed him.

"Let's go"ordered Steve"And, Schmidt, we'll move only if needed"

" _Ja, ja…"_ growled Johann, following the blond.

Harry smiled fondly at them and Coulson's team looked at him.

"Are they always like that?"asked Hunter.

Harry snorted, Coulson walking next to him.

"No, they're usually worse"

"Why does that not surprise me?"asked Phil

"Be glad, they had many moment where they could have beat each others up and they didn't"

Some of them snorted, following Steve and Johann who were walking ahead. They walked until they saw the entrance of a cave and Johann silently snapped his finger before pointing to his left and Steve did the same but pointed right. The agents moved swiftly and silently, circling the entrance and aiming while Steve and Johann hid themselves behind the closest bushes to the entrance and waited. They all saw a silhouette dragging something heavy out before the man stood before the entrance. They waited until he was about to open his chest(?) to light their torch and point them at him.

"Stay right there"ordered Phil, Harry behind the man as he walked toward the Kree"Put your hands up"

"You will not stop me"growled the Kree, bending down to open his chest.

Before Steve or Johann could react, Harry threw the alien a mild stun while Hunter fired an electric net.

"Want to bet?"drawled the Brit.

The Kree snarled and went to break the net but Harry threw him another spell, this time knocking him out. Realising that they wouldn't have to intervene, Steve and Johann walked out of their bushes and toward them as Harry waved his wrist and the Kree levitated in the air.

"Let's go back to the Bus"said Coulson"Harry, you'll have to put our guest in the Interrogation Room"—Harry nodded—"While I need two people to take this"

The agents stared at the definitely alien chest before Steve and Johann shared a look and both moved to take it. The walk to the Bus was silent, with some of the agents throwing looks at the levitating body behind the wizard.

"Follow me, Harry, I'll lead you to the Interrogation Room while you two"—Phil stared at the two super soldiers—"Will give this to Simmons"

Harry smiled at his lovers before he followed Coulson. Arriving, Coulson opened the door and Harry walked in, the Kree's body following him before he lowered it into a chair.

"Secure him"said Harry"I'll wake him when you'll ask"

"Very well, Sorcerer"said Sif as she entered"Wake him"

Harry frowned.

"He's not se-"

"She's here to secure him"said Coulson

"…Oh…Okay then"Harry turned to the unconscious Kree" _Rennervate"_

The Kree's body jerked slightly before he opened his eyes. At first he stared around him confusedly before his gaze landed on them.

"I'll leave you to your questioning"said Harry before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"I am here to help"grunted the Kree as Harry walked away.

—

It seems now that they were back at the main base now. Last time he had checked, they were flying over the Atlantic before he had fell asleep on the couch in the Bus and now he woke up in the bed inside their quarters. Looking on each side of him and not seeing his lovers, Harry stretched then sat up slowly, his hands going to his surprisingly calm stomach.

' _Twins must be sleeping'_ thought Harry before he rose from the bed.

Scratching his head, the wizard made his way to the bathroom to do his business then walked out of the bedroom. He padded softly into the cold corridor before he walked back inside the bedroom then walked right out, bundled up in a warm and clean blanket. The blanket dragging behind him made him feel like an old villain in a Disney movie.

"Where are you going like that?"asked a voice.

Harry turned around, saw Fitz and smiled at him.

"I don't know"replied the wizard"I was cold and I don't know where are Steve or Johann"

"They're with Coulson they, they…With the…Kree…They…"

"Questionning him?"—Fitz nodded—"Again? I thought they were done with it on the Bus"

"Apparently not"

Harry nodded.

"Can you lead me to them?"

Leo nodded.

"Sure"

They walked in a comfortable silence before stopping in front of a door.

"They're here"

"Thanks Leo"said Harry before knocking then poking a head inside.

Heads turned toward him.

"You're awake?"asked Johann.

"No, I'm playing tennis"drawled Harry before entering—and ignoring the weird look he got"Did I miss anything?"

The Kree sniffed the air and stared at him.

"I did not know male humans could be pregnant"

Johann and Steve straightened before glaring at the Kree while Harry gaped at him.

"How do you know?"

"Don't you dare attack him, Kree"hissed Sif.

"The Kree has a name"hissed the alien, glaring at the Asgardian"And I won't attack someone pregnant"

Before more sentences could fly, Harry piped curiously.

"What's your name?"

"Vin-Tak"answered the alien.

Harry smiled and moved his hand out beneath the blanket.

"Harry Potter"replied Harry

"Harry…"growled warningly Johann before he glowered at Vin-Tak who had advanced toward the wizard"And you, don't you dare touch him"

"You told me yourself, Jo, Krees are very strong, if he wanted to get out of here he would and he could"Harry walked up to the Kree, his hand still extended toward him"Humans greet each others by shaking hands"

Vin-Tak stared at him then at his hand confusedly before he took it and Harry tightened his grip just slightly and shook hands. Still smiling, Harry released the alien's hand.

"If you don't mind my nosiness, but what are you doing here?"

Vin-Tak huffed and eyed them all.

"A least, there is one in your species that is polite"remarked Vin-Tak, making most of the people in the room glower at him"I am on a mission"

"May I ask what was it?"

Vin-Tak shook his head.

"Since like he seems to be listening to you, you could ask him to tell us how his truncheon works"said May

"Your truncheon?"asked Harry and he noticed something in Phil's hand"Why do they need your truncheon?"

"So that it can restore my memories"said Sif.

"…Ah…"

"And that only works when in my hand"said Vin-Tak

"Hmm…That's convenient"drawled May

"It has a-a dial on the bottom"Without warning the Kree turned, did a pirouette, kicking the truncheon in the air before grabbing it.

Harry was forcibly dragged behind Steve while Johann was about to pounce on the alien and the agents had taken and aimed their gun as Vin-Tak hit Sif in the stomach with the truncheon before dropping it quickly and putting his hands up as Johann grabbed the alien in a headlock and put a foot in the man's knee jointure, forcing him to kneel.

"Sorry"said the alien, not struggling in Johann's grip"The argument was going nowhere"

"Jo, Jo let him go"said Harry, trying to peek above Steve's shoulder.

Johann snarled.

"Jo, he wasn't attacking me, let him go, please"

Huffing and growling, Johann unhanded the Kree—who stood up slowly— and went to stand in front of Steve in a protective manner.

"You back with us?"asked Coulson, throwing a look at the Asgardian warrior while still aiming at Vin-Tak.

"Yes"answered Sif"My memories have returned, I am Lady Sif of Asgard, friend of the S.H.I.E.L.D."

Sif then punched Vin-Tak in the nose and Coulson had to step in in front of Asguardian and aimed his gun at the Kree.

"Ohh!"grunted Vin-Tak, glaring at Sif"Asgardian…Well, that explains a lot"

"It is true"growled Sif"We do not trust Kree, that is why I am here, when Heimdall saw that one landed on your world, Odin charged me with retrieving him"

"So you came to pick a fight"stated Vin-Tak.

"We know enough about Kree history to be concerned"

"Well, then, if you know Kree history, perhaps you've heard the tale of Terrigenesis"asked Vin-Tak

"Of course"replied Sif"Ancient Kree descending on planets, altering the inhabitants to fight their war"

"And Earth was one of them"admitted the Kree.

"Blue angels who fell from the sky"whispered Skye.

"Blue ang-So this legend is not a myth?"breathed Johann, his eyes widening.

Vin-Tak shook his head.

"Eons ago, the Kree waged a very long war"explained Sif"The casualties were high, and they needed more soldiers"

"You mean cannon fodder"deadpanned May.

"We needed killers"said Vin-Tak"One vicious faction among the Kree genetically modified other creatures' DNA, these modifications can be activated with Terrigen crystals"

"We know these torturous experiments failed"said Sif

"Not on Earth"revealed the alien"Here, we had to shut them down, this faction had built a city, they brought with them the Diviners, which hold the crystals, their plans were discovered and thwarted by the better of my kind, putting an end to that dark chapter of our past"

"Until now"said Skye and Harry's eyes widened in understanding.

' _Oh, Merlin! Skye's has this modified DNA!'_ thought Harry, before he frantically searched for Johann's eyes but the man had his back turned to him.

"When I saw that an ancient signal had been triggered, I knew it had to be a Diviner"said Vin-Tak"If the Kree empire learned that these experiments were a success, they would be likely to renew them"

"Why did you come here?"asked Skye, almost warily.

"These transformed beings are... abominations"Vin-Tak almost spat the last word"I knew that I had to find the remainder of the Diviners before another monstrosity occurred, and erase any knowledge of it"

"How many Diviners are supposed to be in that crate?"asked May

"Enough to create an army"replied the Kree

"That's not good, that's definitely not good"drawled Steve

"Sir"came Jemma's voice from the monitors"The crate is empty"

"My worst fear has come true"

"Since it was discovered by HYDRA, it's most likely they still have them"said May

"We don't"revealed Johann"I could always ask my moles but I can assure you we don't, Strucker would have experienced with them and I would have got wind of it"

"If HYDRA doesn't have them, then who does?"asked Coulson

Vin-Tak started pacing before he stopped.

"We must find the remaining Diviners, as well as anyone who's transformed"

"We drowned the temple where the Diviners were activated, so that's a plus"said Coulson"And we do know the woman who was changed."

"So, someone was transformed"said Sif "A Kree slave warrior created, have you put it down?"

Harry did not like the way she phrased it, like the woman was some sort of animal.

"No"said May"She disappeared"

"What do you know of her?"questioned Sif

"We don't know much about Raina's transformation"admitted Coulson before turning to stare at Skye"Skye witnessed it but didn't see much"

"You were there? What did you see?"questioned Sif, taking a few steps towards Skye

"I-I didn't… I mean, n-nothing"breathed Skye.

Harry could see Skye was nervous and scared and he had a bad feeling about this. Discarding the blanket, he walked around his lovers to stand before Skye and in front of Sif.

"Harry"called Steve, worried"Harry, what are you doing? Come back here"

Harry glared at Sif.

"I'd rather you stop questioning her"growled Harry

"Were there others with you?"questioned this time Vin-Tak"The changes may not be on the surface... but buried inside"

"Shut up!"hissed Harry, using his body to protect Skye as he felt shakings.

"You must understand, these creatures are weapons…Abominations…Even if they don't know it"went on Vin-Tak.

"If you don't shut up, _I_ will make you"snarled Harry, stepping back and forcing Skye to do so too.

The rumblings intensified enough for the whole room, maybe even the whole base, to shake hard, making shelves tremble, knocking down a few metallic things fall and clatter onto the floor and making the lights blink. Harry gently grabbed Skye's hand and squeezed it. If he told her to calm down, she would be discovered and then…Killed.

"Son of Coul, what is this?"asked Sif.

"Harry, please tell me that is your magic"said Coulson

Harry wanted to say 'yes' but the shaking grew worse and he had to make a choice.

"Skye, calm down"said Harry, turning his head slightly to look at her"I understand you're scared but please, you need to calm down"

Harry could practically hear the moment it dawned on them.

"Skye…"breathed May, making Skye stare at her"You want to talk to us?"

Phil started advancing toward them and Harry stood his ground protectively in front of Skye, even snarling and growling at the man when he stood to close to his comfort.

"Skye, what's doing this?"asked Coulson.

"I am"revealed shakily Skye.

Sif struck. She made a grab for Skye's shoulder and Harry's magic lashed, blasting the woman away and into a wall while Skye stepped away from Harry.

"Don't!"cried the brunette.

Seeing the Kree make a movement toward Skye, Harry let out a roar that had nothing human and stood again in front of Skye as he snarled and glowered at anyone who dared approach him or Skye.

"Skye, listen to my voice"commended Johann suddenly, making Skye look at him"You need to calm down, breath in then out, in then out, i-"

The glass door behind Skye and Harry exploded and the shaking stopped. Sif groaned, standing from her spot near the wall Harry had blasted her against.

"Hand her over"commended Sif"I will take her to Asgard, it will be safer for all of you"

"Don't you dare"snarled Harry

"Shut your mouth, Sorcerer"hissed Sif"You should be glad you are a friend of the Son of Coul because I would have killed you for attacking me"

"Seems like your meeting with the wall wasn't a great experience, want me to try again?"hissed Harry, making the lights blink as his magic swirled angrily around the room.

Sif took a threatening step toward them and Harry snarled as Steve and Johann moved protectively, along with May and Coulson toward them.

"Take one more step and you'll be bleeding, Asgardian"warned Harry

"Do you think your puny magic is a match to me?"Sif took another step.

Gathering his magic, Harry struck, sending a powerful _Sectusempra_ that cut Sif's cheek and made a huge gash on the titanium wall behind the woman. The group stared/gaped at Harry.

"This is my last warning, back off or I'm cutting your head!"

Sif passed a hand on her cheek and glowered at the wizard.

"Hand her over"ordered Sif.

"We will do no such thing"said Coulson, coming to stand before Harry

"The weapon has been activated, it needs to be eliminated before it hurts someone"growled Vin-Tak threateningly.

Harry heard Skye's sharp intake and the room started shaking again.

"Keep on talking like that and I will eliminate you"promised darkly Harry"Back off!"

"Skye is not a weapon"growled protectively Coulson

"Coulson, no one is saying Skye chose this, but she is dangerous"reasoned Sif

"I don't want to be this way"said Skye

"Imagine what will happen if your powers grow. It may not stop at breaking glass. You could bring down buildings, tear continents apart...

"She can if she has no training and if cunts are scaring her!"snarled Harry, his magic swirling in the room in beat with the shaking.

"And who is going to willingly teach her, Sorcerer"

"I will, the Avengers will, Thor will"snarled Harry"Are you this dumb to think nobody will teach her?"

"That's not what she was designed for"said Vin-Tak before he looked at Skye"You were designed to destroy, which is why you must be put down"

"Yeah, well, that sounds an awful lot like killing to me"piped a voice and Harry idly recognised it to be Fitz's.

"This is not your concern…"snarled the Kree, advancing toward them along with Sif.

May turned around and went to grab Skye but Harry snarled at her.

"Skye, Harry, we need to go"said May before she grabbed his and Skye's shoulder and pushed them toward the door—with Harry stepping over the broken glass due to not wearing shoes.

Vin-Tak and Sif moved dangerously toward them and Steve, Johann and Phil stood up in front of the door, blocking their way.

"Fitz, we need bambino!"Phil aimed his guns at the two"You want her, you go through me!"

He tried to run but it was hard to do so with twins in his belly. May had to nearly drag him as he waddled hastily with them, a hand supporting his distended stomach.

' _Hope Jo and Steve will be alright'_ thought worriedly Harry as they passed in front of Jemma.

"W-What's going on?"

"Jemma, I'm so sorry"breathed Skye.

"Don't be"replied Harry as it dawned on the woman"It's not like you had any control over it"

"We don't have time for this"growled May as she pulled the two of them toward one of the cells.

Opening the door, May pushed Skye inside then Harry, prompting them to climb down the stairs as she closed the door. Once the door was closed, May climbed down, pushed Harry and Skye toward the bed before grabbing a pad, going to the bed and activating the invisible prison wall.

"When this is all over"growled May, glaring at the two figures huddled on the bed"You two better explain yourselves"

Harry and Skye shared the same look two children in trouble with their mum shared.

—

Johann and Steve waited anxiously to pounce. So far, Johann had the feeling only the Kree would attack but maybe the Asgardian would too.

"Sif, you've got your memory back"reasoned Phil, his gun still aimed at the two aliens"You know we're friends"

"Consider what you're doing"growled Sif"This is for the protection of your people"

"We have the Avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D. to do that, Ma'm"replied Steve

"This is Earth's problem not Krees' or Asgardians'"hissed Johann

"Enough!"roared Vin-Tak, grabbing Coulson and flinging him onto a table.

This was the moment! Johann struck. As the Kree turned back toward them, Johann had already thrown his punch and hit the alien square in the jaws. A bit punch-drunk, the Kree didn't react and Johann heel-kicked him in the solar plexus, making Vin-Tak step back a few meters. Beside him, Steve moved then took a stance in front of Sif, bracing himself just in case she attacked. And she did, going up to him and punching him, yet she punched him as if expecting he was a human and Steve just stepped back, put a hand to his split lips and stared disappointedly at Sif.

"Ow…"

Sif snarled, and went to hit Steve again, this time with more Asgardian force and Steve caught her arm halfway, twisted it under his arm before he kicked her in the stomach—and let her go —, sending her against a table, almost near the one Phil had crashed into. At the same time Sif attacked, the Kree struck again, this time with his truncheon and Johann knew he had to be careful, especially if he didn't want to lose his memory.

' _At least, unlike Ronan, he's not in full Kree armour or I would have trouble repelling him'_ thougth Johann as the Kree went to hit him and he blocked the Kree'sarm with his forearm.

The bone protested slightly under the strength but Johann ignored it, tightening his other hand into a punch, and hit the Kree in the side as hard as he could, once, twice. Johann felt like hitting a concrete wall and as he was about to strike a third punch, the Kree had struck him with his fist then kicked him against a wall. Stunned and dizzy, Johann let himself fall, a mix of blood and drool escaping his open mouth as he breathed.

"S…!…dt!…ch…ge…p!"called a voice

Groaning then putting a fist on the ground, Johann struggled to stand.

"Sc…!…hm…! Schmidt!"called Steve"Get up and go to Harry and Skye, Phil and I will handle Sif!"

Johann shook his head to get a grip on himself before surge of anger, rage and murder burst inside him.

' _Harry is in danger, Harry is in danger, Harry is in danger!'_ snarled his mind and before he even knew it, Johann had sprung up, ran through the door and made a mad dash after the Kree.

—

"Skye, you need to calm down"soothed Harry"We'll get throught this, it's okay"

"It's not okay!"breathed Skye, almost sobbing"It's not gonna be okay"

"It will, Skye, I promise you"said May

"You just need to calm down, it's okay"soothed Harry

Something hit the wall, startling them, and tried to push through and Harry recognised the alien truncheon, his eyes widening.

"Will the wall stand?"asked Harry in a small voice

May bit her lips as she pulled out her gun.

"Let's hope"

Harry eyed the Kree with fear as he now could see him, the energy in the truncheon having cancelled the camouflage on the cell.

"JOHANN!"shouted Harry, shielding Skye with his pregnant body"JOHANN!"

As if summoned, Johann burst into the room, jumped and dropkicked the Kree, sending him against the invisible barrier. The Kree groaned and glared at Johann as the man kipped up and seized the Kree's collar and waist then flung him on the opposite side of the room. The Kree grunted as he hit the wall then the ground before he stood up and glared at Johann.

"You touch a single hair on Harry's or Skye's head and I'll end you"hissed Johann, standing in front of cell and taking a stance.

Vin-Tak snarled, fiddling slightly with his truncheon before he charged at Johann. Johann met him half way, blocking the arm with the truncheon with his forearm, then threw an uppercut with his other hand, forcing the other to step away. Johann went for a plexus kick but the Kree grabbed his foot but before Vin-Tak could react and flung him away, Johann jumped and kicked the Kree in the temple with his other foot, and Johann smirked when he heard something break and put his arms in front of him as he fell. Recoiling, the Kree stepped back before snarling and charging again at a standing and back-turned Johann, who didn't have enough time to block the next hit as he stood.

"JOHANN!"shouted Harry, his eyes wide.

As Johann turned around, he saw from the corner of his eyes the truncheon and before he could react, it struck him right at the temple. Harry let out a cry as the weapon hit Johann's head, sending the man toppling down the floor, unconscious. Vin-Tak smirked victoriously above Johann, blue blood dripping down from a cut on the eyebrow, and walked back to them, hitting the invisible barrier with the weapon.

"The wall won't hold much longer"whispered May, aiming her gun.

Harry stared sadly and worriedly at Johann before he growled and stood up in front of the barrier, magic crawling under his skin and pricking his arms and fingers. A crack appeared in the wall and the women felt Harry's magic swirl angrily around them.

"May"ordered Harry"Step back and protect Skye"

May stared at him, gauging him before she nodded, put her gun back in its holster and stood in front of Skye and behind Harry. The wall broke and Harry struck, as quick as a snake, sending a _Sectusempra_ at the alien, a large gash appearing in the man's middle that bled blue blood. The Kree passed a hand on his gash before snarling at him.

"You don't know what you're protecting! Hand her to me!"

"I know exactly _who_ I'm protecting"hissed Harry"A friend!"

The Kree charged and Harry sent a stunner that just slowed him down. Snarling, Harry sent more stunners and Cutting Hex but had to stop because he felt a prick at his belly.

' _Oh, Merlin! Not now!'_ hissed internally Harry, placing a supporting hand on his stomach as he felt himself start sweating from Magic Depletion.

"Harry, step back!"shouted Skye as the Kree advanced slowly and menacingly toward a dizzy Harry.

The shaking grew more intense, intense enough to make Harry kneel as he was unbalanced. Eyes widening, Skye did the only reasonable thing, she took May's Icer and shot herself with it, making the shaking stop suddenly.

"SKYE!"shouted Harry, his eyes wide.

"Skye…"breathed May, going to the girl and gathering her on her lap.

Harry shook his head and stood up, squinting a glare at the advancing Kree while feeling cold and hot at the same time. Before Harry could cast his last spell, the entrance door to the cell was wrenched open and a figure burst into the room.

"Schmidt!"shouted a voice that had them all look up at a bruised Steve—with Coulson, also bruised, detaining Sif behind him— who threw his shield.

Instead of hitting the alien, the shield was grabbed by an awake and standing Johann who then threw it at the surprised alien's head. The shield rebounded toward the brunet, who grasped it, put it around his arm and hit the alien with the shield, making him drop his truncheon as he was sent violently against a wall, making him kneel. Dropping Steve's shield, Johann picked the truncheon up and, as the Kree stood back up while groaning, Johann hit him with it, sending the alien toppling to the ground. Emitting a low growl, Johann put the truncheon in the almost conscious Kree's hand, held the hand close before he forced the Kree into activating the truncheon as he put it against the alien's head and rendered him unconscious. Breathing heavily, Johann dropped hand with the truncheon, the loud clang echoing loudly in the silent room. Still standing near Skye and May, Harry eyed warily his lover—or maybe his ex-lover now.

"Johann?"breathed Harry.

"I'm still me"replied tiredly Johann, his body swaying a little.

The persons in the room gaped at him.

"Ho-"

There was a metallic clang as something fell and everybody saw Johann Schmidt's real, bony, red and battered face. Looking down, Harry saw the charmed necklace he had given his lover, the claps undone and Harry let out a breath before waddling unsteadily toward his lover, who gathered him one-armed against his chest, only to groan as his ribs protested against Harry's strong hug.

"Oh! Merlin!"said Harry, a hint of worry laced with panic in his voice, before he released Johann and cupped the man's face"Jo, I'm sorry"

Johann rolled his eyes—and hissing silently when his bad one hurt— before bending down and kissing Harry shut. Steve smiled at them before climbing down the stairs and picking up his shield.

"You look like shit, Schmidt"

Johann snorted—and winced a little.

"You should see the other guy"

"What happened to Skye?"breathed Phil, his eyes on the unconscious girl whom May had on her lap.

"She shot herself with an Icer"replied tiredly Harry.

"She did?"asked Sif as if she didn't believe him.

Harry snarled and would have cursed the woman if he weren't so low on magic or tired.

"Yes! She harmed herself! Even though she knew it meant giving up her freedom! She shot herself because she couldn't stop the shaking!"raved Harry"Don't you fucking see?! She wants to get better, she didn't ask for these powers but she has been trying to control them, I know, Jo knows because we watched over her!"

"And if you take her away from the people she loves, she'll only get worse"said Phil after a moment, glaring at Sif"Is that what you want?"

Sif looked down and shook her head. Harry bent down to pick up the necklace. Or tried as he struggled with his large belly, making Steve and Johann smile fondly at him before Johann bent down, picked it up then helped Harry straighten.

"Let's get you looked at"said Harry, pulling on Johann's sleeve, then looking at Skye"Skye too"

"Harry, I'm a super soldier, I'll heal"drawled Johann, with a hint of fondness in his voice.

Steve smiled knowingly and amusedly as Harry glared up at the sapphire-eyed man before poking him in the ribs.

"OW!"

"Johann Schmidt, you better get our arse up and looked at into the infirmary now or you sleep on the couch when we get home!"hissed Harry.

Johann gaped at Harry.

"…That's spousal abuse!"

Steve had to bit his lips to refrain from laughing as Harry started poking Johann's ribs with more fervour and with a glower.

" _Okay okay! Ich gehe, ich gehe! Aber halt mir weh!_ "hissed Johann before walking—limping— toward the stairs and climbing them while mumbling in German, quickly followed by Steve, Coulson, Harry, May holding Skye in her arms and a silent Sif.

—

While Johann was being looked at, the rest of them were waiting for Skye to wake up.

"How long until she wakes up?"asked Harry, sitting on Skye's bed in the infirmary, his hand combing through her hair.

"I-I don't know"replied Jemma"It's one of the new Icers, and I-"

"Are you telling us"growled Johann, moving his head away from Steve's alcohol dab to glare at her with his single eye"That you created a new kind of ammo but you don't know the effects? _Bist du so blöd_?"

Jemma adverted her eyes from him.

"Schmidt, shut up"deadpanned Steve as he dabbed Johann's cut and the other man hissed.

"Why? I'm just stating a fact!"

"That's really not helping"drawled May.

"Well if your agent wasn't so emotionally compromised and dead set on…annihilating anything with power maybe Skye would have been more at ease into telling you! But instead, this _blöde Affe_ "—Johann points angrily toward Jemma—"Is preaching the evilness of powers"

"So that explain the tense thing between the two"said May and Johann nodded.

"I understand Harry doesn't agree with my opinion but that doesn't change the fact powers are dangerous a-"

"Do you think Steve is a monster?"snarked Johann, standing up and walking toward Jemma, who shook her head"What about your friend Skye, is she a monster? Or my lover, Harry for that matter? And the Avengers?"—Johann was now fully standing before Jemma and without his glamour, the man was really scary—"What about them? Are they monsters for having powers and protecting the Earth?"

"They wouldn't be needed if they hadn't played with super powered artefact"

"Since we're speaking about the Tesseract, a poisoned apple to Mankind that I brought back, then now let's talk about me"Johann's smirk was predatory"Let's say I was the only one with the super serum and I had killed Erskine sooner so that he wouldn't have given the Americans the serum, would you be preaching the same thing if HYDRA had won WWII?"—Johann balled his hands into fists—"Wouldn't YOU try to find something to stop HYDRA and kill me or would you still cower behind your _verdammt_ morals a-What the hell am I even saying? Just from the way you're thinking right now, you'd be a high-ranked member of HY-"

Steve stood up and grabbed Schmidt's shoulder—cutting the other man and making him glare at him— and shook his head in a way that plainly said 'drop it, she won't change her mind and you don't want to go there'.

"Johann, that's enough"came Harry's voice from the bed.

Johann huffed before he walked back to the chair he had been occupying and Steve went back to cleaning his wounds.

"Are you all finished yelling?"whispered a voice"I think you gave me a headache"

Heads turned toward the brunette as she opened tiredly her eyes and gave them all a small smile.

"Welcome back"said Harry, giving the girl a smile"Nap was good?"

Skye's lips twitched.

"So-so, my chest hurt"

"You shot yourself, of course it hurts"said May as she stood and Coulson went to stand by her.

Skye adverted her eyes at the looks she was receiving from them.

"Mom and Dad are angry"deadpanned Harry, sliding down the bed with troubles before going to a table near them, with tools on them and Johann's broken necklace on it and started working on it.

"Why didn't you tell us, Skye?"asked Coulson, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

Skye tensed her jaws and pursed her lips.

"Skye?"asked May this time.

Skye opened her mouth then closed it.

"Oh Merlin! With her friend saying she would be a freak"—Harry gave a pointed look at Jemma, who ducked away—"An Asgardian with a mission that would make Terminator proud and blue cherry on top! A Smurf on steroid that is hell bent on killing her, I wonder why it was so hard for her to tell you!"piped innocently Harry, making the others look at him.

"Harry"drawled Steve"Let them talk"

Harry shrugged.

"I'm merely stating a fact"said the wizard, going back to his tools and fixing.

"I understand"said Phil"But we're your friends, you could have told us"

"I know…"replied Skye"But I was scared…And if it weren't for Harry, S-Johann and Fitz, I wouldn't have known about them"

"You knew?"asked Jemma"How?"

"I just know how to put two and two together"drawled Johann, glad that Steve had stopped dabbing him with alcohol"And with Harry, we tried to ease the news to her"

"And it worked"added Harry"Because after that, Leo came and told us what the results of the analysis were, she wasn't as nervous and scared as she would have been if we hadn't told her"

"So that wasn't your magic that was causing the shaking"stated Phil"It was Skye's powers"

Harry and Johann nodded.

"Sorry not sorry to have lied to you, but revealing her powers in the…frenzy everyone was in…"began Johann.

"Wouldn't have been good"finished Fitz

"And under Jo's supervision, I tried to get her to control her power, or at least, know what provoked them"said Harry

Steve's eyes widened.

"That's why you wanted to stay in the first place"noted Steve with a hint of accusation in his voice"To help Skye with her power"

"Yes, sorry for trying to help someone"drawled Harry while beside him, Johann muttered " _Wie würdest dir nicht_ …" that made the blond elbow him"The thing is, Skye still need to train her power and I may have an idea on how"

"Which is?"asked Skye.

Harry finished fixing the claps of the necklace before he stared at her.

"Join the Avengers"replied Harry"Not for long and not as a member but as a trainee, you would have people with powers ready to help you and even spar with you if you want, you'd even have advises from Bruce on how to have a hang on your powers and also you'll be surrounded by people who can understand you"—Harry stared pointedly at Jemma before he smiled at the brunette—"Tones might even allow you in his lab if you're kind to him…And you bring coffee and my pastries to him"

Silence.

"You know…He's not wrong"said May's voice before she stared at Skye"That could be an opportunity"

"Harry, I-I-I can't, I-I…My teams is here a-"

"Skye, I gave you a suggestion"said Harry before he waddled to Johann—who lowered himself so that Harry could reach his neck— and clasped the necklace shut—and Johann's glamour put itself up—"The rest if your choice, I can't stay here for long, I have a family in New York, Steve might be needed for Avengers' business and Johann needs to maintain his cover in HYDRA and if I can't stay, do you know what that mean?"

"I'll be alone to control my powers"answered Skye.

"Well not really alone"said Johann—looking at each agents—"But you will only be able to count on yourself to find what can trigger your power other than fear and nervousness and with no one to give you advices or answers your questions or reassure you"

"You really think I need to be reassured?"asked Skye.

Johann crossed his arms and gave her an 'Are you serious?' look.

"…Alright, I didn't say anything"

"Better"deadpanned Johann, uncrossing his arms"You don't have to tell us your answer now, now, but you'll have to soon because we'll have to leave at some point, you know that?"

Skye nodded, looking down. Johann sighed silently before he walked up to the bed and stood before the girl.

"Skye, Skye look at me"—Skye stared up at him and was surprised to his gaze to be warm, almost paternal—"No matter what you choose, nobody will hold your choice against you, you want to stay here, alright, the three of us will hand you our numbers so that whenever you need it, we're a call away or even a fly away, you want to come with us, then I promise I'll personally flew you to Coulson's team location whenever you want to see them"

"You would?"asked May—mistrustful— and Skye—hopeful.

Johann raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just suggesting it for good measure, of course _Idiotin"_ replied fondly Johann.

The brunette smiled at him and before Johann could understand what was happening, Skye hugged him, making him stiffen and ward his features.

"What is it with you Americans and your hugging?"deadpanned Johann but he still squeezed gently Skye's shoulder.

"You're just an old man"said Steve.

Johann turned his head and gave a look at the blond.

"Rogers. Pot. Kettle."drawled Johann, making Skye chuckle as she released him.

Someone knocked on their door and all their faces turned to stare, some a bit warily, at Sif—Johann even stood protectively in front of Skye in case, a move that wasn't missed by anybody.

"I came to tell you the Kree is awake"said the woman.

Coulson nodded.

"Alright, let's handle him then we'll see what we do next, alright?"

The people nodded.

—

While Phil, May and Sif took the Kree away from the base to take him back home, the rest of them cleaned up a bit. Most of the glass-made things were in pieces and a few bookshelves were either down or broken.

"You sure you don't want me to help"asked Harry"I can just wave my-"

Steve kissed him shut.

"We'll be fine"said the blond"You're depleted, you need to rest"

"Still, I can help, sweep o-"

This time, it was Johann who kissed him shut.

"We told you, we'll be fine, stay with Skye, alright?"

Harry sighed then nodded slowly.

"You know, if you want to do something not too brash, you can gather our stuffs and put them in the Avenjet"said Steve"We'll be leaving after we've cleaned up a bit, alright"

Harry nodded again and his lovers kissed him one last time before they left the infirmary.

"I hate them"growled Harry

"I'd be rather happy if I had two good-looking men going out with me"piped Skye with a smile.

"I'm happy too, but they're just…"Harry groaned"I'm treated as if I was made of glass! It's not my first pregnancy for Merlin's sake!"

Skye smiled, pushed back her cover, slid down her bed and hugged him.

"They just want to make things right, you should be happy, most women would be jealous of you"

Harry grunted.

"There's making things right and then there's them!"hissed Harry, making Skye huff a laugh.

"How about we go and gather their stuff and load the plane, okay? To take your minds of things"

Harry nodded and both their way leisurely to their quarters.

"We didn't have much things in the Avenjet in the first place"stated Harry"So it'll be quick"

And quick it was. They gathered all their stuff as quickly as if he did a _Pack_ spell. Smiling and giggling—from the little juicy stories/gossips Harry told her with the Avengers and his lovers as they packed—Harry and Skye made their way to the Avenjet.

"You really did that? Change Stark into a turtle?"

"I did! He was curious about my pregnancy and what was happening in my belly"told Harry"Put electrodes on it while I was sleeping and before he could experience, I woke up and cursed him"

Skye laughed.

"Did you do anything to the others?"

"Mmh…Well I did change Steve into a Golden Retriever once, but that was an accident a-"—Skye's eyes widened and a mad smile lit her features—"Do you want me to tell you this story?"

Skye nodded wildly, making him chuckle.

"…out Raina, that she's a-a-a plague to be eradicated? I…"

"Skye is my friend!"cut Jemma's voice"She's different"

Both of them shut up and listened to the group.

"Oh, yeah, like I was your friend, and then I changed"deadpanned Fitz"How did you handle that?"

"Uh, t-the point is"interrupted Mack gently"Secrets don't help any of us, Skye should have just come clean"

"With what all of you guys have been raving _"_ deadpanned Harry in a whisper as he sensed Skye still beside him and held her hand.

"What, and risk being locked up, studied, or who knows what else?"replied Fitz"No, I wouldn't let her"

"Oh, you wouldn't let her"repeated snarkily Jemma

"We could have handled her in a way that would have kept everyone safe"said Mack

"It wasn't fair to us, Fitz"said Bobbi"We had a right to know"

"Because you guys think it was fair to her?"hissed silently Harry, trying to rein in his magic.

"A right to know?"wondered Fitz, a hint of anger and disbelief in his voice"What…Is that the same way that Sif and the Kree had a right to know?"

"I think this situation's a little bit different, mate"came Hunter's voice

"No! You would have done to her exactly what they wanted to!"

"You don't know that!"

Skye had to literally stop Harry from shouting at that by squeezing his hand and press closer to the smaller man.

"Yes, I do know that!"shouted Fitz"They would…You would…You'd 'handle her'! Mack just said it! Like, uh…Like Skye's something to be locked away in a cage somewhere! We should be protecting her!"

"No, Fitz! We're the ones that need protection from her"

Mack looked then right at them and his face fell. Clapping sarcastically to get them all their attentions, Harry glowered at them from where he stood.

"So…This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?"wondered Harry, his tone cold and dark"Go on like that and I would think this is HYDRA and Jo's organisation the real S.H.I.E.L.D."

Harry saw some of them tense and his lips curled darkly.

"Harry, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to my room"breathed Skye for him only"And take my stuffs…I might have made my choice"

Harry stared at her and nodded slowly, before he gave one last glower to the team.

"Of course, go, I'll meet you at the Avenjet, alright?"said Harry in a light tone laced with murder intent

Skye nodded and made a quick leave as Harry turned his head back to the agents.

"So this is _Coulson_ 's fine team?"snarked Harry, his eyes glaring at each of them—except Fitz—"I don't know what's holding me from not killing you all… Not only you're excluding someone but you're excluding a friend, someone some of you have known, fought alongside with, joked with for a while and this is how you all treat her?! I really, really don't know what's holding me right now"

The base started shaking as Harry's magic reacted.

"Let me tell you one thing"growled Harry, his green eyes glowing dangerously"If you all think, Skye's powers are a problem to you all then let me tell you, her powers are nothing compared to mine and it would be best, for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s sake to have me as a friend rather than an enemy"

Snapping his finger, the pieces of glass floated and repaired itself. Footsteps were heard in the hallway and Harry turned his head to stare darkly at Phil, May, Steve and Johann.

"Harry, are you the one making the whole base tremble?"asked Steve

"Harry, what did we tell you? Be careful with your magic, yo-"said Johann

"I am and I am always careful"replied darkly Harry, turning his glare back on Coulson's team"I think I know what's holding me from killing you"—The newcomers' eyes widened while the agents tensed—"I hold Phil in high respect and regards but I won't mind slitting all of your throats and watch as you bleed to death"—Harry's hands twitched spasmodically and cracks appeared in the newly repaired windows—"And you know what's even greater? Nobody would look for your worthless carcasses because I would make you all disappear, from records and from people, just a snap of my fingers"—Harry snapped his fingers—"And poof! No more memories of you, no more photos, no more anything! You will be truly dead, and if I happen to get caught, I would go to prison or the death rows with a happy and smug smile because I'd be so fucking proud of what I did! So for your sake, you better change drastically your way of thinking while I'm here and S.H.I.E.L.D. is working with the Avengers"

Footsteps were heard again and Skye appeared on the other end of the hallway, a travel bag under arm. Immediately, Harry calmed down.

"I thought I said to meet me at the Avenjet"said Harry.

"I know"replied Skye, walking toward him, a tense smile at her lips"But you also have loads of bag to take with you, what an Avenger would I be if I didn't help you?"

Phil's and May's eyes widened.

"You're leaving"stated Phil.

Skye nodded.

"Harry's right, it would be best for me to have the basic with people who have experience with what I have rather than be here and have no one to help me"

"And be bullied"—Steve's stare hardened and he glared at the agents' way, in the room—"by her friends, or so-called friends"added Harry in a drawl, putting his hand on Skye's middle back"Come on, darling, let's go to the plane"

Skye nodded and followed him.

—

Johann was starting the engine and would take off as soon as Skye finished biding her goodbies. Coulson's whole team was here and Johann could feel Harry's pulsating anger from the pilot seat.

"I promise to call or Skype you all whenever I have the time"said Skye as she hugged May.

"You better"said Coulson"Or I'm flying to the Tower to scold you personally"

Skye smiled and hugged him.

"Don't forget to, to, to-"said Fitz

"I promise I will greet Stark and Banner for you"replied Skye with a smile as she hugged him"And I'll try to have their autograph"

Fitz beamed at her as she turned to the rest of the team, her hand turning into fist as she stared at them awkwardly. Jemma opened her mouth but before she could utter anything, something warm and dangerous swirled around them.

"Harry, your magic"said Skye.

Harry stayed silent, his jaws tensed as he glared at most of them.

"Steve and Johann will be angry if you waste your magic like that"

"I'm not wasting it, I'm just making sure the idiots don't spread their bullshits and you catch some of it"said Harry with British aloofness and snark.

Skye bit her lips and looked down sadly. Johann left the pilot seat and came up to them.

"Come on, let's go"said Johann as Steve appeared beside him, pocketing his phone.

"I had Stark on-line to tell him to prepare a room for you"informed Steve"And as a welcoming party, he's doing a Pizza Night with a Jurassic Park Marathon, I believe I heard something along the line of Jurassic World"

Skye and Harry smiled before Harry followed Steve inside. Skye made a few steps before she stopped and looked behind her, a pang in her heart. Johann patiently waited a few moments.

"Skye"called Johann, making the girl look at him"Remember, I told you I would fly you personally if you want to see C-Phil and his team, it doesn't matter the time or if I'm planning world domination, you tell me and we go"

Skye nodded forlornly but still didn't move and Johann sighed before he extended an arm toward her, inviting her to hug him, something she did. She willingly went into the most evil villain's arms for comfort and damn Johann could comfort you, even if he looked like he either swallowed a lemon or will kill you with his gaze only.

"It'll get better, it always does"said Johann before he put his hand on the girl's middle back.

"You sure?"

Johann's lips twitched up.

"Look at me, I hurt the only person I could ever love and now I am with this person, building a family with him and another person that I hate but I'm good with it, it always gets better, it takes time yes, but it gets better"

Skye nodded before she turned around and gave her team—her family— a wave as the door of the Avenjet closed.

"Don't worry, you'll see them soon enough"said Steve"We'll just give you some strong basis and you'll return to them"

"How long do you think until I have all the needed basis?"asked Skye as she sat on a seat while Johann took the pilot one.

"You're a determined girl who has a lot of energy to give"said Johann"If you learn and listen well, maybe you'll have all the needed basis in not even two weeks"

Skye smiled.

"Bet you I can learn all them in less than that"

Johann laughed as he flew the Avenjet out and back to the Tower.

"If you do, I accept to be your slave for the duration it took you to learn the basis"

Skye smiled widely.

"Then be prepared to kneel before me"

" _Träum weiter, Idiotin!_ "

In the end, after a week and a half, Skye learnt all that she needed with the Avengers, thus winning her bet. And even if Johann had to kneel in front of her, he couldn't help the proud smirk he got.

* * *

Translation:  
 _Dummkopf_ -Idiot  
 _Ernst_ -Seriously?!  
 _Au contraire_ -on the contrary  
 _Scheiße_ -Fuck  
 _Hallo?_ -Hello?  
 _Blume_ -Flower  
 _Welp_ -Pup  
 _Ja_ -Yeah/Yes  
Viu esta senhora louca! Envie ajuda! #senhoralouca-Saw this crazy lady! Send help #crazylady  
#senhoralouca-#crazylady  
Que homem! #senhoralouca #Badasshomem-What a man #crazylady #Badassman  
Gostaria transar com ela #senhoralouca-I'd fuck her #crazylady  
Ela pode me levar para a cama #senhoralouca-She can take me to bed #crazylady  
 _Jawohl_ -Alright  
 _Süßer_ -Honey, Sweetie, Sweetheart, Baby  
 _Nein, danke_ -Thanks but no/No, thank you  
 _Ja, ja! Warte eine Sekunde!_ -Alright, alright, wait a second!  
 _Okay okay! Ich gehe, ich gehe! Aber halt mir weh!_ -Okay, okay! I'm going, I'm going! But stop hurting me!  
 _Bist du so blöd_?-Are you really dumb?  
 _Blöde Affe_ -Lit. Dumb ape  
 _Verdammt_ -Fucking  
 _Wie würdest dir nicht…_ -Like you wouldn't…(have)  
 _Idiotin_ -Idiot girl  
 _Träum weiter, Idiotin!_ -Dream on/Keep on dreaming, idiot girl!

For those who are wondering, Smith and Schmidt means the same thing, just in a different language, and since Asgardians have the Allspeak, it's just Smith to them.


	4. Finding Bucky

Happy Birthday to me so here's my gift to you! Enjoy!

 **WARNING: Mpreg, Slash, Threesome**

Timeline: Harry's nearly six month pregnant

* * *

Steve groaned and stopped himself from banging his head on one of the table of Harry's closed shop. Instead, he put his head in his hands. Beside him, Johann raised his head from his paperwork and eyed the open file before the blond.

"Wait…"Steve eyed the German man as he talked"Isn't that-"

"Bucky"replied Steve, tone a bit hard and warded"Also known as the Winter Soldier after…After…"

Johann made a noise, showing he had understood.

"And you have been…doing what, exactly?"asked carefully the German man

Steve inhaled sharply.

"Looking for him…"said the blond"Except I have no idea where he is"Steve moved some files and took out a few of them"He has been spotted across the country but he doesn't linger for long and for months he had disappeared, I don't know where he is, I fear what happened to him"

Johann eyed the blond.

"If it makes you feel alright, HYDRA hasn't got his hand on him"said slowly the elder man"I would have known…And I've been told Strucker hasn't got any clue on your friend's whereabouts"

Steve bit his lips, his head bobbing up and down slowly.

"Doesn't make me no less worried"said Steve.

Before Johann could say anything, Harry waddled out of the bakery with a large, pleased smile and holding what seemed to be a chocolate cake. Lily and James trailed behind him, both supporting wide grin. Harry approached his two lovers and set the cake down on an unoccupied table next to them.

"Ready to be my guinea pigs?"asked Harry with an amused smile.

Johann snorted fondly.

"What have you made us?"asked Johann, a fond smile blossoming on his lips.

"I tried myself at a French cake"informed Harry before he cut a small piece of the cake then took a spoonful.

"What is the name of the cake?"asked the brunet.

"A _Trianon_ , or _Royal_ or a _Versaillais_ , depending on where you are situated in France"Harry held up the spoon to Johann's lips"Give me feedback"

Johann smiled and took the spoon into his mouth…And nearly moaned. The cake was chocolated enough and gave him the impression he was biting into a cloud and the puff pastry was nicely crunchy and sugared. A masterpiece.

"Harry you better give me this plate"growled Johann.

"Did I make it all right?"asked the wizard with a small smile.

"This is more than all right"replied Johann.

"You sure?"

Johann rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Give me the plate"Harry gave a small laugh and gave the plate to his lover.

Harry watched happily as Johann dug into his cake.

"Wanna try some, Steve?"asked Lily, wide smile still on.

Steve stayed silent, his eyes boring into the file.

"Steve?"Harry called softly but the blond didn't seem to have heard him"Steve?"

Lily grabbed a chair and looked at the file while Harry came closer to the blond and passed a hand softly on the blond's cheek, startling him.

"Steve?"The blond stared at the wizard in a 'doe in the highlights' way"I've been calling you"

Steve's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh! Sorry"Steve gave the wizard an apologetic smile before he kissed him on the forehead"What were you saying?"

Harry gave a sad look at the blond.

"Is something bothering you?"

Steve shook his head.

"No, no, not at all"Steve gave a small smile at the wizard.

Harry—and Johann, above Harry's head— raised an eyebrow and Steve sighed.

"It's just…"Steve inhaled then took out the pictures from under some paper and displayed them on the table"Sam, Nat and I have been looking for Bucky for months…With no results"

Harry passed a hand on the blond's cheek.

"Give it time"Harry moved his thumb on Steve's cheek"You will find him"Harry flickered softly his wrist and a chair magically slid toward him and he sat down slowly"Do you want _my_ help?"

Steve shook his head.

"I'd rather you don't use your magic at the moment, not like _this_ at least"said Steve, beside him, Johann nodded strongly.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Still, I could always try a _Point Me_ spell"tried Harry, his hands rubbing his round and large belly"It's not that hard and it doesn't need much magic"

Both Steve and Johann shook their head at him.

"Steve?"piped Lily as she stared at the pictures"Why do you have picture of Mister Ducky?"

The adults stared at her.

"Mister Ducky?"asked Harry"Your imaginary friend?"

Lily gave her father a look after she rolled her eyes.

"He isn't my imaginary friend"deadpanned Lily"And he dislike when I call him like t-"

"Lily"cut Steve, trying to keep his voice from shaking"Lily, you saw Bucky?"

"I more than saw him"replied the redhead"Whenever I had the time, I would bring him some food"

Understanding sank in Harry's mind.

"So that's why you kept going out with a large piece of cake or sandwich"said Harry and Lily nodded.

"I kept telling you it was for my friend, Mister Ducky"

"How was I supposed to know he was real!?"replied Harry"His name sound like one for an imaginary friend!"

Steve stood up, kneeled by Lily's chair and, gently, grasped her shoulders.

"You saw him? You really saw him?"

Lily nodded.

"Of course! I met him nearly a year or so ago, he saved me from being run over"said Lily.

Harry inhaled sharply, his eyes going wide.

"What?!"yelled Johann, nearly choking on his spit.

Lily shrugged.

"I saw him stare longingly at the shop and I thought he wanted some pastry so I brought him one and when I went to cross the street, a car came toward me and Mister Ducky grabbed me and got us out of the way"said Lily

Harry groaned.

"I thought I had told you to look at both side of the road before crossing!"

Lily shrugged and Steve tightened just slightly his grip.

"Lily, do you know where he is, or where he could be?"

Lily nodded.

"We always met near or inside Bryant Park"said Lily"On a bench"

Steve nodded stiffly before he stood up and started walking toward the door.

"Steve? Where are you going?"asked Harry, standing up too.

"To Bryant Park, I'm gonna go get him"Steve was about to open the door but Lily screeched.

"No! Don't!"

Steve halted and slowly turned around.

"Lily, he's my friend, I have to get him"

"You can't"said Lily, sliding down her chair and grabbing Steve around the waist"He's afraid, he'll run, I tried to bring him home but I couldn't, please, he'll run"

Steve bit his lips.

"Steve, she's right"said Johann, soothingly"How do you think he'll react if he saw you?"

Steve snarled and turned around.

"He wouldn't react like this if someone hadn't tempered with his brain!"

Johann snapped his mouth shut and straightened while crossing his arms.

"Enough!"shouted Harry"Steve, get back here, now!"

Steve had half a mind to disobey but Lily's, rather strong, grip on his waist made him comply and the blond walked back to them. Harry frowned at Steve before he massaged his nose.

"Steve, you can't go up to him without a plan"said calmly Harry.

Steve pursed his lips.

"Why don't you let Lily go?"went on Harry"It seems like Bucky trust her, maybe she can coax hi-"

Lily shook fervently her head.

"No! I can't betray his trust"said Lily"I'm his friend, I can't betray him"

Steve inhaled sharply and turned around to walk out but Johann stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"Move, Schmidt"ordered Steve.

Johann shook his head.

"I said enough!"growled Harry as he saw Steve about to punch Johann.

Heaving a groan as he stood, Harry waddled to the counter, bent down behind it and took out a medium cake box then waddled to cake on the table, cut a large piece, took it out and put it inside the box.

"How long as it been since you last saw him, my little flower?"asked calmly Harry as he set the cake inside the box.

The adults stared at him as he boxed the cake.

"I saw him last week"answered Lily.

"How was he?"asked Steve this time.

Lily looked down.

"Lily"pleaded Steve"Please"

Lily gazed at her Pop.

"Promise me that if I tell you, you won't run out of here to find him"

Johann raised an eyebrow at his daughter while Steve heaved a breath.

"Lily…"

"Promise"

Steve breathed again before he nodded.

"He was tired, more than ever"replied Lily after a moment and in a little voice"Lost, thin, sick and his…metal arm was broken"Lily pursed her lips"It wasn't like the broken I usually saw as he kept telling me he repaired it but now, it would always malfunction…I tried to convince him to go see Uncle Tones but he didn't want to"

It actually took all his might not to bolt out of the shop and ran toward the park to find Bucky.

"How about you bring him this?"asked slowly Harry, a small smile at his lips"I'm sure he will like it and tell him I expect some feedback, since it's my first try at this"

The adults—and kids— turned to stare at him. Harry waddled to his daughter and handed her the parcel slowly. Gently, Lily took it, stared confusedly at it then at her Dad.

"Dad?"

Harry gave a loving smile at his daughter.

"Go to him, I'll make sure that neither Steve nor Johann will follow you"

Steve gaped at him as Lily gave a wide smile and exited the shop. The adults watched her go before Steve turned toward Harry.

"Harry"Steve circled Harry's waist slowly"I have to go get him, please"

Harry shook his head.

"Harry"went on Steve"He needs help, more help than Lily or a cake can bring him"

"I agree with you on that"said Harry"But I promised Lily I'll make sure you don't follow her"—Steve stared brokenly at him—"Which is why I'll follow her"

"Are you insane?!"hissed Johann while Steve gaped at him.

Harry shook his head.

"Not at all, I'm just saying that, maybe, he won't attack someone he doesn't know and…"Harry fished in his pocket and took out a small and empty glass vial"I may have done something"

James, who had been doing nothing but gape and stare at the family drama, eyed the vial.

"You poisoned the cake"stated the boy

Steve and Johann gaped at their lover.

"Poison isn't the right term I'd use"replied calmly Harry before he put the small vial on the table and waddled into the back room"Drugged, with a diluted Draught of the Living Dead"—The super soldiers heard Harry rummage through things before he walked back into the room—"It should be powerful enough to knock him for a few hours, since I hear he's also a Super Soldier"

The others eyed the piece of clothes he was holding, recognising the Cloak of Invisibility.

"Let me go"said Steve.

Harry gave him a hard look as he put on the cloak, his body disappearing from view.

"No, you two will go to the Tower and warn Tony we're bringing in someone, someone that would probably need some fixing BUT only on the man's willingness, Merlin knows what he had to go through with HYDRA, understand?"

Steve and Johann nodded and Harry put on the hood of his cloak then walked out of the shop.

—

Even if Dad promised her, Lily still checked over her shoulder as she made her way toward the park. Giving one last look behind her—and seeing none of her parents— Lily trotted in and made her way to Mister Ducky's and hers bench. She walked for a moment before seeing the bench but Mister Ducky was nowhere in sight. Lily stopped dead in her track and looked around but didn't saw anyone that could remotely look like Mister Ducky. Lily bit her lips and got a bad feeling, maybe her Dad couldn't keep his promise and had to let Steve get Mister Ducky back, or maybe M-

"You're here early"commented a voice behind her and she turned around and stared at Bucky"How come?"

Lily blinked once, twice before she opened her mouth.

"Just wanted to escape home"replied Lily

Bucky gave a tiny smile.

"Why, Daddy is angry with you?"

Lily shook her head and both made way to their bench.

"Not at all"answered Lily, putting the parcel on the bench before sitting"He's taking it easy, at the shop I mean, for…medical condition"

"What sort, if you don't mind me asking?"

Lily grinned.

"You wouldn't believe me"

"Try me"replied Bucky, a hint of daring in his voice.

Lily looked up, thought for a moment before she pushed the parcel toward the man.

"For you, Dad tried himself at a new cake and wants feedback"

Lily watched as Bucky extended his robotic arm toward the package and muffled a groan as he stiffened slightly. From what she could see under the sleeve of the hoodie, the arm was even more malfunctioning and in a worst state than last time.

"Mister Ducky"called softly Lily"Your arm…Are you sure you don't want to go to my friend?"

Bucky cradled his robotic arm as he nodded before taking the box with his right hand and opening it.

"It looks delicious"commented Bucky when he saw the cake before taking the spoon inside the box and taking a tentative bite.

"So? How is it?"asked Lily when she saw Bucky put the spoon in his mouth.

Bucky chewed slightly then swallowed.

"That was your father's first try?"Lily nodded"Then tell him his cake is more than delicious"

Lily watched with a smile as Bucky devoured the cake.

"He'll be glad! He believed he put too much chocolate for the mousse and not enough sugar"

"Well, for me it's chocolated and sugared enough"Bucky looked up as if trying to remember something"And the nice touch of mint is quite surprising yet go-"

"Wait, mint?"cut Lily, confused"We didn't put any mi-"

Bucky suddenly yawned and Lily's eyes widened comically as the taller man's body started to uncoil and slump. Lily was about to catch Bucky when he started falling but something invisible held him. Lily gaped at her Dad's invisible presence as the man lowered Bucky to the ground and slightly pushed up his hood to stare at his daughter.

"You…You used me"stated Lily.

"I know, I'm sorry"replied Harry before he looked at Bucky's sleeping form"But it was needed that we take him back"

Lily gaped at her father.

"You used me"repeated accusingly Lily"How could you!? Mister Ducky trusts me and now he won't after what you pulled!"

"Yes! I know!"replied Harry strongly"But would you have liked someone else got him? Like HYDRA for example and I'm not talking about your _Vati_ 's base, no, I'm talking about the real bad guys!"Harry exhaled to calm down"We'll talk about this later, right now, I need to take him back to the Avengers"

Lily 'watched' as her father transformed Bucky into a small sparrow with a metal wing and gently picked it up and held it closely to his chest. Harry vanished the cake before extending a—visible— hand toward his daughter.

"Come, let's go to the Tower"

Lily stared at the hand then glared up at her father's—hopeful— face, crossing her hands and walking ahead of him toward the Tower. Harry sighed and followed her at a leisure pace.

—

Johann watched as Steve paced, an eyebrow raised. Beside the German man, Bruce and Tony were also eyeing the worried and pacing soldier while the rest of the Avengers were watching TV or making something to eat, mostly to get their mind off of Harry's impromptu plan.

"They should be back by now"muttered Steve.

"Rogers, sit down, you'll ruin the rug"drawled Johann but Steve ignored him and kept on pacing.

"Steve, Schmidt is right"tried Bruce"Pacing won't speed up time"

"I know"replied the blond"But I need to do something or I'll go crazy"

Johann huffed as he rolled his eyes, quickly imitated by Tony.

"Sirs, I detect something moving along with Miss Lily"piped JARVIS's voice.

Steve stopped dead in his track.

"Harry's with her? And Bucky?"asked Steve.

"Mister Harry must be wearing his Cloak but I don't see any sign of Mister Barns"

Steve tensed.

"Where are they?"asked Johann

"In the elevator"replied JARVIS"They should be here in a moment"

They waited and the elevator dinged and Lily was the first to exit with a deep frown on her face and her arms crossed.

"Lils, wh-"Lily ignored her fathers and marched away, into the kitchen, making sure to exude as much anger as her little body could.

The adults watched the angry little girl enter the kitchen before eying the two super soldiers, who looked kind of lost, for answers.

"She's cross with me"piped Harry's voice.

The Avengers looked around for the provenance of the voice then gaped at the, seemingly, floating head of Harry.

"Harry?"

They couldn't see it but Harry gave a shrug.

"Apparently using her, even if it to try and save a close friend of hers, to drug and drag Bucky here made her mad with me"Harry shrugged again but no one saw it.

"Wait, Bucky is here?"

Harry nodded with a smile before he revealed his hand to the Avengers and the small sparrow in it.

"Had to transform him into something small and transportable"Harry gave a small smile at the bird before gazing at his boyfriends then the Avengers"I'm going to need an empty room, preferably large and with an easy exit"

"Why?"asked Johann.

Harry made a small gesture toward the bird in his hand before he started undoing his cloak.

"I told you and so did Lily, Bucky is having trust issues and he didn't want to be brought back"—The Cloak fell—"And I've been clear that we'll heal and fix him if he is willing"Harry threw a look at Steve"I know you want to help your friend but if he doesn't remember you, it's him who won't allow you to help"

Steve pursed his lips and nodded slowly.

"What do you suggest then?"asked Johann

"Let me talk to him"said Harry and a few of the Avengers—along with Johann and Steve—protested loudly"Let me explain!"—The Avengers stopped protesting—"He doesn't know me, we don't have any history between us…And I'm pregnant, he wouldn't dare attack me if I tell him"

"There's also one flaw in your plan"drawled Johann"You're pregnant, if he wants to, he would gladly hurt you, pregnant or not"

Before Harry could answer him, a feeble chirp stopped him and Harry noticed the small bird in his hand was about to wake.

"Please"begged Harry"Trust me, you can have someone watch over me but not in the room with me, please"

Steve and Johann shared a long look, seemingly having an unsaid conversation before eying all the Avengers. Steve's shoulder sagged when he sighed.

"Do has he said"said the blond and Harry grinned widely at him"Give him a large room, with preferably a one-way mirror"

Harry grinned and went to kiss Steve.

"Be careful"breathed Steve when Harry broke the kiss.

"Always"replied Harry before going to kiss Johann then followed hastily Tony toward the room, the little sparrow in his hand rousing just slightly.

—

Bucky groaned as he came back around, his whole body aching, worse than this morning. Opening his eyes, Bucky stared at the dark and metallic-looking ceiling then the mirrors walls in wonder, surprise then worry. Straightening in his chair, Bucky moved his body then his limbs and found them unbound, which made him frown. Who could have caught him but not bound him and do experiments on him?

"Sorry for abusing of your trust for my daughter"said a voice in the room and Bucky looked toward its provenance"But it was the utmost importance we get you"

Bucky glared at the woman, wait, actually it's a man, who was wearing black casual clothes, waddled(?!) toward him, his—her?— pregnant belly quite obvious.

"Your daughter?"asked lowly Bucky, mistrustful.

Kind emerald eyes bored into his softly and a small smile blossomed on those nice pink lips.

"Lily"replied the man—woman?— kindly"My daughter"the wom-man gave a light shrug"She's a bit cross with me now, since I've drugged you"the way he was saying it was more to himself than to him.

And now that the man was mentioning it, Lily did have some resemblances with the man—woman?— like her green coloured eye, the shape of them and her face. The m-person before him straightened slightly and their hand went to their belly gently.

"May I sit?"

Bucky gaped at the person, his eyebrow going to his hairline.

"…I'm not the one who's a prisoner here, of course you can"

The person's smile lost a bit of its kindness as he made a flourish with his wrist before lowering himself—!—slowly…into a chair—?!—that suddenly was here.

' _Who caught me this time, definitely not HYDRA, S.H.I.E.L.D or AIM'_ thought Bucky, a small hint of panic seeping into him.

"I'm sure you have questions"piped softly the person in front of him"I'll be ready to answer them, and I won't even ask anything in return"

Bucky's eyes narrowed.

"…Who are you?"growled Bucky.

The man gave him a smile.

"Harry James Potter"'Harry' ran a hand over 'his' stomach, something that wasn't missed by Bucky.

"Are you really pregnant or it's just a decoy?"

Rather than deter, Harry's smile widened before extending a hand—and making sure that he really _saw_ it— toward him.

"Give me your hand"

It wasn't even an order and Bucky had half a mind not to obey him but at the same time he was curious. He went to extend his robotic arm, but was reminded it was malfunctioning again, before giving his flesh one. Harry's hand was just a bit smaller than his, slightly warm and seemed to be containing some kind of strong power. Harry didn't seize or grasp or grab his hand, he just guided it to his round stomach before pressing it gently onto it. His eyes widened when he felt something push back, with some strength, against his hand.

"Twins"informed Harry"I'm born a male but I have the ability to bear children, if that's what you're thinking"Bucky looked up and eyed Harry kind smile and he wrenched his hand off Harry's belly.

Bucky watched as, again, Harry's smile seemed to widen even more, not in a mocking way but amused.

"Why did you capture me?"growled Bucky.

"You're not restrained, I wouldn't call this 'capture' more like…detained, maybe kidnapped but we're not here to discuss semantics, and to answer your question, I am just here to give you a choice"said calmly Harry and Bucky narrowed his eyes, mistrustful"Don't worry, it's not the usual 'obey me or else' kind of choice, I assure you"

"Then what is it?"growled Bucky

"Behind this door"—Harry jabbed his thumb at the door behind him—"Is the man you met months ago, Steve Rogers, do you remember him?"

Bucky glowered at Harry.

"My mission"said Bucky, almost like a robot.

"Your friend"corrected Harry gently.

" _My_ mission"

Harry rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

"Anyway, _your friend_ has been looking for you for quite sometimes, now that he knows you're alive"said Harry and Bucky glared at him"Steve is worried about you, whenever he got the time, he would, with all the power and resource he had, try and look for you"Harry cut himself to let out a small laugh"Imagine his face when Lily told him you have been here, right under his nose, lingering and making friend with her and I'm sure"—Harry looked behind him and gave the door a smile before turning back to Bucky—"He's restraining himself not to barge in"

Bucky didn't know why but he gave an amused snort.

"What does he want?"growled Bucky after clearing his throat

"Just to help to you"

"Why would I want the little punk's help?"asked Bucky before he jumped slightly and stared away, confused and Harry smiled gently at him.

"When we shared some stories of our past, Steve told me of your nickname for him, 'little punk'"said Harry gently"Told me you used it whenever he-"

"-He tried to play hero and got beaten up in an alley or did something equally stupid"finished Bucky, startled by what he was saying"…How can I know that? And why would Rogers tell you this?"

Harry leaned as much as forward as his pregnant belly would allow him.

"The human brain is still a mystery, not only for humans but for us too"—Bucky frowned at the 'us'—"I understand you've been brainwashed, while I may not have experienced it like you, I believe the best way to remember who you really are, is not to think to much about your past and let the memories flow back at its own pace, it's hard and frustrating but it is the only way…"Harry paused"…And as for why Steve would tell me, anything can be said during pillow talk"replied Harry with a small leer.

Bucky gaped at him.

"Steve's no queer"growled Bucky, almost rising from his chair and Harry could see it was Steve's friend talking rather than the Winter Soldier.

"And I'm not"replied calmly Harry"Well, I wasn't at first, my first kiss was actually with a girl and let me tell you, it didn't work, not only because I found that kiss weird, but also because I didn't want to be used as a rebound for that girl's dead boyfriend"Harry gave a sad smile"My…First boyfriend wasn't _my_ choice, per say"

Bucky frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I wasn't willing"replied Harry calmly.

Bucky tensed and a light bulb went on above his head.

"So Lily is…"Bucky couldn't finish his sentence but Harry knew what he wanted to say and nodded.

"Lily and James are the results of a rape, yes"said Harry"That doesn't make me love them any less, if you must know"

"Who did this?"asked Bucky darkly after a beat.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to avenge my lost virginity?"Bucky blushed and Harry laughed gently and heartedly.

"I'm just saying that the person who did this to you shouldn't go unpunished"growled Bucky.

"And he didn't, I assure you"

"How would you know?"

Harry lips' corners moved up.

"I was here when he was punished and HYDRA destroyed for the first time"

Bucky frowned then his eyes widened before he gaped at the man.

"What? HYDRA did this to you?"asked Bucky"And destroyed the first time? I don't know for you but HYDRA was destroyed around the end of WWII"

Harry gave a breathy laugh and turned his head toward the door flanked with the seemingly mirrors walls before gazing at Bucky.

"How can I explain, simply, the weird dynamic I have in my couple?"Harry scratched his neck then his hair before he flicked his hand and comfortable pillows appeared behind him and he leaned back on them, his hands cradling his belly and looking right back at him"I'll start with the beginning, it wasn't really HYDRA that did _this_ to me, but more like their leader, do you remember him?"

"Yes, The Red Skull"Harry watched as Bucky's eyes glazed slightly in remembrance"I didn't know why he got that nickname until he showed his face to Steve and I"Bucky's face was something that could be close to 'grossed out'.

Harry snorted.

"I'm sure, although I can't say I had the…honour of seeing his human face at the time, I only saw him with his real face"said Harry"Red Skull wanted to use me as a weapon to in WWII and tried to beat me into submission but in the end, he lost and got send lights years away from Earth for seven decades while I returned to my time"

Bucky nodded but with a frown.

"Your time?"

Harry smiled but it was tense.

"What I'm going to reveal you, you must not tell anyone outside"Bucky nodded, albeit a tad bit reluctant"I'm a wizard, I can do magic and it was because of a failed spell, and also maybe because Johann was trying to do a ritual that teleported me to him, that I ended up in the 40s"

Bucky's frown deepened.

"Johann?"

"Johann Schmidt, Red Skull's given name"

"Why does you make it sound so…domestic?"

' _Well, here goes nothing'_ thought Harry—along with Steve and Johann who had been watching them with the Avengers from the one-way mirror.

"Because, since he has been back on Earth, I've been going out with him"said carefully Harry"Then I broke up with him and hooked with Steve and now I'm sleeping with the two, I'm not going to give you more details"

Bucky gawked at him and Harry could only give him a sheepish smile.

"You are sleeping with Red Skull, your rapist?"Harry gave a nod"Along with Steve?"Harry nodded again"At the same time?!"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I said I wouldn't give any more details"

"That's not the point!"replied Bucky"You're not only sleeping with Steve but also his archenemy, AT THE SAME TIME! Why?!"

Harry gave a shrug.

"Stockholm Syndrome, the best way to screw with a villain and your brain"Bucky gaped weirdly at him and Harry gave a dramatic shrug"What exactly would you want me to say?"

Bucky opened his mouth then closed it.

"And the…"—Bucky gestured to his stomach—"They…They are…"

"Twins are theirs"replied Harry.

Bucky's hand turned into a fist and the brunet stood up and started pacing in the room.

"You're saying Steve and Red Skull are sleeping with you, at the same time"—' _I hope I didn't broke his psych with this'_ thought Harry as he watched the man pace—"How…How…?"—Bucky made wild gestures with his hand that had Harry raise an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me how the birds and the bees go between men?"

Bucky blushed and let out an angry noise that made Harry laugh.

"No! Just…How is your…couple? Working?"tried again Bucky.

Harry shrugged.

" _I_ don't even know how it works sometimes and I'm the one in the middle of it, take this sentence in every ways you want"said Harry and Bucky gaped at him"Sure they are enemies, Hell! They beat each others not only on the field but also in the training room but strangely, it's hat makes this couple thing work, it's the best couple therapy you can find because, hey, you can actually beat your partner and not get sued for it, how cool is that?"—Bucky gave a long look at the wizard—"If you want to define our couple, imagine it as 'enemies in the streets, lovers in the sheets'"

Harry watched, amused, as Bucky tried to pluck his ears and block what he was saying.

"Please, no more details"pleaded Bucky.

Harry laughed out loud.

"Believe me, you'll see more after you've settled with us in the Avengers Tower"

Bucky stopped pacing and eyed the wizard.

"Why would I stay with you or the Avengers?"

"Why wouldn't you stay here?"asked Harry, tilting his head on one side"I mean, you would have your own floor, your friends Steve and Lily, maybe you can even make more of them, unwind on Jo in the training room, food, someone competent to fix your arm"—Bucky eyed is unmoving robotic arm—"And maybe you can also heal and remember"

A tense silence settled.

"And if I don't want?"asked Bucky"To stay I mean"

Harry rummaged through his pocket and took out a small coin.

"This is a Portkey, consider it a magical one-way ticket to wherever you want"said Harry"If you don't want to stay with us, you'll come to me and whisper in my ear where you want to go and this"—Harry flipped the coin then caught it in one hand—"Will take you there, after I have charmed it of course, and I promise not to reveal your location to neither the Avengers nor my family nor my friends"

Bucky eyed the coin then the wizard.

"How can I trust you?"

"I'm ready to make an Unbreakable Vow to you"—Bucky stared at him confusedly—"It means if I break my vow and reveal your location in any way, I'll die"—Bucky openly gaped at him and Harry was sure the Avengers were also gaping from behind the one-way mirrors—"I know it's drastic, but I want you to trust me so if I have to go all the way for it, I'll go"replied Harry"I know what it feels like to be manipulated, broken then built back to do someone's doing, in good or bad"

Bucky stared into those emerald eyes and noticed that beneath the kindness and amusement was the hardened stare of a soldier that saw enough to last him ten lifetimes. Bucky eyed the coin in the raven-haired man's hand and a major part of him ordered that he take the coin and leave but a smaller part demanded that he stays.

"Bucky?"called softly Harry, standing up and walking toward the tense assassin"No matter what you'll choose, nobody will be angry with you, nobody…And if you want to stay with us for a while then suddenly you start getting bored or fed up with us, my offer still stands"Harry showed him the coin"You can ask me wherever you want to go and I'll promise you'll be able to go there and not being followed, the choice is all yours"

Bucky stared at him then at the coin then at him again before he looked away and pondered his words. Harry knew what the brunet must be feeling, finally having a choice for someone who has always been ordered what to do was a big shock, he himself had hardly been given any choice in the past so when he made the choice to be with Steve AND Johann, Harry had never felt more confident and happy in long while.

"I want to stay"said Bucky, in a small voice, after a long while.

Harry gave a wide smile and nodded.

"If you're willing, we can start with fixing your arm, what do you say?"

Bucky nodded and Harry, gently, led him toward the door.

* * *

Translation

 _Trianon/Royal/Versaillais_ -French Chocolate cake abso-fucking-lutely delicious(and a bit hard to make)


	5. This One is Humerous

Hello guys, sorry for the delay, there are two chapters that I have yet to finish(With one of them having Johann kissing Steve willingly, NO MORE TELLING!) so I'm giving you this one to make you wait a tad bit longer, sorry again.

 **WARNING: Slight crack, Mpreg, Slash, Threesome(Shared Lover), 5+1 things, Johann is so done with everybody, Clint and Tony shenanigans, the author is mean to Johann**  
 _Timeline: Harry's still pregnant in this one_

* * *

5.

—

When he wasn't at his HYDRA base, Johann was staying at Avenger Towers with his family. The Avengers weren't in the Tower, too busy fighting some of newest HYDRA bots he had asked some lowly HYDRA agent to unleash in New York and when he had got home to his family, he had warned Steve on the incoming danger. Since then, he was waiting for them to return by reading on the couch, his kids playing a game of chess silently.

"Mister Schmidt"said JARVIS suddenly"The Avengers are in the elevator"

"Anybody hurt? Harry?"asked Johann, raising his head from his book.

"Some of them have bruises and scratch but nothing life threatening, Harry made sure of that"

Johann let out a relieved breath. Sometimes playing the bad guy and the neutral guy was hard, especially if two member of what he could consider his family were on the good side. The elevator dinged and Thor, Steve, Natasha, Bruce and Harry entered the living room. The twins cried in joy and ran toward their father to hug him while Johann stood up, and walked—nearly ran— to the smallest brunet of the group and embraced him protectively after the twins were done.

"You all right?"asked Johann, eyeing the wizard thoroughly and passing his hands all over his body, checking if he was hurt.

"Jo, I'm fine"Harry grabbed Johann's hands and placed them on his rounding stomach"The three of us are fine, Steve made sure of that"Another pair of hands settled on his stomach and a light kiss landed in his hair"I was just there as support in case everything went South"Harry gave him a butterfly kiss on the cheek.

Johann let out another relieved sigh and nodded curtly at Steve who also gave a curt nod. They may share a lover but that doesn't mean they liked each other, quite the contrary, they loved each other like a cat loves water. The lift dinged again and the rest of the Avengers entered the room while Johann walked Harry to the couch and settled him there before sitting down next to him and going back to his book. Clint suddenly shivered.

"Brrrrrr! Air's cold"said Clint

"It's just in your head"replied Sam

Clint suddenly giggled.

"What?"asked Tony

"Don't you guys think this cold is bone chilling?"asked Clint, all smirk and malice.

Silence.

Suddenly a giggle escaped the wizard's lips. Johann stopped reading, put away his book—not without marking his page— looked at the archer with a look that clearly said 'Bitch what?!'

Johann didn't know it, but Clint's puns would start something big.

—

4.

—

Why was he even attending an Avenger meeting? He wasn't even an Avenger! Johann sighed boredly.

"…meeting is over"

Holding back the whoop of joy, he was one of the first to exit the room with Harry—who waddled as fast as he could toward the bathrooms— and Stark.

"Schmidt, stay!"called Steve from inside the room.

" _Lasst mich in Ruhe_ , Rogers!"growled Johann, but he still walked back into the room.

Inside, Steve, Johann and Hill discussed the plans Strucker's HYDRA were plotting and how to stop them and also the HYDRA agent Hill's source had captured for them to interrogate.

"Captain, ask Harry if he can make the man talk"said Hill.

"Harry is pregnant, his magic is wild, he won't be able to do it"replied curtly Steve, holding back a protective growl.

"Well, ask him for his serum truth, the Verity-thingy"added Hill.

"You used all the _Veritaserum_ last month and Harry needs to brew some more and the potion is volatile and potent to both him and the twins"growled Johann"The other possible way to make the man talk is to go 'old school'"

"The man is HYDRA, Schmidt"hissed Steve, glaring at him"He's conditioned to not talk"

"And I'm HYDRA too, that doesn't mean I don't tell you all I know about what's going on within it"hissed Johann too"You just need to find the man's weakness and use it against him"

"Why me, Schmidt? Why not you since you're an expert in the subject"spat Steve

"Hello, _Kapitän Dummkof_! I'm supposed to be the Head of the New York Branch of HYDRA, I can't go around and start beating Strucker's men, I'd be putting my life at risk, Hell! I'm putting my life at risk since we started this three-way thing!"

"BOYS!"shouted Hill, cutting them.

The two super soldiers glared at each other before turning to her.

"Schmidt's right"—Johann gave a victorious look at Steve who was giving him a stinky eye—"BUT! Rogers is also right, HYDRA soldiers hardly talks about their plans"

Johann shrugged.

"Beat the answers out of him"suggested Johann casually with a shrug.

"That's the HYDRA way, not SHIELD's"hissed Steve.

"You want answers?"asked Johann and Hill and Steve nodded"Then when you want anything so badly, you do everything in your power to have it, this is not just HYDRA's way of thinking, this is also Humanity's one"

With that Johann exited the room and made a beeline for the elevator. As the doors started to close, a hand stopped them then Steve slipped inside.

"JARVIS, Penthouse, please"growled Johann.

The elevator moved and both men glared at each other during the ride.

"I don't like torturing"said suddenly Steve after a beat"But if it can help us know what Strucker's next move is, I'll do it, doesn't mean I like it"

Johann stared at the blond then nodded.

"I'm not asking you to like it"replied Johann calmly"Just to take the information, that's it…"—Johann paused—"… and if it can help protect Harry, I'm willing to also come and 'interrogate' the guy, I'll find a way not to compromise my cover afterward"

It was a silent rule between them, if something threatened Harry, they'll both put aside their hate for each other and protect their lover. The elevator dinged and Johann exited it, making his way toward the couch where Harry was dozing slightly on Tony's shoulder, both watching a TV show of something.

"Well, I have to go"said Steve with a smirk as he looked at Johann"I have a skull to crack"

"Ah, ah, ah, real funny Stars and Stripes"deadpanned Johann.

—

3.

—

They were back at the Tower, with him having to sneak out of his HYDRA base, claiming an important mission on field to the two girls he had promoted to be his PAs and take his place when it concerned all the reports he had to read and sign and also overseeing the R&D Department.

"I hate it"growled Johann as he slumped into the Avengers Tower's couch"Why do I have to sneak out of MY OWN base and lie when I get caught doing so?!"

Harry gave Johann a little smile before embracing the man to his chest, as close as his stomach allowed it.

"Well, we can say Red Skull isn't a 'making no bones about it' kind of guy"said Tony to everyone.

"I hate you all"growled Johann, burying his face into Harry's chest.

—

2.

—

"Oh sweet goddess!"squealed Pepper as Harry showed her the pictures of his latest sonogram. On it you could clearly see the developing babies and since it was a wizarding sonogram, the babies were moving on it. A few feet away, sitting at the large table in the Tower's Penthouse, Johann and Steve stared at the picture with pride, gazing at the wizard lovingly.

"Aren't they a little too small?"asked Pepper

Harry shook his head with a smile

"Nope, they're actually bigger"answered Harry"In male pregnancy, the baby is always smaller as it accommodates to their bearer's body but when you have two babies whose sires are super soldiers, well…They just are the average-baby-in-woman size and let me tell you, I fell their weight and strength on all of my organs"

Harry and Pepper shared a laugh.

"Well, we can say that when it comes to average"pipped up suddenly Tony "Skull is actually more than carpalable"

"I actually have to applaud you on this one Stark"replied Johann as the Avengers laughed at him"Because you actually put all of your brain into it!"

"Oh! Snap!"replied Harry between two laughs.

—

1.

—

For once, they were at Harry's shop—soon to be sold as it was taking a tool on the pregnant wizard— helping the wizard a bit. And, when they had been at the Tower, for all day long, Tony and Clint had cracked—yes he made an intentional pun!— skeletons jokes. And those two buffoons said them when he was within earshot, if not it wasn't funny.

"I swear if I hear ONE more joke about skeletons"hissed Johann as he helped Harry prepare a carrot cake"I'm going to go on a rampage!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, eyes focused on his carrots.

"Did the serum make you loose your funny bone?"asked Harry innocently, cutting carrots.

Johann was so done with the lot of them.

—

+1

—

No danger this time. It was the second week of peace in New York. Harry was in the kitchen of the Tower, making all of them home-made ice cream—a whim he had when he suddenly got the craving of cheesecake flavoured ice cream with honey, cucumbers, shallot and onions. By chance, the ice-creams of the others Avengers were relatively normal but the wizard's had strange things poking out of his.

"So what are your plans for today?"asked Harry, balancing his bowl on his round stomach then smiling when the bowl moved under a movement in his belly.

"Well, I intend to go back to my lab. And tinker with a few things"replied Tony, happily spooning down his coffee flavoured ice-cream.

"Nat? Clint?"asked the wizard, holding back a whine when one of the baby hit, it could be considered a butterfly touch to a normal baby but with his super soldier babe, it felt like a punch in the stomach.

"Classified"replied the two master assassins.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thor?"

"I think I'm going to visit my beloved in Alaska, she's currently researching the Aurora Borealis"

"Cover yourself, wouldn't want to find you a frozen Thor-tilla"joked Tony

Thor frowned.

"I don't see the resemblance between me and a flat bread"

Harry almost snorted his ice-cream through his nose.

"Don't ever change, Thor, please"wheezed Harry.

"What bout Johann? And Capsicle?"asked Tony

"I'm going to bone Harry"simply said Johann as if he were talking about the weather.

"JOHANN!"shouted a blushing Harry while Steve choked on his ice-cream.

Johann snickered and Harry threw a pillow at his face.


	6. Marriage

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but this chapter was so hard to finish along with another, which I have yet to finish so yeah…Sorry for the wait. Before you guys read, I remind you that neither English nor German is my first language, French is so I apology for any mistakes, I also would like to thank my IRL sis from another crib and her boyfriend for helping me in Italian, so Danke schön сука if your reading this, if not I'll send it to you!  
Enjoy Reading!

 **WARNING: Slash, Threesome, Mpreg(mention), Things taken from Comics, Johann and Steve plotting, Sass, Cussing, Cursing, Two Idiot Super Soldiers, Johann and Steve kiss willingly in this one, so much References, there's no subtext without buttsex.**  
Timeline: Start when Harry's seven month pregnant then when the twins are a couple of months or so.  
Thoughts are in _Italic_ and between '_'  
Talking between "_"  
Morse/Text between '_'

* * *

"Steve, can I ask you something?"

"Mmh? Oh, yes, of course"

"Do you have a thing for Bucky?"

More silence.

"…What?"

Steve stopped reading and stared in disbelief at his lover who was calmly rubbing his large belly.

"Harry"—Steve put away his book—"Why are you asking this?"

Harry bit his lips and looked away.

"It's…It's just the way you look at him"Harry paused then looked at him"It's almost the same way you look at me"

"Harry, I love you"Steve stood up from the couch and gathered the wizard in his arms"I'm _with_ you and I want to stay with yo-"

"Steve, I love you but that didn't stop me from cheating on you with Johann when we were actually going out at first"cut calmly Harry.

Steve frowned confusedly.

"What are you implying?"

Harry inhaled then exhaled sharply, stepping back slightly.

"If you want to, I wouldn't mind if you were to sleep with Bucky"—Steve gaped at him—"Whether it's for a one-night stand or for more"

"Harry, wait, wait"Steve collected Harry in his arms before he ran a hand in the smaller man's hair"Why would you say this? I love you, I don't hate Schmidt that much now but just because you think there's something between me and Buck, doesn't mean I want to sleep with him, we're still a couple"

Harry nuzzled slightly against Steve's chest before he got out of the embrace and stared up at the blond.

"Steve, we're not like any couple so if you want to sleep with him, go ahead, I won't even mind"said Harry as he turned around and started waddling out of the room"After all, it's not like the three of us are married"

Steve watched him go, a slight pang in his chest.

—

"Keep on frowning like that and not even the serum will heal your wrinkles"

Steve started slightly from his daydream and eyed Johann as he entered their bedroom, a whimpering twin in each arms. Steve stood up from the bed and took one of the twins in his arms before shushing him slightly and bouncing him in his arms.

"What has got you to think so deeply?"asked Johann.

"Nothing, really"Ezekiel smiled at him and his hand went to grab Steve's moving lips and Steve, jokingly, took the hand gently between in teeth, making Ezekiel squeal.

Johann cleared his throat to have the blond's attention so that he could give him a raised eyebrow.

"You sure about that, _Kapitäin_?"

Johann saw Steve—after he let go of Zeke's hand— bit his lips and look away.

"What do you think of marriage?"asked Steve.

Johann's back straightened and he tensed.

"…Are you proposing to me?-"asked Johann

"What? No, no, not at all-"cut Steve, a blush colouring his cheek.

"-Because that a sh-"—Johann cleared his throat to cut himself from cursing—"-You can do a better proposal speech"

Steve groaned and Johann smirked at the deep red tint on the blond's cheeks.

"I'm not proposing to you, I just want your opinion on the matter"

Johann shrugged.

"For me, a marriage is almost like children in a couple, a catalyst, either in a good or bad way"replied Johann"Either it strengthen a good relationship or it breaks it"

"Seems like you have some kind of history"remarked slowly the American and Johann nodded.

"They say marriage is supposed to bind two people in love forever, lies if you want my opinion"growled Johann"My parents were married and that didn't stop my father from beating my mother or trying to drown me when she died in childbirth and he blamed me for taking away his favourite punching bag"

Steve winced slightly, realising that his enemy may have had a worse childhood than he did.

"Why bring up the matter?"asked Johann, shifting a fussy Castiel in his arms.

Steve sighed before he told Johann what happened with Harry months ago.

"And again, why bring up the matter?"

Steve gave a long look at the elder man.

"…I want to marry him"said the blond"I want us three to be married"

Johann nodded in understanding before he stilled when the words dawned on him.

"…Come again?"

Steve rolled his eyes.

"You heard me, Schmidt"drawled the blond.

Johann was about to answer when JARVIS interrupted him.

"Sirs, Harry is saying dinner is ready"piped JARVIS.

Johann inhaled and shifted a crying Castiel in his arms.

"We'll talk about this when we have feed the little _Dämonen_ and Harry's sleeping, _jawohl_?"

Steve nodded and stood up from the bed, shifting a whining Ezekiel in his arms before he followed Schmidt into the elevator.

—

Both super soldiers waited until they heard the soft, even breathes of their lover before leaving their bed and going down to an empty floor.

"So, let me summarise"said Johann, after they were in the room, while massaging his nose"You want the three of us, like you, me and him, to get married, right?"

Steve nodded.

"More than a hundred years old and no Alzheimer, cookie for you"replied Steve

"Real funny, Rogers"drawled the German before they fell silent"…I hope you understand what it entails…"

Steve nodded again.

"I do"

Johann rolled his eyes at his choice of words.

"…You also understand that there's nothing and, more importantly, nobody that would marry three men together"added Johann.

Steve nodded again, slower this time.

"I know"replied the blond"I also know that I won't look at…the Muggle side"

Johann straightened up and stared at the blue-eyed blond.

"…Are you actually considering using Magical means?"

Steve shrugged.

"There has to been something"said the American man"I mean, wizards can get pregnant-"

"Only the strongest"piped Johann

"-So, maybe…"

"There's just one flaw"

"Mmh?"

"Harry and his friends are the only magical being we know of"said the sapphire-eyed man"If we ask Hermione or Weasley to help us find something, they'll put two and two together then tell their family of the good news then, maybe, spill the beans to Harry! If you wanted to surprise him with a marriage proposal…"

"…I'll find something"replied Steve, a hint of anger in his voice"…I'll go to any occult looking shops, I'll go to Horizon Alley to try and find something, anything"

Johann stayed silent as he stared lengthily and strongly at the blond.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to marry Harry?"asked Johann.

Steve eyed weirdly the man before him.

"Isn't that what normal couples do?"

"Rogers, we're not in the 1900s anymore, people have another view on marriage…And we're anything but normal"drawled Johann"I'm a villain, you're an Avengers, therefor my enemy, and yet, we're both banging"—Steve blushed slightly—"and helping him raise _our_ children"

"Cut the crap and get to the point, Schmidt"drawled Steve.

"Do you really intend to marry Harry just by principle rather than love?"asked seriously Johann, giving a look at the blond"Because if you do, I won't let you and I'll even tell Harry, he deserves way more than that…And you know it"Johann turned around and went to the lift"I'm going back to bed"

Steve watched the other man leave.

"I thought you didn't believe in marriage by love"drawled Steve as the doors opened and Johann stepped in.

"I thought I wasn't gay or that I wouldn't have a family and here I am"replied Johann as the doors closed"Think about what I said"

Steve watched as the doors closed before staring at the wall in front of him, his mind thinking fast. He pretty much didn't sleep that night but as he joined the others for breakfast at the Penthouse, he whispered something into Johann's ears when Harry's back was turned.

"I want to marry him because I love him"

Johann stilled, blinked then nodded before going back to his coffee.

—

When Steve asked Harry how to go to Horizon Alley, he didn't expect the wizard to tell him he couldn't.

"Why?"

"You're a Muggle"replied Harry, his eyes riveted on his cake"I already broke many rules by telling you I was a wizard and I can't break more, even if we are dating…If you really want to go, I'll have to ask for a slip from the American Ministry…And then again, it can take months or even years to have this kind of slip"

"What can I do then?"

"Nothing"

Steve groaned.

"You told me that Muggle parents can be with their children in Diagon Alley, why couldn't I?"

"Well, first, the parents MUST accompany their children and second, their children is of magical descent so of course they can have access to Diagon"

"What about muggle and magical parents?"

"The muggle parent can accompany their partner and children to Diagon but the two parents must be together"

"We're together"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Together as in married"

' _That's why I want to go! So that we can find a way to be married to you and Schmidt!'_ screamed internally Steve while he groaned.

Harry stopped trying to put an icing on his cake and eyed his blond lover.

"Why do you want to go to Horizon Alley?"

"It's nothing"replied the blond.

"Look Steve, if you tell me what you want, I can go and get it"

"It's nothing really!"

Harry tilted his head on one side.

"It doesn't bother me, rea-"

Steve cut the smaller wizard by kissing him and he sensed the wizard turn to jelly in his arms. Steve released Harry before putting his forehead on the raven-haired's.

"It's okay, I'll think of something else"

Steve kissed the wizard's forehead before he left the premise and went out.

—

For weeks he did nothing but go to muggle occult shop to muggle occult shop. He had asked any vendors if they had anything concerning marriages and all of them suggested 'spells' to break up a rival's marriage and have the woman marry him instead or a love potion—' _Drug_ ' his mind suggested— to slip in his crush's drink and he even had someone suggest a 'powerful' fertility spell for him and his betrothed.

' _On that point, we definitely don't need any help'_

He did all of the shops in New York and none of them had anything. Steve groaned, burrowing his head in his pillow, on his bed, and tried to smother himself.

' _If this went on, I'll find a way to break into Horizon Alley!'_

"Found anything?"asked Johann, as he entered their room.

Steve gave an angry growl in his pillow.

"That's what I thought"replied the German before he sat on the bed.

Steve grunted and moved on his back and glared at the man.

"If you came here to mock me, I'm beating you to a pulp"hissed the blond.

Johann stayed silent and gave a look at the blond, completely unfazed by his threat.

"I thought you were supposed to help me"hissed the blond again.

Johann raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Really? I thought it was your plan to find a way for us three to marry"

Johann ducked lazily the pillow Steve threw at him.

"Well, since you seem in a rather…good mood, I'll take my leave"Johann stood up lazily and slowly from the bed before he made his way to the door"And here I thought you would be happy about what I found"

Steve grunted.

"And what did you found, Schmidt?"hissed the blond.

Steve couldn't see it but he heard the smirk Johann was giving him.

"Why don't you join me and find out?"asked the German man.

Begrudgingly, Steve sat up and glared at the smug-looking man by the threshold.

"This better be good, Schmidt"replied Steve before he stood up from the bed.

Steve feared Schmidt's face would split in half from his wide grin.

—

Steve followed Johann to Harry's old coffee shop. With Harry's pregnancy and half-'maternity' leave, Harry had to admit he wouldn't be able to do _The Lionheart_ -Tower trip and vice versa, pregnant or not, so he had to sell, much to the dismay of customers, only for the wizard to inform them that he had just relocated in one of the Avenger Tower's lowest floors Tony had been kind enough—more like he knew one day Harry would work for him— to lend and transform it into a cosy-looking coffee shop. Harry just had to cook and bake and the food would be taken down to the coffee shop by small elevator. So, until they moved all the stuff from the house above the _Lionheart_ and deactivated the Floo Connection, Harry wouldn't sell. And by chance, Harry hadn't deactivated it yet. Steve watched as Johann used the backdoor of the _Lionheart_ to enter before he followed the man inside then upstairs into the house's living room.

"Why did you take me here?"asked Steve.

Johann just smirked.

"I asked a certain witch for help"

Steve gaped at the brunet.

"Are you crazy?! I thought you said that if we asked Hermione she'll tell her family and then they will tell Harry! Our whole surprise plan is foiled!"

Johann raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think Hermione is the only witch I know of?"

Before Steve could say anything, the fireplace roared and a redhead woman stepped out, wiping her weird-looking clothes then beaming at them.

"Steven, Johann"

Molly went and gathered the two taller and buff men in her arms and gave them her famous bear hugs.

"Mrs Weasley"said Johann.

Molly released them and put her hands on her hips.

"How many time do I have to tell you, it's Molly"half scolded the older witch.

Johann looked away and Molly took the man back in her arms—Johann had yet to get used to being hugged and not look like either it's the end of the world or he will murder everyone in the vicinity. Steve restrained himself from laughing, it was always funny to see Schmidt react to physical contact that wasn't Harry's.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice"said Johann after Molly released him.

"You said you needed help, I'm always happy to help"replied the Weasley Matriarch, cupping the man's face"What is it then? Is Harry alright?"

Johann gently extracted his head from the woman's hands before he cleared his throat and extended a hand toward the door.

"How about we discuss it outside or around some food?"suggested the German man.

Molly frowned yet, accepted and the three walked out and went to the nearest—and least crowded— coffee shop. Sitting inside, due to cold weather, and ordering drinks, Molly stared expectantly at the two super solders.

"So, why did you Floo me?"asked Molly, after the waiter had given her, her hot chocolate, looking at Johann.

"For an important matter"said Johann, looking at the content of his cup—a Chai Tea Latte—"Important enough that we want to keep it a bit…"

"Hush hush"finished Steve before taking a gulp of his spiced hot chocolate.

Molly looked at Steve then Johann, then Steve then Johann again.

"Well, what is it?"

The blond and the brunet shared a look before Johann nodded slowly, followed by Steve.

"The thing is, Molly…"began slowly Steve"Before I tell you, I want you to remain calm and not to scream or tell someone close to Harry or even Harry himself"

Molly frowned before she eyed the two men worriedly.

"Harry? Is he alright? What's going on?"

"He's more than alright"answered Johann before taking a sip of his tea"But, for quite sometimes, R-Steve has been…pondering something for a while and, before we contacted you, he did everything in his power to…succeed it a-"

"Johann, either you get to the point or I curse you"scolded Molly.

Johann bit his lips, barely holding back a flinch and Steve let out a nervous snicker.

"What…Johann is trying to say"said the blond"Is that…I want to…I want us three to…To be married"

Molly openly gaped at Steve and the blond looked away, a blush on his face.

"I know there's no one in the Muggle World that would want to marry two men, much less three so…"

"So we're looking for something in the Wizarding World"finished Johann"Is there a way for us three to be married?"

Molly stayed silent and still and both men feared they had done something bad until the redhead woman let out a happy cry then hugged the life out of Steve then Johann.

"Oh, Merlin! Oh MERLIN!"—Johann and Steve tried to hush her gently as some heads turned toward them.

"Mrs. Weasley, please, we're amongst muggles"whispered Johann.

"How many times did I tell you? It's Molly and you should start getting used to it if you are to be my in-laws!"said the redhead woman.

Johann gaped at her while Steve huffed a laugh.

"So that means there's a way?"asked Steve, stars in his eyes.

"Of course!"answered Molly before she took a sip of her chocolate"You three are not the first triumvirate in Wizarding History, but you still are the first muggles-wizard triumvirate"

"Triumvirate?"asked Johann.

Molly nodded.

"That's what wizards call a bonded couple of three people"explained Molly"Mostly it's one witch-two wizards or a wizard-two witches but it happen that there were a muggle in some of the bonded"

"Bonded?"asked Steve

Molly nodded again.

"That's the wizard equivalent of marriage but, much, much more deep"Molly stared at the two, suddenly serious"Unlike marriage, a bond between two persons or more not only unite them but also link them, soul, mind and magic, in other words, you will feel what the other is feeling, if one is sad, you will feel their sadness, if they're happy, you'll feel their happiness and so on…Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Is there anything else?"asked Steve with a small smile

"No"answered Molly, finishing her chocolate"Not for more than two people I mean"

Johann nodded slowly.

"Is there any…Customs? Before proposing, like a marriage band or…dowry?"asked Johann

Molly shook her head.

"You just need a Bonding Wizard or Witch to do the binding spell for you"—Molly physically started and stared wide-eyed at the two—"Concerning the spell, all the parties must feel something for the other or the spell will never work"

"Feel?"repeated the two super soldiers and Molly nodded.

"The spell won't work if you feel anger or hatred or any negative emotions towards one of the parties, a way to assure the security of all of them, not many triumvirate or more-umvirate could be officialised because of that"

Johann and Steve gulped, staring at each other.

"Where can you do this kind of spell?"asked Steve.

"Anywhere in the Wizarding World"replied Molly.

"And for Muggles?"asked Johann"Horizon Alley is forbidden to Muggles and we'd like to surprise Harry"

Molly paused to think.

"I know where you can go for England but for America, mmmh…I do not know but, I can always try and go to Horizon Alley to look for something for you boys"

Steve and Johann let out a breath before smiling.

"If it's not too much, please"said Steve and Molly chuckled.

"Not at all, Steven"Molly stood up"I'll go now and I'll come and find you if I find anything"

"Actually"Johann fished something from his pocket"Here's a mobile phone, it will allow us to stay in contact anywhere and at any moment"

"A mobile phone?"repeated Molly and Johann smiled gently.

"Think of if like a portable Floo"explained Johann as he handed the device to the witch"But instead of being teleported to them, you can talk and even see each other, it's quite easy to use and this one is magicproof, just in case"

Molly laughed.

"You muggles are quite crafty"said Molly, twisting her phone in her hands.

Steve and Johann then explained her how to use it, demonstrating with theirs from time to time and, once Molly had got the hang of the basis, she walked out of the coffee shop and toward one of the entrances of Horizon Alley, promising to 'text' them anything she finds. Johann and Steve watched her go before paying for their drinks then walking to the Tower, sharing a fist-bump on their way. The same day, during dinner, Johann and Steve received a text from Molly, telling them she had found something in Las Vegas and even texted them photos of the information. Hiding a smile, Steve stared right back at Johann, who nodded his head.

'Thanks, Molly, you're the best, if there's anything you want from me or Schmidt, just ask'texted Steve back.

A few minutes then his phone vibrated.

'You'll need a witness ;)'replied Molly and Steve had to stop himself from smiling.

' _Crafty witch'_ thought the blond.

His phone vibrated again.

'I'll join you in Vegas when you are ready, text or call me when you're about to go'

'Will do!'texted back Steve.

 _'Now, I'll just need a plan to get Harry to Vegas'_

"Who was that?"asked Harry

"Just a friend from the Vet. Association"replied casually Steve"Telling me we'll have to cancel our meeting next week due to a familial problem"

"Ow! Send them my regards"replied Harry, sitting down.

Steve nodded

"I will"

—

"You need my jet for what!?"

Steve tried not to cringe as he looked around—and sighed relievedly when there were no signs of Harry.

"Keep your voice down a bit, Stark"drawled Johann.

"Why?"

"Because!"

"That's not even a good excuse!"

"Shut up the both of you"hissed Steve, massaging his eyes"Stark, please, we just need the jet for some days"

"Define 'some days'"drawled Tony

"Stark, either you give us the jet or we'll ask someone else"threatened Johann, about to leave but Steve stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Schmidt, please…"

"No, we don't need him"growled Johann"I have a jet, just like him, and you can use it without me going all KGB on your arse!"

"Yes, a jet black jet with the notorious HYDRA logo, in red mind you, on it"drawled Tony"No eye-catching at all!"

"Shut up Stark! It's better than your jet and you know it!"

"Excuse me! But HYDRA technology is comparable to Cro-Magnon's stones and sticks!"countered Tony before he turned to Steve"Don't listen to this doofus and forget what I said earlier! You can use my jet! It's faster, slicker, technologicer-"

"That's not even a word, Stark!"shouted Johann

"-And beautifuler than the trash can Schmidt has been flying with!"

Johann sputtered angrily.

"Trash can!? At least, I didn't do unorthodox things in it!"

"Shut it, Skeletor!"

"Shut up the both of you!"shouted Steve.

Johann growled deep before he marched out of the lab and Steve shook his head at his retracting back.

"Please, Steve, tell me you aren't considering flying Schmidt's Trash Can?! It would be a blasphemy to the Wright Brothers!"Steve was sure Tony would have a heart attack if he answered 'yes'.

"Well…"began the blond.

"No, stop right there Cap! I said I will lend you my jet so you better take it-"

"Stark…"

"No 'Stark's! You take it or I ram it so far up your butt you won't need to hijack me or Thor for a fly in the next mission!"

Steve gave a look at the genius.

"Alright, alright, I'll take it"

Tony nodded, looking as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulder.

"Great, good! Just tell me when you need it and it will be ready!"

Steve nodded.

"Thanks Tony, really"

Tony nodded before he went back to his work. Steve smiled as he walked out of the lab. and toward the elevator. As he approached it, he saw Johann patiently waiting, an unlit cigarette at his lips. Johann raised his head as he heard footsteps coming toward him.

"So?"

"Your plan worked, I didn't think it would but it did!"admitted Steve with a wide smile.

Johann smirked, lighting the cigarette that was at his lips.

"So, when is he allowing us to use it?"

"Whenever we want, we just give him a head up and he'll prepare the jet for us"

Johann chuckled darkly, pressing the call button for the elevator.

"Manipulating Stark, really _Kapitäin_ "

"It was your plan at first"said Steve"I just suggested that I do it since I know which button to push with him"

Johann out-right laughed.

"You sure you don't want to join HYDRA? We would have the world on its knees by the second day"

The doors of the elevator opened and the two stepped inside.

"No thank you"said the blond"I'd hate to kill you to take over your organisation"

Rather than be angry, Johann was amused.

—

They waited a few weeks before starting their plan. Johann was adamant that his HYDRA agents get a couple of weeks of vacation for the good work they have done—and threatening some of them at some point when they refused. With the HYDRA base in New York unavailable, Strucker couldn't order them or him to attack the Avengers—and ruin their bonding ceremony. Next was the kids. They debated whether to take Lily and James or not. Steve argued that the kids should witness their Dad's wedding ceremony but Johann remarked it was the wizard equivalent of a quickie wedding, not something quite memorable so they decided that, with the Avengers already babysitting Zee and Cas, they could babysit the other two—even if the idea didn't settle right with them.

"So, we have the jet, we have the location of the ceremony, we have the Avengers babysitting"recapitulated Steve as they were talking in an empty room"We're still missing something"

"What?"

"How are we luring Harry to the ceremony? Is he even gonna accept the bonding ceremony?"

Johann gave a long look at the blond.

"You're thinking that just now?! After everything we did?! _Fick dich_ Rogers!"

"Shut up!"

Johann groaned, and massaged away the beginning of a headache.

"Couldn't you think this BEFORE?!"

"Sorry!"said the blond, making the German man groan louder.

Johann felt like bashing his head on the nearest wall…Or maybe Rogers'.

 _'Really!? This Dummkopf couldn't think this first?! Dumbass blond!'_

"We could simulate an undercover mission?"piped up Steve.

"Or we could try the good ol' way, kidnap him"growled Johann.

"We're not kidnaping him!"

"Kidnaping who?"

The new voice startled them. They turned around to discover…Harry.

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ 'thought both men.

"Kidnaping who?"repeated the wizard coming closer"Jo? Steve?"

The two super soldiers tried not to share a look and think of a plausible lie.

' _Maybe this could be a plan!'_ thought Steve

"Avenger mission"said Steve smoothly"Schmidt was telling me HYDRA has been wanting to kidnap a scientist and he didn't want to kidnap him and came to warn me"

"Except it's you who yelled you didn't want to kidnap him"Harry frowned and came closer"Are you lying to me?"

Both taller men gulped, hearing the threat underneath the tone. They better tell the truth or suffer being cursed, maybe even AK'ed on the spot.

Johann heaved a long sigh.

"Alright, we're coming clean"said Johann, ignoring Steve half gaping half glowering at him.

"Don't you dare"hissed the blond but Johann held up a hand in the universal 'stop' gesture.

"We have been planning something for the three of u-"

"Schmidt, open your mouth again and I'm ripping your tongue out!"

"Steve, don't make me curse you quiet"growled Harry, his magic pulsing slightly around the room.

"Harry, there's no need to use your magic like that"said Johann, feeling the magic swirl around him and tingle slightly his skin.

"No need? No need?!"—Harry came closer to him and Johann unknowingly stepped back—"For some times you both have been lying to me!"

"No, we haven't"said the German man and the magic swirled hotly and dangerously around him"…Okay, maybe we have"

"I can understand the first time, we all have our secrets but when I'm hearing more lies from not only you but Steve too, and recently even! I can't and I won't stand it anymore! I think something is up, and I'm not leaving this room until I have all the answers!"

Johann bit his lips uneasily and quickly sent an oblique look at the blond.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you"conceded Johann, heaving a sigh"We've been planning a little vacation for the three of us in Vegas, you've been working non-stop, not just as an Avengers but also as a full-time parent and we wanted you to have a little break, with us, with no kids, just the three of us…I even got my base to close for a while and the agents are taking a small vacation!"

Harry frowned at him and gauged him thoroughly for any lies.

"Is there any truth in this lie?"

"It's the truth"replied Johann"We were just discussing how we could get you into the plane Stark lent us"

Harry's eyes widened.

"Kidnaping!"

The brunet nodded.

"You know you could have just told me!"accused the wizard.

"And ruin the surprise?"replied Johann, a wry smirk at his lips.

Harry groaned.

"I swear Jo, if this is payback for the necklace-"

"It is! See how it feels!"

Harry hit him lightly on the shoulder as he snickered.

"So, you were planning to take me to Vegas?"

Johann nodded.

"Surprise!"said Johann with fake enthusiasm"We just would have liked for you to discover this once we were in Vegas"

Harry huffed a laugh before he went up to the sapphire-eyed man, stood on his tiptoe to kiss him softly on the mouth.

"You both are idiots, you know?"

"I'm not, Rogers is!"

"Shut up"

Harry chuckled and went to kiss Steve.

"So, when are we supposed to leave for Vegas?"

Okay, now they shared a look.

"How about in…"began Johann

"Two days? Just to have time to prepare and things"finished Steve and Johann nodded.

Harry gave them a look before he nodded slowly.

"Alright, well, I'll go see the weather on the Internet and see what I'm packing"said Harry as he made his way toward the door"Lunch will be ready in a moment and if one of you could go check on the twins, that would be greatly appreciated"

"I'll check on them"said Steve and Harry smiled before he left the room.

When they were sure they were alone, they let out a huge and relieved breath.

"That was close, like real close"heaved Steve, looking as if a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders and Johann nodded.

" _Ja_ , I nearly died for you, _du Dummkopf_ "growled Johann

"Well, at least, now we were able to get him into the plane"

Now that the near Harry-pocalypse was over, they returned to their planning.

—

'We fly to Vegas today, we should be arriving in around two hours'texted Steve.

…

…

…Ping!

'Noted! Don't forget the address, wear your best clothes, please inform Johann of this,'—Steve tried not to snort too noisily at this—'And more importantly, act like you normally would around Harry'texted back Molly.

The baby blue-eyed blond smiled.

'Dully noted on the last part, Harry nearly found out, thanks to Schmidt we were able to cover it up and have Harry into the plane without much fuss'

…

…

…Ping!

'Good thinking of Johann! Thanks Merlin, I would hate for all this planning to go down the drain!'

'Me too, Molly, me too, I'll see you at the church later, have a nice trip! :D'

…

…Ping!

'You too Steven, and Johann too, pass him a hello for me'

Steve smiled again as he pocketed his phone while going to the elevator and going down to his floor. Once he entered their room, he found Johann packing up.

"Where's Harry?"asked the blond.

Johann paused his folding and looked at the blond.

"He's up in the Penthouse, making something in case we go hungry"—Johann returned to his folding—"You warned her?"

"I did, and you have a 'hello' from her"

Johann smiled.

"So, that means everything is in place?"—Steve nodded—" _Gut, gut_ , now if you could go get the _needed_ clothing and hide them, we'll be ready to go"

Steve chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, you'll be fine on your own?"—Johann gave him a long look—"Just checking!"

Johann half glared at the retracting back before he folded the last piece of clothes and zipped the luggage shut.

' _Rogers' luggage is done, Harry's and mine too'_ thought Johann as he grabbed the suitcase and made his way down the hangar where Stark's private jet was waiting for them _'That means we're almost ready to depart'_

Johann's elevator arrived to the hangar. He exited it and made his way to the plane. Opening the baggage hold, Johann went to place the luggage and found the hold full. Fuller with more than two people's luggage.

' _Wait, wait! What?!'_

Footsteps echoed inside the plane and Johann peaked his head inside the machine and came face to face with a smirking Tony. Johann glared.

"Stark, what are you doing here?"

Before the genius could answer, Natasha's voice piped from the pilot's seat.

"Why didn't you tell us you were planning to go on a vacation in Vegas?"

Johann started a little—not expecting her voice— and glared above Tony's shoulder.

"How do you know we're even going on a vacation?!"

"Well, you have luggage in the hold"came Clint's voice before he poked his head out"And Harry has been squealing happily about it"

Johann choked on his spit.

" _Was?!_ "

A door opened and Harry with Steve walked out of the elevator then toward the plane. Once Harry was at Johann's side, he stared quizzically at the brunet.

"Jo? Is everything alright?"

Johann was trying not to explode from anger.

"Harry…"purred sweetly Johann"…Why are the Avengers in the plane, fully knowing of our plans?"

Steve's eyes widened and he gaped inside the plane while Harry gave a grin, unaware of what he had done wrong.

"Well, Clint was moaning about not having any vacation since becoming an Avenger and, to rub it in his face, I told him I was going on a vacation with you and Steve a-"

"-And I decided to hijack you"said Clint"Along with the others, we've all been dying for a vacation here!"

Johann glared at the archer before turning to Harry.

"Harry, it was supposed to be just the three of us, with no kids"

Two someone gasped before footsteps were heard then Johann found his waist ensnared by little arms.

" _Vati_ , you didn't want to take on a vacation?"whined James.

Johann gulped and did his best not to look down at his kids. He failed. James and Lily were staring at him with big, round and wet eyes, eyes that would make puppies envious. Biting his lips, Johann didn't know what to say or what to do.

" _Vati?_ "whined Lily, making him groan silent.

Head bowed slightly and shoulders slumped, Johann mentioned toward the plane.

"Everybody embark"said Johann in a despondent tone that made everyone—minus Steve— cheer.

Arms released his waist before scrambled footsteps were heard followed by happy chatter. Someone approached him and Johann raised his head and stared into two twinkling emeralds. Harry put a hand on his cheek before he leaned toward him and kissed him softly on the lips. When the kiss broke, Harry was beaming as he walked inside the jet. Steve made his way toward the jaded brunet.

'What are we going to do?'Steve's eyes seemed to say.

'I don't know'his eyes replied.

Heaving a huge and silent sigh, Johann made his way inside, followed by Steve.

—

They tried to think of a plan during the trip…And came up with nothing. Johann and Steve had refrained from banging their head on the plane's wall and, instead, were communicating silently—Thank you Morse Code!— each holding a twin to hide their tapping fingers on their legs.

'Our plan can go down the drain'said Steve, his slightly slumped form indicating his blasé-ed mood.

Johann cleared silently his throat—and got Steve's attention— and readjusted a squealing Castiel in his arms before he tapped his thigh silently with one and two fingers—one for small dot and two for long.

'Maybe not'Johann paused before he went on'We can do one last thing'

'What is it'Steve gave him a questioning look.

Johann swallowed before tapping on his thigh.

'Maybe we should come clean to the Avengers'said Johann

'You think'Steve gave him a glare and Johann didn't know if he was being sarcastic or asking.

'Yes'

'Why'

'Because I think Nat is onto something with us'replied Johann, his eyes moving from the blond to the corner of his eyes—Clearly toward the redhead.

With a discreet glance toward the Russian, who had been chatting with Bucky in Russian since the beginning of the trip, who was staring at them from the corner of her eyes while still talking with Buck.

'You sure'

Johann was sure it was a question.

'Yes'said the German'Look'—Johann shifted Cas in his arms and started tapping his left thigh.

Steve didn't know what was being said but when he saw Nat start tapping back an insult he might have an idea.

'See'said Johann, turning back to the blond with a look.

Steve gave a soundless groan.

'Alright I will tell her'said Steve.

'Make sure she keep it a secret from Harry'Johann gave a warning look at the American, who nodded before tapping on his thigh.

Within minutes, the two super soldiers watched as Nat's eyes widened before she said something in Russian at Bucky—who tried not to gape openly at them— who then stood up and went casually to Bruce—and started talking to him in Bengali, silently, while Natasha started signing at Clint. The archer's eyes widened before he smirked and turned to Stark—on the pilot seat—and Thor.

" _I nostri buffoni si stanno per sposare con il nostro stregone, ma non dobbiamo dirglielo!_ "said Clint.

Steve had to put a hand on Johann's shoulder to stop him from pouncing on the man.

"What? What was that?"asked Harry, raising his head from his book.

"Just playing a game of Chinese Whispers"said Bruce with a smile.

Harry frowned.

"Since when it's not done in English?"

"I just wanted to test Tony's Italian"said Clint.

"Pfff! Like I need any testing!"replied Tony.

"Then, what did he say?"

Steve and Johann held their breath silently as Tony laughed.

"He said the diaphragm jelly is in my glovebox"

"What?"breathed Harry, his shoulders shaking with repressed laughters"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, I'm just repeating what Bird Brain said to me"

"And you got it wrong, I told you I have a rash on my ass I think you gave it to me"

"Eww!"shouted the twins, covering their ears, while Harry laughed.

"You guys are disgusting"said Harry.

Unaware of the two super soldiers grinning and smiling behind him, Harry returned to his reading.

—

"How long have you been planning this?"growled Bucky.

They had arrived at the hotel half an hour ago. Steve and Johann had suggested that Harry freshen up for a special evening, and Harry had gladly accepted, taking Lily and James with him, leaving the rest of them in the lobby of the hotel. Once the wizard had gone up to their suite, the Avengers had swarmed them.

"I don't know"said calmly Steve, in his arms Zeke yawned, and the blond turned to Johann"How long have we planned this?"

"I think…Three four months"replied Johann.

"Roughly"added Steve, nodding.

"And you're telling us this now?!"Tony groaned"You could have told me!"

"And what good could that have been?"drawled Johann.

"Well, for one, I would have booked us a better hotel with the Nuptial Suite for you three"growled the genius"I would have given you the best suits and the best party!"

"This is exactly why we didn't tell you Tony, no offense"said Steve"We wanted to surprise him and…"Steve paused.

"And the fact that no one would marry THREE men together"finished Johann"We had to look in the Wizarding World for this matter"

"Wizarding World?"repeated Thor"Did you not know we could have married you up in Asgard?"

"We didn't"said both super soldiers at the same time

"And going up in Asgard would have been…Let's say…Predicatble"said Johann, calmly"We just want a simple and quick ceremony, something that can't be done in Asgard or elsewhere, except Vegas, which I've been told that there is someplace where you can bond quickly and with more than one person at the same time"added Johann, playing with Castiel gently.

"You went to the Wizarding World for this"stated Natasha, glaring at the brunet then the blond super soldier"You went to the Wizarding World for this and you didn't invite me"

"We didn't"answered Steve"Muggles aren't accepted in Horizon Alley"

"Then, how did Achmed the Dead Terrorist know?"asked Tony, making Johann glare at him.

"They had me"piped a voice.

The Avengers turned and stared at the redheaded woman, who the Avengers had learnt had been Harry's foster mother when she had come, one day, in Harry's hospital room after the birth of the twins.

"Mrs. Weasley"greeted Steve while Johann gave the woman a greeting smile.

Molly smiled and went to hug the blond then the brunet super soldier.

"How many times-"

"More than we can count"said Johann with a smile, snickering when Molly whacked him on the head.

"It's been a while, Mrs. Weasley"said Tony, gladly accepting a hug from the motherly woman.

"Molly and yes, it has, how have you been?"

"Good, good"replied Tony as Molly went to hug the rest of the Avengers.

The witch smiled.

"Great"she turned to the two super soldiers and glared at them"Steven, I did say to wear your best clothes, same for Johann"

"I was about to"replied the blond"But I was swarmed with pesky pests demanding answers"

Tony and Bucky harrumphed while the rest of the Avengers glared at him.

"Well, don't you two stand there"chided Molly, taking the twins from their arms"Get up and dress up or our plan will definitely go down the drain"

Both feeling cheeky, Johann and Steve stood up straight and mock saluted her.

"Sir, yes, sir/ _Jawohl!"_ replied both men before making a beeline for the elevator as Molly looked ready to curse them, even with her arms full.

When they arrived in their suite, Harry was in the living room, shirtless, hair a bit wet, and putting on trousers.

"Finally you're up, thought you had lost yourselves"said Harry, a cheeky smile at his lips"Where are…"

"Nat is babysitting them"replied Steve"You know how she is with them"

Johann gave a smirk.

"And we didn't get lost, we were merely arranging the reservations for this evening since we're numerous"replied Johann.

Harry nodded slowly as he put on a shirt.

"No problems?"

"Not at all"answered Steve as he made his way to the bedroom then bathroom, undressing on the way while Johann proceeded to follow him with a luggage then empty the content of said luggage onto the bed: the two protective covers that housed their suits.

While Harry kept on getting dress up in the living room, Steve took a shower. When he was done and towelling his hair, Johann walked in, clad in just a towel.

"Molly texted me, she's waiting for us inside the church"whispered Johann as hepassed by Steve.

"A church?"

Johann nodded.

"To blend in in Muggle Vegas, according to her"Johann entered the shower cubicle"And reminded us that we must dress up well"

Steve snorted before exiting the bathroom and going for one of the suits on the bed—the royal blue one. He was trying to tie his tie correctly when Johann emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his waist, and made his way toward the bed.

"It's been a while since I put on a real suit"remarked Johann, staring at the dark blue suit on the bed.

Steve snorted, done with his tie—the knot a bit sloppy but good.

"The last time I wore a suit like that, it was for my mother's funeral"

Heavy silence.

" _Ich bitte um Entschuldigung"_ said slowly Johann and Steve shook his head.

"It's okay, it's not your fault, I'm just glad I'm putting a suit for a great occasion rather than a tearful one"

Johann made a noise of agreement as he turned around, took off the towel and put on the trousers then the white shirt before buttoning it up. Steve watched him dress, quickly, from the corner of his eyes and was amazed at the speed Johann was tying his tie.

' _I wouldn't be surprised if he could do it with his eyes closed'_

"Hope you won't go out like that"

Steve started at the brunet's voice.

"What?"

"Your tie"simply said Johann"You tied it as if you were going to a f…"Johann cut himself, cleared his throat before continuing"Your knot is sloppy"

Steve stayed silent, simply staring at him.

"Really?"

Johann nodded before he motioned the blond to come. Silently, Steve complied and Johann undid his tie before slowly re-tying it into a Full-Windsor knot.

"You all ready?"came a voice as Johann was finishing Steve's knot.

Both men turned to the source of the voice…And nearly chocked on their saliva. Harry was dressed in a velvet green suit, a light green and yellow shirt and a colourful tie. In simple words, he looked so fucking sexy, the green suit seemed to make his eyes more glowing. Harry blushed a little at their stare.

"Soooo…How do I look?"asked the wizard, looking down at himself.

"Amazing"breathed Steve.

" _Köstlich_ "purred Johann.

They said it at the same time and it worsened Harry's blush.

"You can thank Lily and James, if it weren't for them, I would have gone as a clown"admitted Harry.

"Remind me to give them both a gift"said Johann lowly.

Harry nodded as James—in a black and red suit— burst into the room, Lily—in a bottle green sequin dress— hot on his tail. The red headed girl chased after her brother and both started running around the two super soldiers.

"Get back here!"growled Lily

"Nope! I want to live"

Both rolling their eyes, Steve and Johann bent down and grasped a twin each in their arms.

"What is it with you two?"asked Johann, kissing James's temple.

"He messed with my hair"accused Lily, in Steve's arms.

"It was an accident!"defended himself James"I just wanted to fix her braid because of a strand and you moved and it all went down"

"I spent centuries trying to braid my hair! Centuries!"

James gave her a long look.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit here?"drawled the boy"And it looked horrible anyway so be glad I messed with it"

"Kids"soothed Steve as Lily looked ready to launch out of his arms and strangle her brother.

Johann heaved a sigh as he rolled his eyes.

"Lily, settle down"said Harry after a sigh before he made his way toward Steve"I'll re-do your braid"

"Don't worry, I got it"replied Steve, setting the little girl down before looking at her"What kind of braid do you want?"

"Elvish braids! Elvish braids!"replied ecstatically the redhead as she went to the living room to gather the needed stuff.

Steve stifled a laugh as he watched her go and sat on the bed, patiently waiting.

"Hope you know what you're doing"said James as Johann set him down.

"I read then watched Lord of the Rings, of course I would know how to braid"drawled Steve with an amused smile.

Lily came back with a paper, a brush, a comb and elastic bands and explained what she wanted to the blond.

"I want the same hair as Tauriel in the Hobbit"simply said Lily, extending the paper toward him.

Steve stared at what seemed to be the tutorial on how to braid your hair into Tauriel's before he nodded and Lily sat on the ground and Steve started brushing then braiding her hair slowly. If Johann was quick to tie a tie, Steve was good with doing hairdo. In less than fifteen minutes, he was done.

"There, tell me how it looks"said Steve and Lily eagerly went to the bathroom to stare at herself.

"I LOVE IT!"came Lily's voice before a red blur ran into his legs and hugged his waist"Thank you so much, it's amazing!"

"Good, we should go now or we'll be late"said Harry

"I agree"said Johann"But before we go, I want to do something"

Harry turned to him.

"Mmh?"

Johann smirked and took out a silk cloth from his pocket.

—

"I swear if you make me walk into a pole, you're sleeping on the couch"growled Harry"Both of you!"

Clint and Thor snickered somewhere behind him. Johann had suggested that he be blindfolded, so that the surprise may last longer to quote the arsehole.

' _I really hope I don't walk into a pole'_

Johann's and Steve's strong hands on his shoulders was the only thing that stopped him from halting altogether in his steps.

"We won't, I promise"came Johann's voice.

Harry made a noise from the back of his throat and let himself being blindly led by his boyfriends. Behind him, he could hear Zeke and Cas coo softly, albeit tiredly, and Harry wondered why he hadn't left them to sleep at the hotel but when he saw how cute they looked in little tux—thanks Tony for them and thanks Nat for dressing them— the thought had left his mind. They walked for a while before finally stopping.

"We're here"came Steve's voice.

Wait…Why was fear tinting Steve's voice?

Before Harry could utter something, someone started undoing his blindfold and blinking neon lights greeted him. Harry stared at the floodlit and colourful building in wonder, read the words on the threshold and his eyes widened as it sank into his mind that he stood in front of a church.

"Wh-what?"breathed Harry, turning around and staring at the group behind him.

Well, more like the two down on one knee super soldiers that looked at him expectantly.

' _Oh Merlin, surely they aren't…?!'_

His hands flew to his mouth to hold back a gasp while James and Lily gasped loudly.

"I-We understand this is the last thing you expected"began Steve slowly, carefully.

"Especially like that"added Johann slowly"But please, bare with us for a moment, we're as moved and as stressed as you are, if not more"

Harry stayed dumbfounded, eyes wide and hands still clasped on his lower face. Steve and Johann eyed each other before the blond nodded and Johann inhaled shakily, fear gripping his whole being.

"When we first met, it wasn't in good way…"started Johann slowly"I was hellbent on world domination and, to win, I wanted a mean to an end and you were this mean…I hurt you, I scarred you for the rest of your life and for that, I will never forgive myself, it's not like I can anyway…"—Johann inhaled sharply before continuing—"…When I lost you, I felt like my world had crumbled, I had never noticed just how much I had fallen deeply for you, I was madly in love with you, I still am don't worry"—Johann emitted a small chuckle—"…And when I saw you again, it felt like a gift from the Gods…I admit I was still in my world domination mind as I tried to woo you back"—Johann let out a dark snicker—"And the whole 'woo back' plan backfired on me and, if possible, I fell more in love with you, and I have no regrets for my action, I just regret that I hurt you and I hope I will be able to heal your past wounds"

Johann swallowed before he eyed Steve and nodded at him.

"When we met, it also wasn't in a good way…"began Steve"You were my enemy at first, you were evil in my eyes and mind until you told me you were used for evil deeds against your will, I can't tell you how I felt because I don't even know what I felt and then I slept…When we met again, it had been two weeks since I stopped playing Sleeping Beauty"—Amused snort from Johann and wet giggles from Harry—"And I'm called back to duty to stop an alien with a God complex that wants to dominate the world, I never expected to see you again, nor to fall for you as the world was going to shit…I tried to ask you out but I have never been good at asking a dame out in my time, much less a guy so I understand my wooing attempts were futile until that day at the _Lionheart_ , you accepted going out with me and it became clear to me after your heartbroken speech at the restaurant that I accepted you, with your flaws and your qualities, your past and your present, now the question is are you willing to spent your future with not only me"

"But with me too"finished Johann, slowly.

Both inhaled slowly.

"Harry, will you bond, in heart, mind and soul, with us?"asked both Steve and Johann.

There were no words in any languages to say how speechless he was. He felt like time had stopped around him as he stared at the two kneeling men. He didn't even register he was crying until the wind blew and something cooled on his cheeks. Slipping his hands under his glasses, Harry rubbed the tears from his eyes, breathy sobs escaping his lips as he tried to gather himself to formulate an answer.

"Y-Yes"breathed a sniffing Harry after a beat"Yes! Yes!"

Harry flung himself into the super soldiers who barely moved when he landed in their arms, their heads nuzzling his neck.

"You bunch of idiots"sobbed Harry"Yes, I'll bond with you two"

The arms around him tightened and Harry felt his boyf-fiancés smile before they released him. Behind them, The Avengers cheered while James and Lily went to hug them.

"So this is why you went to Vegas!"said James, his grin wide enough to nearly split his face.

"We did, and we had a lot of troubles"replied Steve, releasing Harry.

"If I wasn't such an emotional mess, I'd hit you two for making me feel like this"breathed Harry before he turned to the Avengers"Did you guys knew?"

"Only when we were in the plane"answered Tony, before coming up to Harry and gathering him in his arms.

Harry let out a laugh.

"Chinese Whispers, my arse"said the wizard as the other Avengers hugged him to congratulate him.

When all of them had hugged him, Harry felt a gentle pressure in his middle back, followed by a second. Turning around and smiling at his fiancés, he let himself be lead inside the church to officialise their bonding. Harry couldn't help the happy squeal upon seeing Molly patiently waiting on one of the chairs of the waiting room. Molly smiled when she saw them and opened her arms for a hug from her foster-son, who gladly did so.

"Molly, what are you doing here?"

Molly laughed.

"Who do you think hinted those two on bonds and binding ceremonies?"

More tears of happiness fell down his cheeks as Molly said this.

"I think I understand now why Steve wanted to go to Horizon Alley"

"Yes, he's a crafty one, same goes for Johann as he was the one who had the intelligence to Floo me"said Molly.

Harry laughed something that sounded like a sob as Johann and Steve looked down embarrassedly. Molly took Harry's head in her hands, her thumbs rubbing circles on his wet cheeks.

"Harry, answer me honestly, are you happy with them?"asked Molly gently.

Harry nodded.

"Very, I have never been more happy in my whole life"

The Weasley Matriarch nodded.

"Remember, Harry, if they hurt you…"said Molly.

Harry let out a breathy laugh.

"I think if Steve or Johann were to hurt me, there will be a civil war at home with how much people will want to protect me"

His foster-mother smiled at his answer before kissing him on the forehead. Someone passed their arms around his waist and Harry grinned even wider.

"Come, let's start the ceremony"said Steve and Harry nodded widely while Molly motioned toward the large double doors of the church.

"The Binding Wizard is waiting for you"informed Molly.

Walking towards them, Johann pushed the double doors gently, letting the room reveal itself. Rows of white benches on each side of the room with a way between them that lead to the altar where the young-looking Binding Wizard was patiently waiting for them, wearing robes that would make Dumbledore jealous. Slowly walking toward them, the wizard bowed in front of them in a greeting way. Bowing that was imitated by Molly, Harry, James and Lily—then by the Avengers.

"Mister Potter, what an unexpected pleasure to finally meet you, you may call me Callum"said the Binding Wizard, eyeing the raven-haired wizard's forehead.

Harry tensed a little and the wizard laughed slightly.

"Don't worry, Mister Potter, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, I won't reveal your bonding to anyone"reassured Callum with a smile"If you knew what kind of people I have bonded in my time here, I would have enough blackmail to take over the Wizard World without much of a fight but sadly, Unbreakable Vows bind me to silence"

"And that is supposed to sound reassuring"drawled Johann and was elbowed by Harry.

"Jo"

"I was merely asking"replied the German man.

Harry glared at the brunet while the Binding Wizard smiled.

"Shall we begin the ceremony?"—Harry, Steve and Johann shared a look before nodding—"Very well, if the parties of the triumvirate would stand before the altar with their witnesses, we may start"

"Witnesses?"asked Johann and the wizard nodded"I thought we only needed one"

The Binding Wizard shook his head.

"For each party, a witness must stand"

"I stand with Johann Schmidt"said Molly, coming to stand next to the brunet super soldier.

"We need two more witnesses"said Harry.

The Avengers stared at each other before Tony suddenly stood.

"I stand with Harry Potter"

"And I stand with Steve Rogers"came Natasha's voice as she handed Cas to Thor.

The Binding Wizard motioned for them to join them and Tony stood beside Harry and Natasha beside Steve. Staring at them with a smile, Callum motioned the group to follow him to the altar. Taking his place behind the altar—they noticed it had a bowl in it now that they were closer—Callum stared at the parties and their witnesses before magic started vibrating in the air.

"We are here to conduct a bonding ceremony between three parties"—Magic started gathering in the room, slowly, gently—"Who stand witness?"

"I, Molly Isobelle Weasley, stand witness to Johann Ekkehardt Schmidt's bonding ceremony"

Something invisible, sweet and warm circled Johann and Molly.

"I, Anthony Edward Stark, stand witness to Harry James Potter's bonding ceremony"

The same thing that circled Johann and Molly circled them.

"I, Natalia Alianovna Romanoff, stand witness to Steven Grant Rogers"

The same thing happened to them and Callum nodded.

"May the bonding ceremony of Harry Potter, Johann Schmidt and Steven Rogers…begin"

The Magic that had been circling them exploded and sent a tiny shockwave in the room before it settled around the room, waiting patiently.

"Is it supposed to do that?"asked Johann.

"It is, now, for the parties, give me your hand"

Callum extended a hand toward Harry and the raven took it. Callum took out a silver knife before, slowly, slicing the palm of the wizard. Harry let out a hiss at the pain and watched as tiny drops of blood dripped into the bowl. Callum whipped the blade clean before repeating the same process with Steve then Johann.

"Now, grab each other's forearm at the elbow, with your bleeding hand and over the bowl"instructed the wizard, taking a step back.

Slowly, Harry, Steve and Johann arranged themselves into a triangle so that they may grab the other's forearm. Harry grabbed onto Steve's, while Steve grabbed onto Johann's and Johann onto Harry's. Callum started chanting and the drops of their mixed blood in the bowl started floating above it, swirl and twirl mindlessly.

"Now, all the parties must kiss each others to seal the bond"

Johann and Steve stared at each other before Johann gave a slow nod. Steve slowly approached his face to Harry's and gently kissed the raven-haired wizard. Immediately, a glowing, golden thread linking their hearts appeared. Steve released Harry's lips, only for them to be swallowed under Johann's and another golden thread linked their hearts together. It was an amazing yet alien feeling, he felt heartbeats than wasn't his echo his heartbeats and emotions that also weren't his. Seeing the two golden threads, Johann and Steve eyed each other warily.

"I said all parties must kiss to seal the bond"reminded calmly Callum.

' _Now, here's the hardest part'_ thought both Steve and Johann.

Molly had told them that if one of the parties had negative feelings toward another, the bond wouldn't be sealed and so far, Johann and Steve didn't have any negative feelings towards one another but they didn't love each other either, and they wondered if this will be enough. Johann and Steve kept on staring warily at each other, then at their joined limbs before Johann inhaled soundlessly and approached his face toward Steve's. The blond stayed still as the brunet's lips hovered his before they landed softly and Steve tried to relax his body and answer the awkward kiss. Steve thought about Johann's devotionness and love for Harry and tried to convey his respect and pride in the kiss while Johann conveyed his respect and slight friendship for the blond. Closing their eyes and deepening the kiss while projecting any kind of positive feeling for the other, they hoped for their bond to seal. Separating as the need for air was getting unbearable, they edged away from each other and opened their eyes slowly…And smiled upon seeing the thin, yet glowing strongly, golden string linking their heart. Callum started chanting and Johann felt his palm and Steve's grow warm before he watched as his blood snaked hotly its way to Harry's forearm then his hand before settling near the ring finger. The same thing happened with Steve's blood on his arm and Harry's blood on Steve's. Callum chanted louder and the blood near Johann's ring finger curled around it and began to burn. Holding back a hiss—unlike Steve and Harry— Johann watched the transformation of his blood into a red golden band that drank the rest of the blood on his arm, making a deep green emerald and blue sapphire appear followed by runic symbols. The same transformation occurred with Steve—a whitish band with a blood red ruby and the same deep green emerald as his— and Harry—golden band with also a blood red ruby and a sapphire.

"I declare all parties bonded, in magic, mind and soul"said Callum"Please, welcome the Potter-Schmidt-Rogers Triumvirate, nobody may dissolve your union for only Death can do you three apart, so mote it be"

The Magic still in the room heated and vibrated before releasing a small shockwave, indicating the vow was sealed.

—

"Sooooo…Now that you are married, what are you going to do?"asked Clint, grabbing a piece of pizza.

After the Binding Ceremony, the group and the newly-bonded decided to go grab a bite and Tony suggested a nice pizza joint a few blocks away.

"In the immediate? Finish my pizza"replied Harry.

"And in the long run?"asked Thor, finishing his second—WHOLE— pizza.

"Maybe consummate the bond"—Johann and Steve choked on their pizza—"After all, a bond is considered null if it hasn't been consummated"

"Ewwwww!"whined the twins.

"Dad, we're eating!"said Lily

"And we'd like to keep it in our stomach, please"added James.

"You could have, at least, said it in a…Let's say, more tactful way"growled Johann, finishing his piece of pizza.

"What would be the fun in that?"

Johann growled and Steve chuckled.

"Don't worry Harry, when we're finished here, I promise we'll honor you dutifully"—Steve bit into his pizza—"In every room of our shared hotel room and every position"

This time, half of the Avengers chocked and the twins whined louder.

* * *

Translation:  
 _Kapitäin_ -Captain  
 _Dämonen_ -Demons  
 _Jawohl_ -Alright/Okay  
 _Fick dich_ -Fuck you  
 _Dummkopf_ -Idiot  
 _Ja_ -Yeah/Yes  
 _du Dummkopf_ -You idiot  
 _Gut, gut_ -Good, good  
 _Was?!_ -What?!  
 _Vati_ -Dad  
 _I nostri buffoni si stanno per sposare con il nostro stregone, ma non dobbiamo dirglielo!_ -Our two buffoons are going to marry our wizard, but we mustn't tell him!  
 _Ich bitte um Entschuldigung_ -My apologies.  
 _Köstlich_ -Delectable


	7. Babysitting

Woohoo! FINALLY I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! The other chapters should, normally(and I hope), come swiftly after this one, I have like to work the One-shots, the Age of Ultron crossover(Which is almost finished) and review my exams, oh joy! I hope I won't be too much off-tracks with Civil War coming(and I'm not mentally prepared for Steve's death, honestly, and so won't be Harry and Johann). Anyway, hope you will like this one-shot.  
PS: Unlike Marvel, I can say the word 'Mutant'! U mad Marvel?

 **WARNING: Slash, Cussing, Cursing, Violence, Harmful intentions toward children, OC agents, Homophobia, Blood and a bit of Gore**  
Timeline: James and Lily are 11 years old, Zeke and Cas are 4 months or so

* * *

"Harry"called Johann, poking his head—Glamourless—into the kitchen.

"Mmh?"Harry looked up from the carrots he was cutting.

"You really need to see this!"

Holding back the smile that was beginning to blossom on his lips, Harry nodded.

"Give me a second"

Putting down his knife and the carrot, Harry walked into the living room where all the Avengers seemed amused by something. Each of their gazes were turned to Johann, Steve and the—surprisingly— calm twins in his arms.

"So what did you want to show me?"

Steve chuckled silently as Johann's smile widened.

"This"replied the older man before he crouched slightly before the twins, simply looked at them—sometimes making a face— before he put on his necklace and his Glamour activated.

Of all things to expect, Harry didn't expect the kids to start whimpering then cry gently. Johann took off his necklace and the twins immediately calmed and even smiled at him. Johann did it again, putting his necklace back on and the twins whimpered again, making the adults laugh.

"Your kids are weird, Potter"said Tony with a fond smile.

"They're not weird, they're cute and they have taste"replied Harry, crossing the room to kiss Johann on the mouth then Steve's before he started making face at his babies, making them laugh.

"More like bad taste if you ask me"said Bucky with a smirk

"Keep talking Barnes, and I'm putting fridge magnets on your arms"drawled Johann and Bucky glared at him.

"That's something I want to see"said Tony.

"Well, now you're fixed on how Zee and Cas feel toward you"joked Lily from the couch and Johann went to her and lifted her before holding the girl at his hips.

"Indeed"

Johann kissed his daughter's forehead gently. James smirked and jumped on Johann, ensnaring his waist and trying to make him fall. Johann chuckled before he easily passed an arm around the boy's waist and lifted him in his arms.

"You two will have to grow up and put on some more muscles if you want to take me down"

"Doesn't mean I can't try now"replied James, making his _Vati_ laugh.

"That's my boy!"Johann kissed his son's brow.

The alarm sounded and all eyes turned to Johann.

"Why you looking at me? It's not me this time!"—Johann huffed—"I would have warned you anyway…"

"Mister Schmidt is right, it is not HYDRA"piped JARVIS"It seems that Hammer Industry have allied themselves with AIM and are wrecking the county of Essex"

"Are you f-"—Harry, Steve and Johann threw a dark look at Tony—"-Pulling my leg?"

"Not at all sir"—Something appeared on the room's large screen, showing them a zoomed image of some kind of bots with the logo of AIM and Hammer industry.

"How can Justin still pull this kind of thing? He's in prison!"said Tony.

"Maybe he escaped"suggested Natasha, standing up and going to the lift with Clint, Sam and Bruce.

"Still! He could have done this sh- thing someday when we're not close to Christmas!"

Johann snorted, putting James and Lily down.

"Do you think a villain will care about what day it is? If we want to wreck stuff, we wreck stuff"

"Weeeeell…You do"said Sam.

"…That's because I have a family"

"Hush!"said Steve, as he came up to Johann and handed him the twins"Let's talk about this later, Avengers Assemble"

The Avengers nodded and hurried to suit up. Harry snapped his fingers and his clothes changed to his suit.

"Good thing I haven't started much on lunch"noted Harry before he came up to Johann and kissed him"We'll try to be quick, Cas and Zee will be hungry soon a-"

"Harry…"said fondly the sapphire-eyed man"It's not the first time I have to babysit the Gremlins"

"I know but-"

Johann cut the wizard with a kiss.

"Everything will be fine, I promise"said Johann"For Lils and James and for the little angels too…Now, go to the jet, you'll need to leave soon"

Harry nodded, a bit reluctant before he—slowly—stepped back.

"You sure y-"

"I got it, I swear _Süßer_ "said Johann and Harry nodded again.

Harry bit his lips but he still Apparated with an almost soundless crack to the Avenjet and Johann turned to the window. After a few moments, the jet took off and Johann stared at its retracting figure.

"How dire is the situation on a scale from 1 to 10, JARVIS?"

"A solid 6"replied the AI.

"And if the situation were to worsen?"

"Then it would be a 7 or a 7.5 at worse"

Johann nodded, biting his lips.

"If the situation is about to becom want you to c-"

His phone chimed, almost startling him. Gently setting Cas and Zee on the couch, on their back, Johann fished his phone in his pocket and stared at the HYDRA logo on the screen. Hissing a whispered German curse, Johann took the call, his eyes focused on the baby twins as they huffed and squealed gently when they moved either their arms or legs.

" _Ja?_ "

"Sir, this is Agent Louisa"said his PA"Something came up, urgent, we need you here ASAP"

Johann's eyes widened and he tried to control the loud exhale that threatened to escape his lips.

"I'm afraid, I can't, I'm busy w-"

"Nothing, sir"said Louisa, her tone bordering on frantic"This is way more important than anything in the world"

Johann covered the lower part of the phone as Zee let out a huge squeal to have his attention.

"Sir? Sir, where are you?"

Johann's eyes widened and Lily and James stared at each other before they moved away from Johann.

"Mama!"shouted Lily

"Doggy! Doggy!"shouted James writing on something on a Starkpad that was lying around and writing on it.

"I'm in Bryant Park"read Johann out-loud on the pad then gave his kids a thumb up"I wanted some calm and peace before coming back to the base"

"Then enjoy your last moment of it, sir, because peace won't be here for long"said Agent Louisa"It is a matter of life and death for you to be at the base"

Johann bit his lips and stared worriedly at his silent children then at the babies.

"…I'll be here soon"said Johann before he hung up and sat loudly on the ground, rubbing his face with his hands.

" _Was tue ich? Was tue ich?_ _Was tue ich?_ _Was tue ich?_ _Was tue ich?_ "whispered Johann, almost panicking.

He can't leave! He has to take care of kids and babies! He doesn't even want to teach Lily and James how to take care of Cas and Zee, and it's not like he has the time to. One of the babies cries its discontentment and Johann bit his lips. He doesn't know what to do. Or maybe…Immediately, Johann stood up, and went to the Floo and threw some powder inside.

"The Burrow!"

The flames flared and Johann waited. After a few minutes of no answer, Johann concluded the Burrow was empty. Standing shakily, Johann opened and closed his hands spasmodically and Zee cried louder, his legs kicking.

"I'm here, I'm here"said Johann, making his way to the couch and taking the baby in his arms and lying him against his chest as he sat down on the back of the couch"I'm here, I'm here"

" _Vati?_ "called softly Lily, lying her head on his lap and staring up at him worriedly.

James came next to her and Johann eyed each of his kids worriedly. He didn't have any other choice.

"I want you two to listen to me, _very carefully_ …"

—

Sneaking out was, surprisingly, easier to sneak in, especially with children. By chance, Zee and Cas had decided to nap a little but Johann knew he had to act quickly because as soon as they wake up, they'll be screaming for food. To enter, Johann used the parking entrance, beckoning the twins, holding each a baby carrier seat while he held a large bag with baby stuffs, once he saw the way was clear.

' _Well, we're in the base_ 'thought Johann _'Now, we just need to go to my office'_

Johann walked into the corridor, his kids trailing silently behind him. Hearing approaching footsteps, Johann stopped, made a sign for his kids to stop and find somewhere to hide as Johann advanced silently to the end of the corridor. Stopping a few feet away from the end, Johann watched as agents ran past, without noticing him. Johann waited, before he poked his head out and stared at both side before he intimated the twins to come to him.

"Where were they hurrying to?"asked Lily in a whisper.

"Honestly? I don't know, and I don't care"replied Johann, as low as her voice.

Strangely, the way, normally flooding with agents, to his office was empty—Not that it minded him at the moment, but it did make imaginary alarm bells sound in his head. Opening the door, Johann poked his head inside before he opened it wider.

"Get in, now"

James and Lily hurried inside, trying to jostle the sleeping twins in their carrier. Johann went inside quickly before he closed and locked his office then let out a huge sigh, his forehead resting on the door.

"So this is your office, in HYDRA"breathed James, setting the carrier down and sitting in Johann's armchair behind the large desk.

" _Ja…_ "breathed Johann, before he turned around and watched as Lily, also set down the carrier, then went to his desk while James was spinning the chair"You remember what I told you?"

"Yes"said Lily"We are to remain calm and silent, if we are discovered we tell them we're the kids of a random agent"

Johann nodded as he approached his desk.

"And?"

"Our name are Arya and Thomas"piped James, making Johann nod again.

"You do understand it is of the uttermost importance that no one realise you're my kids"said Johann, a hint of franticness in his tone.

' _They're in the last of all places I want my kids in! Johann, you're a_ Dummkopf _! Why did you bring them with you!?'_

Johann nearly has a heart attack when the doorknob moved then a knocking sounded.

"Sir? Sir, are you in there?"

" _Scheiße_ "hissed Johann, before he intimated his kids to hide under his desk while he took the baby carriers and put them in his room.

Closing the door, Johann held up a finger to his mouth as Lily and James poked their head from under the desk before he went to the door, unbolting and opening it.

" _Ja_ "growled Johann harshly to hide his fear.

Agent June and Louisa stood in front of him, both a bit pale.

"Glad you are here, sir"said Louisa.

"We didn't see you get in, how did you?"asked June.

Johann glared.

"I don't remember being entitled to answer you"

June looked down.

"Sorry sir, it's just…We didn't see you…"June looked away, paling a little.

Johann stared at them, his brows furrowed.

"What's going on here?"demanded Johann

Both girls looked at each other.

"Can we get in, sir?"asked Louisa

Johann wanted to shout 'no' and close the door but he had to. Reluctantly, he stepped away and let them in. Both girls stood before his desk while he went to sit in his chair—his eyes flicking down for a moment to the kids underneath it.

"Start speaking"ordered Johann, glaring at his agents.

Johann watched as the two women bit their lips with worry.

"Ha…Ha…Have you, sir, received anything from…From…From…"began carefully Louisa.

"…Strucker?"finished June.

Johann frowned as he glared at them.

"Are you telling me…"began lowly Johann, a hint of annoyance laced with murder in his tone"…That you called me here, claiming a life and death matter if I recall, to ask if I received anything from that _Fotze_?"

Both girls nodded slowly and Johann had to refrain from taking a gun and put a bullet in their heads.

"Just answer us, sir, it's really important"replied Louisa

"I didn't receive anything from him, why the sudden question?"

Before the agents could answer him, a cry sounded. A baby's cry. His stomach dropped and he paled while his agents' eyes widened—and was he imagining they paled even more?

"Sir? Was that…"

"Nothing"said curtly Johann, glowering at agent Louisa.

Louisa frowned at him and walked toward where the crying was coming from and Johann had to stand.

"Agent Louisa, if you don't want me to _fire_ you, I'd suggest you get out of here and you do not say anything that happened here"

"But sir, that"—Louisa mentioned for the whimpers that were coming from his bedroom—"Is not 'nothing' as you put it! There is a child here and they can't stay here!"

"There is nothing here!"snarled Johann.

June watched as the two argued and, checking to see if she was being watched, she went to the door to her boss's bedroom and opened it gently. Her eyes widened as she saw two, very much awake, babies that were crying and whimpering.

' _What is our boss doing with babies in his bedroom?'_

"Hello there"said gently June, crouching down, with a wide smile"What are you little guys doing here, all alone?"

Extending a hand, June brushed her fingers on one of the baby's face while her other hand went to hold another's hand gently and shook it gently. June smiled when the crying and whimpered receded slowly and the babies stared at her.

"Step away"

June tried not to still under the dark and murderous intent in her boss's voice, even Louisa seemed startled by the tone, along with the babies. Slowly and gently taking the baby with light blond hair, June held him and soothed him as she turned to stare at her boss and Louisa. Louisa's eyes were wide with surprise while her boss looked murderous, angry and…was that worry? The baby in her arms whimpered lightly and June soothed it, her eyes fixated on her boss. At first she thought he was zeroing in on her but it was on the baby.

' _To quote Sherlock ''on hearing a smoke alarm, a mother would look towards her child, amazing how fire exposes our priorities'''_ thought June jokingly before her eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on her' _Wait?!_ _Surely they can't…?!'_

"Sir?"called carefully Louisa—' _If those kids are his and we discovered them, we're good as dead!'_ June thought as she repressed the urge to shush her girlfriend—"Sir? What ar-"

Louisa cut herself as she saw two little red heads poke their head from under the desk and gaped at them. The second baby cried, snapping all the adults back, and June was startled by the chiming of her phone. Trying to balance the baby in her arms—and ignoring the worried yet murderous look of her boss— June took out her phone and looked at it…And felt her face go white again.

' _I have to act now!'_

Putting her phone back in her pocket, June crossed the room to join Louisa and hand her the baby under her flabbergasted gaze.

"Take the baby and stay here with the kids, _he_ 's here and our boss is not ready"hissed lowly June before she went to her boss"Boss, I understand you want to gut me and repaint your office with my blood"—June tried to hold the gaze of her angry, murderous and definitely way stronger boss—"But right now, you need to put on you HYDRA outfit, _it is of the utmost importance_ "

June half expected her boss to punch her and he more than looked like it.

"I swear to you, nothing will happen to-" _your babies, your kids, whoever are those kids in your office in a HYDRA base_ "-them, I promise, if I'm lying you can do anything with me, kill me, gut me, skin me, use me for the next experiment of the R&D, anything but please, _please_ , I beg you, you need to change clothes"

Johann just glared at her and June nearly hyperventilated.

"I-I-I can kneel for more effect if you want, even kiss the ground but please sir, _please_ "

Johann still glared at her.

"…If one hair is out of the place…"hissed threateningly Johann.

"Nothing will happen to them, I promise"

Johann nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on her then on Louisa, who was soothing the baby down before he made his way to his bedroom, taking out the second baby and handing the carrier to June. The door closed and June heaved a huge and relieved sigh. Looking toward the desk and the blue and green eyes that stared at her, June made her way slowly towards it before she crouched near it.

"That's a nice hiding place"noted June"Wouldn't have seen you upon entrance"

The kids stayed silent, looking almost wary and June couldn't blame them.

"I understand you might be a bit afraid but I'm not here to hurt you, I'm more afraid of the boss's anger than anything in the whole world…Although my Mum has one hell of a temper when she's angry"

"Can it be worse than _Vati_ 's?"asked the little girl.

' _Fatty? What !?'_

"Well, I've seen her break a bouncer's foot when he was playing and teasing her and I've also seen her put another bouncer down when he also tried to tease her"said June.

"How did she do that?"asked the little boy and June smiled.

"He bent her over his knees, on her back and she has back problems, then he put her down and put a foot on her while boasting 'I have put down the Scourge!', Scourge being my mother's nickname, and she just extended a hand up and flicked him in the crotch, man was down rather quickly, now he runs away from her whenever he sees her"

The little girl laughed while the boy hissed, holding his bits in a compassionate manner.

"I think your mother's temper equals our _Vati_ 's"concluded the girl.

June laughed.

"My name is Cecile June, nice to meet you two"June turned to Louisa who was tending to both babies in their carriers"And this girl behind me is Mary Louisa"

"My name is Arya"replied the little girl

"And I'm Thomas"

June smiled and the door opened before Johann Schmidt walked out, exuding annoyance, haughtiness, anger and worry. June watched as the man eyed them all—and his shoulders uncoiled just for a moment before he squared them—before his gaze settled on her. Nodding slowly, June turned to the kids.

"If you don't mind, I'm taking the boss with me and you'll stay with Mary"informed calmly the raven-haired girl"She's the sweetest girl here and she'll take good care of you while we go do our…job, I think…Which is why you're gonna need to be silent, because I don't remember this day being 'take your kids"—Johann bristled and hissed warningly, sending a shiver running down her spine—"'To work' so…"

The kids nodded and June smiled before standing up. June tried not to slouch under her boss glare as she led him to the door.

"I'll be back"said June in a deep voice and a joking manner as she passed in front of Louisa.

"I would hit you but my arms are busy"deadpanned Louisa, bouncing slightly the baby in her arms and June let out a nervous laugh.

"Lock the office and text me if you need anything"

Louisa nodded and June went to leave but she was suddenly seized by her collar then lips were upon hers. Sighing, June answered her girlfriend's kiss before she broke it.

"I have to go"

Louisa nodded and June and her boss left the office, hearing Louisa lock it before June led her boss away. As they walked into the many corridors, Johann could see his agent was bracing herself for something as her shoulders squared, her back was straight and her whole face hardened.

"You do know you're playing with your life here"drawled Johann.

"I do, sir"replied June, slowly"But sir, if I may speak frankly…"

"Please, do tell me what is going on in your mind"drawled Johann sarcastically.

"Very well, if you had told M-agent Louisa what you were really doing then we would have come with a plan way better than what we have now"

Johann snarled.

"Why the need of a plan?"

"Because-"

"Because I would hate to be displeased by what I would be seeing"said a voice that made Johann's blood ran cold.

Strucker.

Strucker was in his base, still wearing his pretentious monocle like the fucking narcissist, haughty aristocrat _Fotze_ he was, with a handful of his agents, and Johann's stomach and heart dropped.

"Schmidt, what a…pleasure"drawled Strucker.

Johann noted he was wearing a modified Satan's Claw, probably to make up for the one he had broken when the man had tried to 'overthrow' him roughly a year ago. Holding back a snarl, Johann stood straight and saluted the man.

" _Herr Strucker_ "greeted Johann in a slightly venomous tone"I had no idea of your coming"

Strucker gave a dry smirk.

"Surprise…I'm mainly here to check on the base and on you"

Johann hardened his stare.

"How kind of you"drawled Johann.

Strucker tutted.

"Watch your tone, _Herr Schmidt_ , I'd hate to see something…Bad happen to you"soughed Strucker.

June cleared her throat to stop the demented pissing contest that was happening in front of her.

"Sirs, if you would follow me"piped emotionlessly June"I'll show you around"

Strucker glared at her.

"What is your name?"

"June, sir, Agent June"

Before she knew it, Strucker had her by the throat using his Satan Claw.

"It would be best for you, Agent June, to remember your place, you do not interrupt your superiors"

June gasped and nodded, her face pale before Strucker released her. Falling to her knees, June gulped air greedily. Standing up shakily, June rubbed her throat before cleared it then extended a hand toward the corridor.

"If you would…"June croaked, trying not to glare at Strucker.

Strucker nodded curtly and June walked ahead, followed by her boss then Strucker and his men. Johann feared for his children in his office.

 _'_ _If Strucker finds them…'_

A heavy weight settled in his stomach as June gave them all a tour.

—

Mary loved children. Sure, they could be noisy but they were still cute. Her and June wanted to marry and have children after, even if opinions on 'how' were different. Hers through adoption and June's through conception. They may argue over this but it would strengthen their love in a weird way.

"So June and you…"began Thomas, carefully.

"Yes, we're together"said Mary, her face a bit warded"Why, are you against that?"

While Cecile was a proud bisexual woman who had told everything to a narrow-minded-yet-surprisingly-open-minded mother, she was a lesbian through and through and she hadn't revealed anything to her homophobe mother. So yes, she may be a bit touchy but she had her reasons.

"Not at all"replied quickly the boy"I mean, I have three fathers"

Mary nodded then stilled, staring in the distance as she tried to process what she heard.

"Three fathers?"

Arya nodded this time.

"Yup! Dad, _Vati_ and Pop"said the girl.

' _Fatty? What a weird word'_ thought Mary

"You two have three fathers"repeated Mary and the two nodded"And those two are your siblings"

"Yup!"said the two.

"Damn! I didn't know it was this quick to adopt"said Mary, stars in her eyes"Do you know what agency your parents used?"

Arya and Thomas frowned.

"We aren't adopted"stated Arya.

Mary realised she may had made a mistake.

"Sorry, I-I-I would have thought your parents would have told you a-"

The twins rolled their eyes.

"We aren't adopted, our Dad bore and birthed us"said Thomas.

Mary frowned.

"Your Dad, a male, bore you?"—The twins nodded—"…Is he a transgender?"

Arya shook her head.

"No, he wasn't a woman and suddenly changed gender, he just has this ability to bear children"

Mary gaped.

"Shut up!"

"I'm not kidding! I saw him pregnant with Zee and Cas and _Vati_ and Pop were all over him to make sure he was okay and everything!"said Arya.

' _Mutant or_ _Hermaphroditism?'_ thought Mary as she smiled at the little girl.

"Then you're Dad is one lucky guy, have this many men doting over him"—Mary looked up dreamily—"I wonder if Cee is gonna be like this"

Thomas smiled.

"She really loves you, so I'm sure she will"said the little boy.

"Maybe"said Mary"But she's a bit of an idiot! I mean, have you seen her? With the boss even!"

"We did"said Arya"Going up like this to _Vati_ , when he's pissy, she's a bit of an idiot"

' _Again with this word'_

"Fatty? I don't think my boss is fat"

Arya and Thomas laughed.

"Not Fatty, _Vati_ , with a 'v', 'v' sounds like 'f' in German"explained Thomas.

"German?"

Arya and Thomas nodded.

"One of your fathers is German or what?"asked Mary and the twins nodded again.

A cry sounded and Mary turned to Zee—or was it Cas— as he started whimpering. Immediately going to him, Mary took him in her arms and shushed him gently.

"Hey there, cutie, don't cry, I'm here"Mary kissed the baby's soft blond locks"Shhhh, it's okay Zee, I'm here"

"He's not Zee, he's Cas"said Arya.

"Oh! I didn't know who was who, thanks for telling me"said Mary before she cooed at Cas"It's okay, Cas, I'm here"

But Cas screamed louder, his little arms flailing about and Mary had the misfortune of running her hand over the boy's face to soothe him and Cas had grabbed her hand with both of his and squeezed.

A horrid and loud crack sounded.

—

June could see her boss's patience was being tested as Strucker asked questions after questions on why they haven't already taken out the Avengers or the remaining of the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. with all the weapons and ammos they had were making or why all their prototypes of weapons seemed to malfunction and so on.

"I don't know"replied Johann, surprise evident on his face"I test them myself first hand then I have a random agent test them again and see if it work with them, so far, all of them told me it worked alright"

"Then how come I never received those _working_ weapons?!"

"I do not know"replied Johann, a vein in his left eye twitching"I personally sent them, you can look it up in the Postal Reports! It's not my fault your men cannot receive and give them to you!"

Strucker growled.

"Something big is coming, and I need all of the weapons you can make!" snarled Strucker"I have always been told you were a good weapon manufacturer in your time, seems like those were… _the good days_ "

June saw her boss restrain himself from pouncing and choking the guy.

"I am, I still am a good weapon manufacturer"replied Johann, his voice cold and hard"I would make you more efficient weapons if I had all the tools and workers for it"

"If it's workers you need, I can always stay here"grunted a man behind a metal mask which had a white skull on it.

Johann gauged him haughtily.

"I want scientists and workforce not mindless soldiers"growled Johann" _Et toi, quand on appellera 'pot de chambre', tu répondras présent!"_

Even through the mask, Johann could see the man was frowning incomprehensively at what he said while Strucker glared at him and June stifled a laugh as she understood what was said. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, startling her. Eyeing the men glaring at each others—looking ready to start arguing at any moment— and making sure nobody was staring at her, June stepped back, hid behind a large machine before taking her phone out.

'HELP'read the text from Mary and June's blood ran cold.

Looking back at the men, June ran silently to her boss's office, ignoring the weird look some of the agents—that weren't cowering from Strucker in the R&D department or on the field— as she made a mad dash to Schmidt's office. When she arrived at the door, she knocked many times.

"Mary, Mary it's me"said June and the door opened.

Arya had opened the door and stepped away to let her in and June stared at her girlfriend, a hand over her mouth and her face pale. Thomas was helping Mary hold an already red and dripping handkerchief to her hand.

"What happened?"breathed June, coming to her girlfriend and holding her at arm length.

Mary stared at her, tears in her eyes.

"I broke my hand"

"How?"June carefully held the broken hand and took off the tissue to peek…And repressed the urge to vomit.

Mary had an open fracture, you know, the gruesome and gory thing with the bones jutting out of the flesh and pissing down blood. Breathing loudly and raspily, June put the handkerchief back.

"I need to take you to the Infirmary"breathed June"You need something for this, right now"

"I-I-I can't"replied the brunette.

June repressed the urge to hit her.

"Mary, this is not like a sprained ankle where you tell me it's nothing, this!"—June gestured to her bleeding hand—"This isn't nothing, this is an open fracture! For fuck's sake, what did you do?

"Cas just grabbed my hand"said Mary, a bit out and shocked.

"You can't tell me this tiny baby just wrecked your hand like it was nothing!"

Mary stared at her and June gaped at her girlfriend as it dawned on her. Looking closely at the older children, June's eyes widened comically as she recognised some features that were her boss's and, when she looked at the calm babies, she saw that one had also those sameish features.

' _So, they are really his kids'_ thougth June.

Gently pulling Mary up, June tried to push her towards the door.

"We still need to take you to the infirmary"

"And I still can't leave"replied Mary, resisting Cecile's pushing"I have the kids to watch, I can't leave them alone"

June tried to quell her erratic breathing, pacing a little before she stared at the door then at Marry.

' _The Infirmary isn't that far from here, and those_ pauvres cons _are way too far to worry about them'_

"Is there a baby carrier here, other than those seats?"asked June

Arya nodded and went to a large bag and took out a twin carrier.

"That will do?"asked the little girl.

"Yes, thank you"June took the carrier and put it on—with trouble— before she took a baby and put him inside, followed by the other"I have the babies, now I can get you to the infirmary"

"I can't just leave the kids here"hissed Mary.

"Mary, they are way much older than the babies, they can be alright on their own"said June before she turned to the kids"Listen you two, you will go inside the boss's bedroom and lock the door and you let nobody in that is not Mary, the Boss or me, understand?"

Arya and Thomas nodded.

"Good, now go and be silent, I need to get my stubborn girlfriend looked at"

"Idiot"replied Mary.

" _Tête de mule_!"said June as she pulled on Mary's good hand.

Exiting the office, June looked on both ways—to be sure— before she pulled on Mary's good hand, closed the door and walked hastily toward the infirmary.

"Couldn't you go slower?"

"No, you're bleeding, and we have a _putain de connard_ in the base that wants everybody's skin, so no I'm not slowing down"hissed June.

' _Just a few more steps and we're here!'_

"…ed to train your agents better!"hissed a voice that made her stomach drop.

Strucker and the others were coming their way.

' _No, no, no, no, no!'_

June pushed Mary toward the Infirmary as she gaped at the end of the corridor.

"Go"hissed June"Go!"

Mary gaped at her.

"For fuck's sake, GO!"hissed June as the steps and voice grew closer and louder"I'll be fine"

"But, the babies, Cee, hand them to me I-"

"No time!"hissed June as the men appeared and made their way toward her"Just go!"Mary stared worriedly at her then ran to the infirmary.

Inhaling sharply, June turned to Strucker, Johann Schmidt and Strucker's agents as they made their way toward her. Now that her boss was closer, she could see his eyes going wide, afraid and worried with each step he took.

"There you are you idiot girl!"snarled Strucker"Where the hell have y-"

June didn't need to know what Strucker was looking at. Strapped on her chest, the babies had no idea what was going on and were calmly cooing.

"What is that?"

June tensed her jaws, her hand automatically and protectively going to one of the babies' head.

"I asked you a question girl!"

Zee whimpered slightly at the voice.

"You shouldn't raise your voice"replied calmly June"You will make them cry"

Strucker's face distorted with anger and he moved to strike her but she stepped back and her hand went behind her as if she had a gun—which she didn't—, making Strucker halt in his steps.

"I wouldn't do that, kiddo"said the man with a white skull mask, taking out and aiming his gun at her.

June tensed her jaws again, her heartbeat getting out of hand and almost deafening her.

"What is the meaning of this, June!?"snarled Strucker.

Johann was amazingly silent, his eyes focused on the babies worriedly and his back ramrod straight. Slowly taking her hand back in front of her, she put it on at the head of a baby gently.

"I have to apology, sir…"breathed June, trying to find a good that would convince Strucker to let her and the babies live"I couldn't find a babysitter in time and I couldn't let my children at home alone"

Strucker glowered at her.

"Couldn't your husband take care of them?"

June swallowed with trouble.

"I'm afraid not, sir"said carefully the raven"If she could, she would have"

Heavy silence. It took her a moment to ponder what she said and paled.

 _'_ _Oh fuck, no!'_

"She?"hissed Strucker

"He, he, sir"said June, tone almost frantic"I was thinking about my sister a-"

"You don't have a sister, agent"—Strucker stepped toward her and she stepped back—"I know your file and there is no sister"—Strucker took another step and she stepped back two steps this time—"And it seems I have to fire you, agent"

Strucker took out his gun and aiming at her.

Eyes widening, she gaped at the barrel that was glaring at her. When she saw Strucker's finger press slowly the trigger, she turned around and hugged the babies protectively to her chest, knowing that her body could try and stop the bullet from going through her entirely and hurt them.

' _Oh fuck, Mary, I'm so sorry, I love you'_

 **BANG!**

Something embedded itself painfully in her shoulder and she whimpered while the babies in the carriers cried. She didn't react at first but when she noted she wasn't dead, she turned around…And gaped at the scene before her. Red Skull had grabbed Strucker's arm as the man had fired and pulled it up—making the bullet embed itself in her shoulder rather than her heart. Strucker was glaring at her boss, who glared back.

"What are you doing Schmidt!?"snarled Strucker, trying to take out his arm from Schmidt's strong grip"Have you forgotten the rules of HYDRA!?"

"I haven't, sir"replied Johann in dark and cold voice"I just know that I'm the Head of this base and since this shit happened right here, under my nose, **_I_** have the right to kill her, not you"—Johann gripped his boss's arm, making the bone wince—"My base, my authority, my men, my punishments"

The men glared at each other some more and June inhaled sharply when she saw the man with the white skull mask aim at her boss.

"Sir?"said White Skull.

Strucker idly gave a sideway look at the man before he let go of his gun, that hung on his finger.

"Lower your weapon, Crossbones"—the man in the white skull mask obeyed and Red Skull released Strucker—"Very well, _Herr Schmidt_ "—Strucker handed Johann his gun—"Your base, your rules…Fire her, now"

Johann eyed the gun in Strucker's hand, gave June a sideway glance before eyeing Strucker coldly.

"I won't sir"replied Johann"Not now anyway"

"I said now, Schmidt!"

Red Skull was as cool as a cucumber.

"I understand she broke the rules, but you forgot, this is my base, therefor my ru-"

June gaped as Strucker struck her boss with his Satan Claw.

"I said now, Schmidt"

Massaging his jaws, Johann glared at the man.

"I will fire her, sir, but not now, we have an overseeing visit to finish and we're late on schedule so I'll fire her later after we're finished, and if you want a proof of my good faith, I can bring you her head as a trophy once I'm done"

Strucker glared at her and the still crying babies.

"I want her head before I leave, understand?"

Johann nodded slowly.

"I'll take her to my office"

"No, Crossbones, accompany this woman and make sure she doesn't leave until we finish and Schmidt comes back"ordered Strucker and the man in the white skull mask nodded.

June eyed warily the man that was walking toward her. Crossbones grabbed her bad arm and half dragged her to Johann's office. Internally, June prayed that the children had listened to her and had hid themselves in Schmidt's bedroom because there's no way she can make up a story for them if they are discovered. The brute and her stood before the door of Red Skull's office and Crossbones pushed it open—and June let out a soundless and relieved breath as she saw the office empty of anything for children. Letting her go violently, June stumbled slightly, glared over her shoulder at Crossbones and walked to the chair in front of the desk before she sank down on it, her heart trying to get out of her chest.

"Make these things shut up"hissed Crossbones, mentioning to the still crying babies.

"Sorry I can't!"hissed back June, a bit too high on adrenalin to care if the man shot her out of the blue"It's a bit hard to sooth a baby after everything that happened!"

Crossbones took out a gun and took off the security.

"Either you calm them down or _I am_ and you won't like my way"

June tensed her jaws before she shushed gently the babies, humming shakily a song under her breath that seemed to calm them down enough for her to put them in their carrier seat as their weight was starting to kill her bleeding shoulder. Time dragged on and on and, finally, a knock sounded after hours of waiting. Turning her head toward the door as it opened, Mary walked in, a bit pale and shaken and her right hand in a cast up to her mid-forearm.

"Mister Schmidt sent me, he'll be here soon and asked me to relieve you"said Mary, coming next to Crossbones

The man glared at her.

"No need, I have my orders"grunted the man.

Louisa snarled.

"Your orders were that you had to accompany her, not serve as a prison warden!"hissed Louisa, coming up to Crossbones' face "I did not gave the orders, if you want to be angry at the one who did, go be angry with Schmidt, I'm sure he'll like it in his pissy mood!"

Louisa may be way smaller than the man before her but what she lacked in height, she made it up with her temper, and right now, she was damn dead set on Crossbones being out and June knew—from experience— that the taller and broader man WILL be out, one way or another. The two glowered at each other before Crossbones walked out, cursing under his breath before he closed—slammed—the door angrily. Louisa waited a moment before she walked up to June and embraced her girlfriend.

"You're an idiot"hissed Louisa, hitting June upside the head"A fucking idiot! Do you understand you could have died! And you told them you had a girlfriend! A GIRLFRIEND!"—June tried to shush her for the sake of the calm and sleeping babies—"Don't you dare shush me Cécile Émilie June! You could have died! You took a bullet!"

"I know"breathed tiredly June, her face pale from the bloodloss"I'm sorry, but I had to find something so that me or the babies wouldn't be killed and my tongue slipped"—June paused to eye the cast—"What about you? Are you alright?"

"You took a bullet and you ask me if I'm alright?!"

"You broke your hand, I just got stung"

Louisa hit her head again.

"I'm fine, well as fine as an open fracture is"answered Mary, eyeing her cast and flexed her fingers with a small grimace"The bones have been realigned and I'm testing a new product so that I won't have any troubles with my ligaments or nerves afterward but I'll still need some rehabilitation"

June nodded, nose-diving a little as her vision swarm.

"God, Cee, Cee, stay awake"whispered Mary, grabbing her girlfriend's face.

"I'm awake"slurred June"But my shoulder hurts"

"I know…But until Schmidt comes back, I can't take you to the Infirmary"

"I know…"breathed June"I'm sorry, I love you, you know, that's what I was thinking before I was shot, I love you and I don't regret being with you, even if it's what is going to have me executed"

Mary let out a breathy sob, tears dripping down her eyes as she put her forehead against her girlfriend then kissed her slowly on the mouth, treating the kiss as if it were their last one on Earth—and it may as well be. The door opened and they separated, staring wide-eyed at whoever opened the door. Red Skull strutted into the room, tall and mighty in his HYDRA suit.

"One mistake like this didn't serve you as a lesson?"snarled Johann, closing the door then crossing the room toward the babies.

Mary looked away while June, feeble but not undeterred, stared right back at her boss's back.

"I'm sorry for the mess, sir-"breathed June

" _Pst!_ "hissed Johann, taking Zee then Cas in his arms and simply held them close.

Mary looked like she wanted to say something but June took her hand and shook her head slowly.

' _Man nearly lost his children, let him relish that they are here, alive and safe'_ wanted to say Cecile.

"Where are Lily and James?"asked Johann, almost soundlessly.

Mary eyed confusedly her boss while June motioned toward the door.

"In your bedroom, sir"slurred June, vision swimming again"Told them to hide there until one of us went to collect them"

Johann nodded before he whistled. Soon, the kids unbolted the door and ran out, hugging the man's waist.

"What happened to you?"asked Ar-Lily as she saw her.

"Took a bullet"said June, smiling tiredly"Because I was an idiot"

"That you are"hissed Johann, going to his desk and sitting in his armchair—and leaning back on it, his babies still sleeping on his chest—"That was pretty damn stupid"—June and Louisa were sure the man was restraining from shouting because of the babies—"Why did you do that? Why did you take the twins out, knowing there was a dangerous man roaming those halls?"

"Louisa broke her hand"said June and Louisa held up her casted hand helplessly"According to her, it was one of the babies who broke it and I had to take her to the infirmary as the fractures were open ones, Mary didn't want to leave the babies alone so I took them with me while I told the twins to hide in your room, I didn't expect to find you and Strucker going to the infirmary"—June paused then bowed her head, almost hitting the ground—"I'm deeply sorry, sir"

June could feel Red Skull's heavy glare on the back of her head.

"Man was looking for you"replied Johann"To punish you for leaving us like that, I'm just glad he didn't went to my office first"

June nodded slowly as she raised her head.

"…What's going to happen to me now?"asked June"I broke the rules, I have to be 'fired'"

"I know"said Johann.

Mary bit her lips as tears went down her cheeks.

"Please sir, don't"pleaded Louisa"It's my fault, if I hadn't broke my hand, nothing would have happened"

"It's not your fault, love, if anything, it's mine"said June before she stared right into Schmidt's cold and hard sapphire eyes"Sir? I-"—June paused and pondered her next words carefully—"The babies…They're super soldiers, right?"

June saw Johann tense and that was all she needed.

"What? What? Super Soldiers?"said Louisa, staring at them"But only Captain America and him have the serum"

"And the formula is sealed in their genetic code, I read the files"said June slowly and Schmidt stilled, glaring at her"That could be the only explanation on how Louisa's hand broke as if her bones were just twigs…And I noticed Tho-James's features looked like yours, your humans ones I mean, and I can see some of them in Lily's and Zee's ones too but I can't put my fingers on whose other features are Cas's but they aren't y-"

Johann hissed warningly at her and she cut herself while Mary gaped at her boss.

"So that means…The kids, they are…"

"Yes"breathed June"They are our boss's, you haven't noticed?"

Mary shook her head.

"But A-Lily and James told me they had three fathers"—Mary gaped at June—"How can you be sure the kids are his?"

June gaped back at her girlfriend while Johann glared at the sheepish looking James and Lily.

"Mum taught me how to recognise people by using the same technique as cops"—June paused—"And three fathers? Shut up"

"I'm not joking, Lily calls them Dad, Fatty"—" _Vati"_ cut Lily and looked away when Johann glared at her—"And Pop and apparently their Dad bore and birthed them"

June gaped at her before both turned to their boss.

"Sir-"

"Enough!"hissed Johann, almost standing up and the babies in his arms whimpered at his loud tone"My personal life concerns neither of you"—Johann paused to inhale then exhale angrily—"And with the little show you put on with Strucker, you can understand why I don't reveal anything of said personal life"

"We understand, sir, and we know we have to keep our mouth shut on this"—June snorted suddenly—"You won't have to worry about me, sir, Strucker wants my head, literally speaking, so I'll gladly take this secret to my grave"

Mary gaped at her.

"Literally?!"

Cecile shrugged.

"It was the only way for me not to be shot on the spot"informed June.

Louisa suddenly hit June on her bad shoulder—making the raven-haired woman hiss painfully.

"You could have told me!"

"I told you I was to be executed!"

"A little more precision would have been grateful!"

"Girls"hissed their boss, making them stop.

A tense silence settled in the room.

"You understand I promised Strucker your head, right?"—June nodded—"Well…I won't"

June's eyes widened while Mary looked at her boss with starry eyes.

"Really?"breathed Louisa

"But sir, you can't refuse him, not even for me sir"said June"I'm just a random agent, easily expendable"

Louisa hit June again on the head.

"He's letting you live and you ask him to kill you! Are you an idiot!?"

"I'm not! But right now, let's say he lets me live, then we'll be both in trouble for Strucker will stop at nothing to see me dead or worse, the boss, is that what you want? If he succeeds into kiling us himself, then I won't be the one going to the boss's family or kids and tell them 'Sorry, you won't see him anymore, he's dead because I'm a selfish prick'! Is that what you really want?"

"If it keeps you alive then yes!"

"Ladies"

Both women tensed as they heard their boss's voice, forgetting he was listening. Johann stood up and the girls could see him set down reluctantly the babies in their carriers.

"Lily, James, take them into the room"ordered Johann calmly"Stay there until I call for you"

The twins nodded and took the carriers before going into the bedroom and locking the door.

"Sir?"asked Mary.

A knock sounded and Johann glared at the door.

"Just in time"commented drily the German man"Come in"

A woman with black short hair walked in, holding one of their men with her.

"I got who you asked, sir"said the woman, forcing her prisoner to kneel"Our dear pain in the ass's mole"

"Thank you, Agent Aleister"said Johann"You can leave and not a word"

The unsaid threat wasn't unheard by anyone. The woman nodded and left the room as the two agents eyed their boss. The man was glaring up at them and Johann lazily walked to a drawer in a corner and took out a Veil then a gun with its silencer.

"What do you have in mind, sir?"asked June as Johann screwed the silencer on the gun.

Johann silently handed her the Veil, who immediately took on her face before Johann took it back. Going to the kneeling man, Johann put the Veil on him and a doppelganger of June was in the room. Johann then went back to his desk to take the gun and pointed it at the man.

"Miss Cecile June, I fire you"

"Cut off one head, tw-"vociferated the mole in June's voice.

The gun fired and the man dropped dead, a bloody hole in his chest.

—

"Since you've been a pain in my ass today"stated Johann—a cigarette at his lips—glaring at June's back as he was patching her up"I have my own punishment for you"

June winced as she sensed the knife cut her skin deeper then the tweezers fiddling in her shoulder—and no anaesthetics, oh joy!

"Of course, sir"—she winced again before the tweezers retracted and a small clang resonated before they went back into her skin—"For what you did for me, you can punish me any ways you want"

"I'll hold you onto that"growled Johann, taking the last of the fragmented bullet in the woman's shoulder"I should kill you for putting…my children in danger"—June winced before she hissed as alcohol was poured on her wound.

"I know, I'm sorry"

June heard Johann huff.

"You also protected them, if I can call it that"said her boss before he bandaged her shoulder"And that is the only thing that is keeping you alive"

Someone gulped and it wasn't her. Mary was sitting a bit away, watching over the babies as the kids stared at their father and her.

"I understand, sir"—June inhaled—"…What awaits me?"

"Dress up"ordered Johann, standing up and washing his hand in a bowl of water.

Putting the strap of her bra up—and wincing a little— then put back on her shirt—wincing again— June stood up on shaky limbs. Fully turning to her boss, June stared right back into those angry sapphire eyes.

"For the next four months, you are to do most of the paperwork in the base, you will also lay low for a while, who knows how many moles Strucker has put in my base then finally…"Johann paused"Whenever I ask it, no matter what, you and your girlfriend will serve as babysitters should the need arise again and this is a permanent punishment"

June couldn't help it. She gawked and she was sure Mary was gaping at him.

"Sir?"

"Are you contesting me?"

June shook her head.

"No, sir, not at all"replied June"It's just that…I was expecting something…worse"

"Now you're contesting"

"I'm not! I'm stating a fact"

"Cee, shut up!"hissed Mary and June snapped her mouth shut for a moment before she opened it again.

"But, I…"

"Cécile, don't make me come over here and hit you"

"Alright, alright!"June huffed before she turned to her boss"You still could have punished m-"—Something hit her wounded shoulder and she hissed, turning around to glare at Mary who had thrown a children shoe—"Ow! That hurt"

"Good! Maybe that will make you think before talking!"

"Spousal abuse! That's spousal abuse you know!"drawled June and Mary went to grab something else to throw at her—"Okay, okay, sorry!"

Mary huffed angrily while the twins snickered at them and Johann rolled his eyes. Finishing his cigarette, Johann squashed it in the kidney bowl with the fragmented bullet before going to sit behind his desk.

"Now, let's talk about what's going to happen next"said Red Skull and immediately all heads turned toward him"And more importantly what's going to happen to you"—Johann gave a pointed glare at June, who looked away sheepishly—"Strucker thinks you dead, you know what this mean?"

"Yes, sir"said June"Strong low profile"

Johann nodded.

"Exactly"—Johann pulled a drawer from his desk and took out a case with a Veil inside—"Here"—Johann threw the case at June—"You are to change identity, wear this and change your hairdo for an uncertain duration"

June nodded as she eyed the case.

"Which means, sir?"

June didn't like the look her boss was giving her.

"Maybe for the rest of your life"replied the sapphire-eyed man.

Pursing her lips, June nodded slowly.

"…Good thing I planned to bleach my hair, huh Mary?"—June gave a wry smile to Louisa—"Wasn't you that had a thing for redhead or something, like me?"

Louisa's cheeks took on a nice red and June smiled amusedly.

"Don't make me come here and sock you"

The raven-haired woman snickered as she opened the case and started calibrating the Veil inside.

"Hey, you can thank the boss! You will be able to screw with me while I'm wearing the face of your sexual fantasy"

"JUNE/CÉCILE!"

The woman laughed again and Louisa, sick of her, stood and went to hit her girlfriend upside the head.

—

To the other HYDRA base, Cecile June was fired for breaking the rules and her head handed to Strucker—who then impaled it on a stick outside his base once he got back to Sokovia. That was the official version that was circulating in all the HYDRA bases after the incident happened. Officiously, Cecile June was still alive and kicking in New York with her girlfriend, Mary Louisa. While the most trusted agents of his base kept silent on her real fate, they couldn't help be feel secure in the HYDRA base of Johann Schmidt, knowing that their boss may have their back.

 _'_ _Maybe, this could play in my favour for when I take over'_ thought idly Johann as he opened the door to their bedroom in the Avenger Tower.

Lily and James were in the Penthouse, watching TV while he had decided to put the other twins to bed, for a quick nap. By chance, they won't remember what happened and Lily and James will keep their mouth shut about what happened.

"JARVIS, where are the Avengers?"asked Johann as he opened the door of their shared bedroom and happily faceplanted on the soft matress.

"They have just come back"informed the AI"Harry and Captain Rogers are on their way to you"

Just as the AI said that, the door opened and Harry waltzed in, Steve in tow. The wizard smiled and made a beeline for the bed.

"Hey love"greeted Harry, jumping on the bed and lying down on Johann's back"How was your day? Babysitting wasn't that bad?"

Johann's answer was to groan in his pillow and Steve laughed, sitting on the bed near the red-skinned man—who raised his head from the pillow so that he won't suffocate himself.

"Surely it wasn't that bad"said the blond.

' _If only you knew…'_ thought idly Johann.

"I've had better day"simply replied the German man and Harry smiled before kissing his worries away.

* * *

Translation

 _Süßer_ -Honey, sweetheart,…  
 _Ja_ -Yes  
 _Was tue ich?_ -What do I do?  
 _Vati_ -Dad/Daddy  
 _Dummkopf_ -Idiot/Cretin  
 _Scheiße_ -Fuck/Shit  
 _Fotze_ -Cunt  
 _Herr Strucker/Schmidt_ -Mister Strucker/Schmidt  
 _Et toi, quand on appellera 'pot de chambre', tu répondras présent_ \- Lit. 'And you, when we call for a bedpan, you'll raise your hand', French expression to say 'Mind your own business and shut up your face'  
 _Pauvres cons_ \- Pathetic dumbasses  
 _Tête de mule_ -Bloody-minded ass  
 _Putain de connard_ -Fucking fuckwit  
 _Pst!_ -Shush!/Hush!/Shh!


End file.
